


A Fresh Start

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 75,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Returning to Hogwarts for their seventh year - since no-one really got much done the first time - Harry is surprised to see that there are barely any Slytherins returning. Except for Draco Malfoy, who is being shunned by everyone and is having a hard time coping.Disclaimer: All characters/places belong to JK Rowling. I am only borrowing them and promise to return them unscathed.





	1. Start of Term

**Author's Note:**

> This was a plot bunny that rather ran away from me. I have a fair bit written already, but it is still also very much a work in progress. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome! :-)
> 
> A massive thank you to Star for all the betaing and help! ❤️

Taking a deep breath and smoothing his hair needlessly, Draco Malfoy stepped through the barrier and onto Platform 9 ¾. He’d never taken that step alone before and, though he would never admit it, he was scared. A lot had changed since the end of the war but he was sure that people wouldn’t think anything about _him_ had changed. Subconsciously, he rubbed at his left arm under the sleeve of his immaculate black overcoat, wondering if it was too late to run back through the barrier and all the way home. 

Upon hearing several gasps from students who had just come through the barrier, he realised that yes, yes it was too late. He’d been seen and already the reaction he’d been expecting was making itself known. The students hurried away from him towards their friends, glancing back every now and again. 

Sighing, Draco decided to move himself away from the barrier and find a compartment on the train. Without Crabbe and Goyle by his side, he assumed it would be slightly more tricky than it had been in the past. He felt a slight twinge of something - he couldn’t decide if it was sadness or annoyance - when he thought about Crabbe and Goyle. For all they’d been, for want of a better word, his minions, he’d come to think of them as friends and he was going to miss their company this year.

In fact, he was going to miss pretty much everyone’s company he realised. Pansy had owled him during the break to tell him she was going to finish her education at Beauxbatons because she couldn’t bring herself to come back to Hogwarts. Crabbe and Goyle, well, everyone knew what had happened to Crabbe and it was no secret either that Goyle had been removed by his mother at the end of the war. His parents had tried to have him transferred to Durmstrang too, but he’d insisted he wanted to finish his education at Hogwarts because he believed it was the best school. Thankfully his mother had softened and convinced his father that they should indulge him or he’d have been stuck in some far flung country where he had no choice but to wear winter clothes for ninety percent of the year. 

Snorting softly, he shook his head. He didn’t yet know whether Nott and Zabini were returning. He hadn’t heard from either of them, but he suspected that Nott at least would be missing from their number for the coming year. Stepping onto the train, he dragged his trunk into the first empty compartment he came across and heaved it up onto the luggage rack. Sitting down, he glanced around him and sighed again. He had no idea how he was going to pass the journey on his own.

***

Glancing down the platform, Harry Potter paused with one foot on the step. He thought he’d seen a flash of white blonde hair climbing aboard the train at the far end. For some reason he hadn’t really thought about what would happen if Malfoy returned to the school. He’d assumed that he’d probably seen the last of his nemesis as he’d watched the whole Malfoy family making a hasty retreat from the battle without so much as raising a wand. Now he’d suddenly been faced with the prospect of meeting him again and he didn’t know how he felt about that.

Shaking his head, Harry climbed onto the train and hurried after Ron and Hermione. He’d deal with his thoughts later, most likely while Ron and Hermione are having an argument over the homework they haven’t been given yet. 

Heaving their trunks into the luggage racks, Harry, Ron and Hermione settled themselves onto the worn seats of the train. Hermione let Crookshanks out of his basket and smiled as the huge orange furball settled onto her lap and purred. 

“Did you hear? Pansy Parkinson has gone to Beauxbatons for her last year,” Ron began. “And Goyle has been sent to Durmstrang, according to Dad.” 

Harry blinked. “Really? What’s Malfoy going to do?” he wondered out loud.

“Who cares?” Ron scoffed. “If he hasn’t got back up, he might leave us alone for once. Anyway, how do you know he’s even coming back? He might have gone off to Durmstrang too!” 

“He hasn’t. I saw him getting on the train just now,” Harry said, his mouth twisted slightly in thought. 

“It’ll be weird seeing him on his own,” Hermione mused and Harry could tell she was probably feeling a bit sorry for the Slytherin. 

“Yeah, well, it’s about time he had to face things on his own,” Ron scowled. “He’s had it too easy.” 

“Yeah…” Harry said vaguely, nodding. He had a feeling that things would definitely be different this year and he definitely wanted to have a conversation with Malfoy at some point. After all, Harry had technically saved his life by rescuing him from the fiendfyre and, remembering what Dumbledore had told him in third year, Malfoy was technically in his debt. Something that Harry was sure would be irking the other boy.

***

Tutting, Draco stared resolutely out of the window in his compartment. For what felt like the seven hundredth time since the journey began, there was a small group of first years pressed to the door, staring at him open-mouthed. No-one had joined him in the compartment as he’d predicted and he was getting tired of being some kind of exhibit.

Finally, his last shred of patience snapped and he stood up abruptly. Stalking to the door, he felt a small thrill of satisfaction as the first years gasped and scattered quickly. Draco pulled down the blinds and went back to his seat, slumping down against the window. He pressed his forehead against the cool glass and sighed, his breath fogging the window slightly. For all he’d been an only child for seventeen years, he’d never felt more alone than he did right now.

Two hours later, the train pulled into Hogsmeade station and Draco realised that he had, in fact, been wrong. Feeling alone earlier was nothing to how he felt standing on the platform now, a wide circle of space around him where people were very clearly avoiding him. Even people he recognised vaguely as Slytherins.

Growling softly to himself, he picked up one end of his trunk and headed for the queue for carriages. At least, he thought, he would have one of those to himself. He felt sure that no-one would join him there, just as they hadn’t on the train and this time, he was quite pleased about it. 

Reaching the head of the queue, Draco stifled a gasp as he remembered that the carriages didn’t actually pull themselves as he’d always thought. Blinking, he regarded the skeletal creature that was hooked up to the front of the carriage he was about to climb into with something akin to wonder mixed with disgust. He made a note to look the creature up later as, try as he might, he could not recall what it was called, but he vaguely remembered the creatures being present in a lesson. 

Suddenly he was shaken from his thoughts by a loud shout from somewhere behind him. 

“Get a move on, Malfoy! We’d all like to get to school before the feast starts, you know!” 

A scowl on his face, he whipped his head round to locate who had shouted. His eyes fell on Weasley, Granger and Potter and the scowl deepened. It had been Weasley who shouted, he was sure. Potter, he was surprised to note, wasn’t really looking at him. Frowning now, he turned away and climbed into his carriage which began to move away before anyone else could join him, as though the creature knew. 

Tipping his head back against the back of the carriage, Draco sighed once more. He’d hoped he would avoid seeing Potter and his sidekicks at least until they arrived at Hogwarts. He certainly hadn’t been prepared for the somersault his stomach had done at the sight of the dark haired boy and he hoped against hope that Potter knew nothing of what it meant to save the life of a fellow wizard. He did NOT fancy being indebted to a _Gryffindor_.

***

As they took their seats in the Great Hall for the sorting - and more importantly, the feast, Harry glanced across the hall at the Slytherin table. He was somewhat surprised to see that there were barely any seventh year Slytherins seated. Frowning, he wondered if they just hadn’t made their way to the hall yet, but before he could voice his wonder, Professor McGonagall carried the Sorting Hat into the middle of the floor.

Harry listened to the Sorting Hat’s song with interest. It was a very different song to any he’d heard before, but he supposed things had changed with the end of the war. Things were a lot more positive than they had been previously. He turned his attention to the line of first years as the first name was called. 

Half an hour later, all the first years had been sorted into their respective houses and the tables looked a little bit fuller than at the beginning of the evening. But even so, there was still a gap between Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins at their table. Harry thought he recognised a couple of Slytherin girls from their classes in previous years, but even they were sat away from Draco. He realised though that Draco had been part of a tight knit group that had now been ripped apart and he was the only survivor. Harry drew in a shaky breath. This year was definitely going to be interesting.

***

As soon as the plates cleared themselves for the final time, Draco stood up and left the Great Hall. He headed for the dungeons before realising he hadn’t found out the password yet.

 _“Fuck,”_ he muttered. He had no desire to hang around in the corridors until someone else came along. All he really wanted to do was hide himself in his bed, although, he didn’t have much hiding to do considering he was going to be the only boy in the seventh year dormitory. Draco gave a snort and turned on his heel, heading instead for the Quidditch pitch. 

His broom was no doubt in his dormitory, but Draco had no intention of flying. All he wanted was to be away from all the stares and whispers that were being aimed in his direction. He wondered idly if this was how it felt to be Potter. But then, no, people staring and whispering about Harry Potter weren’t doing it because he’d been in league with the Dark Lord. Not that Draco had ever truly been in league with him, he thought, rubbing his left arm subconsciously. He’d simply been swept along with the rest of his family and by the time he’d realised what a monumentally stupid idea it was, it was too late. He was in too deep. 

Finding a seat in the stands, Draco turned his face up to the stars and sighed. He hoped he hadn’t made another stupid decision by returning to Hogwarts.


	2. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds himself concerned about the whereabouts of Draco. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters/places belong to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them and promise to return them unscathed.

In Gryffindor tower, Harry was taking a moment to himself away from the common room. It wasn’t that he was trying to avoid the others, he was just finding it all a bit weird being back at Hogwarts. Gazing out of the window by his bed, he noticed someone entering the Quidditch pitch. Someone dressed all in black with blonde hair. 

_“Malfoy,”_ he breathed, moving a bit closer to the window to get a better view of what the other boy was up to. Frowning slightly with confusion, Harry watched as Draco simply sat in the stands. Hardly daring to breathe, Harry felt a slight pang of sadness for Draco. He couldn’t imagine how he’d feel if he were in that position.

Harry stayed where he was, watching Draco do nothing, for almost fifteen minutes. Then, deciding to take some action, he grabbed his broom and headed for the door, hoping that no-one would bother him or decide to come with him. He didn’t think a bunch of Gryffindors turning up would sit well with Draco. ‘Come to think of it,’ he thought, ‘it might not sit well if I turn up on my own either.’ 

This thought was enough to make him pause at the doorway to the dorm room. Maybe he was being too hasty. They’d barely been back at school for five minutes, he could wait a bit longer to try and speak to Draco. Sighing, he put his broom back and looked out of the window once more. Draco had disappeared from view, so Harry turned and headed back to the common room.

***

Draco made his way back to the dungeons after realising that he could no longer feel his fingers. He had no idea how he would get into the common room, let alone his dormitory, but he hoped he would pass a prefect. He gave a wry smile as he remembered his own prefect badge. That was certainly something he wouldn’t get now. Not that he wanted it. Not now.

As luck would have it, as he turned the corner that led to the common room, he spotted a prefect at the other end of the corridor. 

“Hey! What’s the password?” he called as he walked towards the entrance. 

The prefect turned and startled slightly as she realised who exactly it was that was addressing her. “Er, basilisk fang,” she answered before hurrying off. 

Draco gave a sigh of frustration before calling out a sarcastic “Thanks!” after the girl which only caused her to quicken her pace. Shaking his head, he turned back to the entrance and gave the password, smiling when the door swung open. At least the girl hadn’t lied to him, he thought. 

As he walked through the common room towards the dormitory, he could feel every eye on him. He suppressed the urge to roll his own eyes and kept walking. He suddenly couldn’t wait to get into his bed and draw the hangings to shut out the inevitable whispers. If this was how the year was going to go, it was going to be a long year, he thought as he undressed and climbed into bed. He tried not to think about how quiet the room was, thinking instead of what his class schedule might be. Eventually he drifted off to sleep.

***

As the days passed, Harry was surprised at how quickly life at Hogwarts returned to normal with everyone fretting about homework and other things such as Quidditch games. Harry himself quickly found that, despite not having played for a little over a year, he was just as immersed in practices and games as he had been before the war. Preparations for the first game of the season - Gryffindor versus Slytherin as always - were well under way. With all the practice they were putting in, Ron was becoming more and more confident and was turning into the kind of Keeper that could rival Oliver Wood.

Before they knew it, the day of the game was upon them and the whole school was heading out to the Quidditch pitch. The whistle sounded to signal the teams should make their way onto the pitch and Harry shouldered his broom. He was looking forward to this.

As they walked out onto the pitch, Harry looked around for Malfoy. Frowning, he turned to Ron. “Where’s Malfoy?” he questioned. 

Ron looked just as puzzled as he shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine,” he said. “I thought he’d be here, but looks like they’ve got themselves a new Seeker,” he added, nodding towards the back of the line of unfamiliar Slytherins.

It was true, much of the Slytherin team from before the war was no longer in attendance at Hogwarts for one reason or another, but that was surely all the more reason to keep a Seeker who knew what he was doing, Harry thought, frown still in place. Turning to the stands, he scanned the crowds for the familiar white blonde hair but was quickly shaken back to the matter in hand as Madam Hooch instructed them to mount their brooms. 

Kicking off, Harry soared into the air, his hair being whipped back from his face. There were few better feelings than this, he thought with glee as he scanned the pitch for any sign of the snitch. As happy as he was right now, he wanted to end the match as quickly as possible. He had a Slytherin to find. 

***

Half an hour later, from his position by the lake, Draco heard a huge cheer that he assumed meant Potter had caught the snitch and Gryffindor had won. Snorting, he shook his head. Of course, he thought, what else could have happened? 

He was glad that he was on the other side of the castle. He didn’t fancy being gawped at by everyone walking past on their way back to the common rooms. Not to mention he was a little bit resentful that he’d been kicked off the team. 

Picking moodily at the blades of grass under his fingers, Draco tutted to himself. He wasn’t looking forward to eating in the Great Hall following a Gryffindor win, but when he thought about it, he wasn’t sure he’d be any better off if Slytherin had won. Even his housemates had barely spoken to him since being back and, if he was honest, it was making him wonder why he bothered to return. Before he had chance to think of more reasons that he shouldn’t have returned, something soft landed on his head, covering his entire body. 

“What the-”

***

As soon as he’d caught the snitch, Harry had been enveloped in the arms of his teammates, overjoyed that they’d won. He quickly managed to break free of the hugs and headed for the changing room where he opted not to shower straight away. He took off his protective equipment quickly and pulled out the Marauder’s Map. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” he whispered, tapping it with his wand. Scouring the map quickly, he finally spotted the words ‘Draco Malfoy’ by the lake.

Frowning slightly, he stuffed the map into his robe pocket and took off at a run. He hoped he’d make it before Draco moved, but as he opened the door to the changing room, he was met by Ron on the other side. 

“Harry! That was brilliant!” Ron began, before stopping. “Where are you going?” 

“Oh… I just… I’ll explain later,” Harry replied, trying to edge past his friend. 

“Are you alright?” Ron studied Harry’s face carefully, wondering why he didn’t seem to care that he’d just won a Quidditch match. 

“I’m fine!” Harry said quickly. “Honestly, Ron, I’ll tell you later. I just, I need to go, _now_!”

“Alright… I’ll see you back in the common room,” Ron said doubtfully, moving aside to let Harry pass. Harry gave him a grateful smile and broke into a run. Ron stared after him curiously but made no move to follow. He thought he’d ask Hermione if she knew anything once he was changed. 

Harry stopped briefly in the courtyard to check the map. He was surprised to feel relief when he saw that Draco was still by the lake. He wasn’t sure why it was so important that he speak to the blonde, but he knew it was something he’d have to do or he wouldn’t rest. 

As he approached Draco from behind, he slowed down enough to make no noise as he crossed the grass. Carefully, he extracted his Invisibility Cloak from his pocket. He was going to make sure that Draco didn’t just run away at the sight of him. He didn’t, however, put the cloak on. When he was close enough, he dropped the cloak over Draco and dropped onto the grass beside him without saying a word.


	3. A Sad Donkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry manages to pin Draco down (not literally) and have a conversation.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters/places belong to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them and promise to return them unscathed.

“Potter! What the fuck are you doing?!” Draco all but yelled, trying to free himself from the cloak. 

“Calm down!” Harry exclaimed. “It’s only my cloak! I thought you might appreciate being hidden for a little while. Plus, I’m fed up of seeing you moping about like Eeyore!” 

“Who, or what, is Eeyore?!” Draco asked icily, though he did stop fighting against the cloak. He assumed that it was not a regular cloak, but the Invisibility Cloak he knew Potter possessed and the thought that Potter probably looked like he was talking to himself made him feel a bit better. 

Harry smirked. “He’s a sad donkey from a Muggle cartoon,” he said. “Why aren’t you on the Slytherin team?” 

“I know you haven’t just compared me to a _donkey_ ,” Draco snarled, ignoring Harry’s question. “And I’m not sad! I was just enjoying some peace and quiet before you ruined it.” 

“That’s not what I asked,” Harry said. “Seriously, why aren’t you on the team? You’re much better than whoever they have now. He didn’t even notice the snitch when it flew right in front of him.” 

Draco blinked under the cloak. “Did you just pay me a compliment?” he asked suspiciously. 

Harry paused. “I suppose I did. It’s the truth though, you are better than him.”

Draco shook his head slightly, though Harry couldn’t see him. “I haven’t flown since, well…” he trailed off. The last time he’d flown had been on the back of Harry’s broom to escape the Fiendfyre. 

It was Harry’s turn to blink, rather owlishly, in the direction of where he assumed Draco’s head was. “Since the battle,” he finished softly, realising that prior to coming back to Hogwarts, that was true of him too. 

“Yes,” Draco replied stiffly. He was glad that he couldn’t be seen, for he didn’t want Potter to see his embarrassment. Sighing, he turned his head towards Harry. “Why do you _think_ I’m not on the team, Potter? You must be even thicker than I thought if you haven’t noticed that I’m not exactly liked by my own housemates!”

Harry bristled slightly. “I had noticed actually. Why do _you_ think I’m _here_ now?” 

Draco stopped to consider this. He had no clue why Potter would be out here with him instead of celebrating with his team. “Please tell me you’re not trying to rescue me again?” he sighed. “I’m already…” he broke off again, not wanting to admit that he was in Potter’s debt. 

“Why does everyone think I have a hero complex?” Harry muttered, mostly to himself.

“Because you do,” Draco retorted with a small snort. 

“No, I’m not here to ‘rescue’ you,” Harry said with exasperation, using air quotes round the word. “Believe it or not, I am actually concerned for you. You’re… well, there are barely any other seventh year Slytherins and the ones who are here are ignoring you. I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye, but…” he trailed off, not sure how to finish his sentence.

“I’m touched, Potter,” Draco said drily. 

A half smile played on Harry’s lips as he ran one hand through his hair, making it stick out even more than normal. 

“Must you always look like you’ve been dragged through a hedge backwards?” Draco asked, quite unable to help himself as he watched Harry through the cloak. “I mean, you have heard of combs, haven’t you?”

“Shut up,” Harry muttered, trying to smooth his hair back down. “I can’t help having hair that has a mind of it’s own.”

Draco laughed softly, unable to help himself once more. Harry blinked again. He didn’t think he’d ever heard Draco laugh in such a way before. Usually when the blonde was laughing, it was loudly and at Harry’s expense. 

“Look Malfoy,” Harry started, hoping that he wouldn’t be hexed at any second. “I’m prepared to put everything behind us. I meant it before when I said I was fed up of seeing you moping - and before you say anything, you are moping. I would be moping if I were in your shoes. And this isn’t me trying to be all noble and stuff. I’m tired of fighting with you.” 

Draco, who had opened his mouth to protest at the moping comment, didn’t say anything for a moment. “I’m tired of fighting too,” he said softly, realising that he actually meant it. He couldn’t deny that he’d been lonely since coming back to Hogwarts and after the war, arguing with Harry didn’t seem to be that high on his priorities anymore. He realised that he didn’t even care what his father would think of this development. It had, after all, been his father’s influence that had got him into trouble in the first place. 

Harry was slightly taken aback by this admission. He hadn’t expected Draco to agree with him. “What?”

“I’m tired of fighting too,” Draco repeated with a bit more conviction. “The war is over, there are more important things than fighting with you.” 

“Sooo…” Harry started, not sure where to go from there. He was interrupted by a bit of rustling before Draco’s hand appeared from under the cloak. 

“Fresh start, Potter,” Draco said softly. “I’m Draco Malfoy.” 

Harry blinked in surprise before grinning and shaking Draco’s hand. “Harry Potter.” 

Draco smiled to himself under the cloak. Maybe he could cope after all. 

“So this is going to sound weird after that,” Harry began. “But I really need to go. I haven’t showered yet.” 

“I thought I could smell something,” Draco said with a smirk, starting to pull the cloak away. 

“Very funny,” Harry said with a shake of his head as he stood up. “Look, keep the cloak for a bit if you want. It might help with the stares.” 

“Are you sure?” Draco asked, pausing. 

“Yes. I’m used to being stared at, you’re not,” Harry replied. “It’s not much fun, but they’ll soon get tired of it.” 

“I wouldn’t bet on it,” Draco muttered. “But thank you. I appreciate it.” 

Harry smiled. “I’ll see you in the Great Hall at dinner then?” 

“Maybe,” Draco said with a grin. “But only if I take this cloak off.”

Harry laughed and turned with a wave. He jogged back to the castle feeling much happier than he had done before.

***

A couple of hours later, the Great Hall was bustling with noise as the students took their seats for dinner. Harry, Ron and Hermione settled into their usual places on the Gryffindor table, Harry positioned so that he could see the Slytherin table. So far he’d managed to avoid telling Ron where he’d run off to earlier, but he knew he could only get away with saying ‘I’ll tell you later’ for so long.

Harry’s eyes flickered to the doorway as he caught sight of the familiar white blonde hair of Draco Malfoy. He watched surreptitiously as Draco made his way to the end of the long bench and sat down. Again, no-one else from Slytherin sat with, or even looked at him. Despite this though, Harry thought that Draco looked a little bit less miserable than he had done the day before. 

Harry jumped as Ron poked him with his fork. “Hey!” he yelped, rubbing his arm. “What was that for?” 

“Hermione asked you a question,” Ron replied, following Harry’s gaze. “But you were clearly distracted.” 

“Sorry Hermione,” Harry said, flushing slightly. “What is it?” 

“I was just asking what you think he’s up to this year,” Hermione answered, nodding in Draco’s direction. 

Harry shrugged, hoping he hadn’t gone red as he looked over at the Slytherin table again. “Dunno,” he said. “He doesn’t seem to be doing much at all.” 

At that moment, Draco glanced up and caught Harry’s eye, giving a small smile which Harry returned without thinking. 

“Are you alright?” Ron asked for the second time that day, giving Harry a funny look. “Since when do you and Malfoy _smile_ at each other?”

‘Since today,’ Harry thought as he gave another shrug. 

“Harry, what aren’t you telling us?” Hermione asked, fixing Harry with a stare. 

“Nothing that I’m going to tell you here,” Harry said pointedly.

“I knew there was something!” Ron exclaimed triumphantly. “Is it something to do with you going off after the match?” 

“Will you shut up?!” Harry hissed, aware that people on their table were looking at them curiously. “I told you I’d tell you what that was about later!” 

“Alright, alright,” Ron said, lifting his hands apologetically. 

Hermione watched the exchange curiously. “And will I get to find out about… whatever this is?” she asked, one eyebrow raised. 

Harry fights the urge to bang his head off the table. He isn’t really sure why he wants to keep his meeting with Draco a secret, but he does. He doesn’t say anything for a moment but eventually nods. “I’ll tell you both after dinner, but not here or in the common room.”

Hermione and Ron shared a look. They were both concerned by Harry’s behaviour earlier in the day. It just wasn’t like him to rush away straight after a match without even celebrating with the team. “Ok, so where?” Hermione asked. 

“The astronomy tower,” Harry said, thinking of somewhere that no-one would go. “It should be quiet if we go right after dinner.” He was answered by twin nods from Ron and Hermione. Chewing his lip slightly he glanced back at the Slytherin table to see that the scene hadn’t changed. Draco was still alone, but at least no-one was staring at him.


	4. Secrets Shared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry confesses to Ron & Hermione that he's talked to Draco. Draco & Harry spend some time together and share some secrets. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters/places belong to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them and promise to return them unscathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time as it didn't feel right splitting it :-)

After Harry had left him, Draco stayed where he was, hidden under the cloak for another half an hour trying to process what had just happened. Had he really shook Harry Potter’s hand? That was something he’d never thought would happen. Not after Potter’s rejection in first year. He supposed they must both be growing up, which made him smile and shake his head. 

Checking around him carefully, Draco removed the cloak and folded it up. He wasn’t sure it would actually be long enough to cover him while walking, he was much taller than Potter. But he appreciated the gesture and he had to admit, it had been nice to sit and just relax without anyone being able to see him. 

Draco headed back to the castle, intending to get warm before dinner. He shoved the cloak into his robe pocket as he walked, thinking that he’d give it back to Potter after dinner. 

When it came to time for dinner, however, Draco had changed his mind. He’d attempted to sit in the common room in front of the fire, but had been forced to retire to his room when a load of younger Slytherins had surrounded him and though they pretended not to, he knew they were looking at him and holding hushed conversations. He hadn’t dared to put the cloak on in front of them, so he’d decided his best option was the dormitory. 

Entering the Great Hall, he’d spotted Potter immediately. Of course he was sitting with Weasley and Granger, he wasn’t likely to suddenly move to the Slytherin table after just one conversation. ‘But maybe later,’ Draco had mused, thinking it would be nice to have a conversation at the dinner table again. In fact, the only times he was really speaking nowadays was to answer questions in class and, of course, the conversation he’d had with Harry. He glanced at the Gryffindor table and when he realised Potter was looking back, offered a smile. His stomach gave a small lurch when the smile was returned. 

Draco continued to keep an eye on the trio while he ate. Judging by the way Weasley was goggling at Potter, he’d noticed that Potter had smiled at him and apparently was mortally offended. This amused Draco and he wondered if Potter had told the other two that he’d spent a while talking with Draco. He guessed not since Weasley hadn’t punched him, or Potter, yet. 

As soon as he’d finished eating, Draco got up and left the Great Hall. He wanted to get back to the common room before the rest of his housemates so that he could get to his dorm room without all the stares. Thankfully the rest of the house had taken to ignoring him completely at mealtimes, which he found preferable to them staring at him down the table, but for some reason their bizarre logic didn’t apply to the common room and he was still subjected to all kinds of unwanted attention. 

He gave the password as soon as he reached the door and headed straight for his bed, settling himself and pulling the hangings closed. He took Potter’s cloak out of his pocket and smoothed the creases out. Not that he thought Potter would be bothered by them, but he felt better once they were gone. As he stroked the soft fabric of the cloak, Draco found himself wondering how he’d be able to have another conversation with Harry. He wondered if it would be weird to send an owl to the Gryffindor table at breakfast. It was either that or attempt it in class, he thought, and the owl may, in fact, be the easier option.

***

As he finished his treacle tart, Harry watched Draco leave the Great Hall. He frowned slightly when no-one from the Slytherin table even flickered when Draco left. He remembered that before the war, even though the Slytherins weren’t as outwardly friendly as all the other houses, they were still loyal and civil to each other. And now that the Death Eaters had all been imprisoned and Draco had been pardoned at trial, Harry felt that the way the blonde was being shunned was very unnecessary.

Putting his spoon down, Harry watched as the plates wiped themselves clean and then disappeared. He looked to Ron and Hermione. “Come on then,” he said, deciding that it would be better to get it over with. The three stood up and headed for the astronomy tower.

Harry walked silently, considering making something up instead of telling the truth about his conversation with Draco. But, he thought, if he got Ron and Hermione on side, then he wouldn’t have to sneak around to talk with the Slytherin. He just hoped they’d see his point. 

“Er, Harry?” Ron spoke as they approached the entrance to the astronomy tower. “We’re not climbing all the way to the top are we?” 

Harry stopped so suddenly that Ron bumped into him from behind. “No,” he replied after a moment’s thought. “Just being up here should be far enough away that we’re not likely to be overheard.” 

“Is this all really necessary though, Harry?” Hermione asked sceptically. 

Harry pulled both Ron and Hermione into an alcove that was just inside the door. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “But I don’t want to be overheard. Okay, so don’t go mad, but when I went off after the match, I went to find Malfoy.” 

Ron opened his mouth as though to protest, but shut it again after Hermione elbowed him. 

“Why?” Hermione asked, trying to keep her tone neutral. 

“You said it on the train, Hermione. It’s weird seeing him on his own,” Harry started. “But not only that, it’s the way even his housemates are ignoring him. He’s been sitting there all term getting stared at and talked about by the people who are meant to have his back, for want of a better phrase,” he continued. “I don’t know, I just felt sorry for him. What he did wasn’t his fault, not really. And he was pardoned by the Wizengamot. How is it fair for him to be treated like that?” 

Hermione chewed her lip while Ron’s mouth was opening and closing like a fish. 

Harry sighed. “I just thought about how I would feel if I was in his position. I’m prepared to give him another chance, a fresh start,” he added, thinking back to the conversation he’d had with Draco. “I don’t see any reason to keep fighting with him. He’s different now.” 

“He’s still the same slimy git that Not-Moody turned into a ferret though, Harry!” Ron exclaimed, unable to keep quiet any longer. “How can you be sure that he’s changed? That he’s not going to become the next You Know Who?!” 

“Seriously Ron?!” Harry retorted with a snort. “Do you _really_ think he’s capable of all that? You saw him at the battle. He was in over his head! Remember, I saw him up there with Dumbledore. He was never going to kill him, he was lowering his wand until the rest of the Death Eaters turned up!” 

“Listen to yourself, Harry! You’re defending the boy who went out of his way all through school to make your life as difficult as possible!” Ron exploded. “How can you forget all that?” 

Harry glared at Ron, breathing hard. “I haven’t _forgotten_ ,” he bit out. “I just think it’s silly to keep arguing with him over pointless stuff.” 

Ron shook his head and looked away. 

“Are you sure, Harry?” Hermione asked quietly. “He has done some pretty unforgivable things.” 

“So have I, and yes I’m sure,” Harry said firmly. “Surely you see my point, Hermione?” 

Hermione chewed her lip again, thinking carefully before speaking. “ I do,” she nodded. “But I hope you know what you’re doing. And he definitely still has some apologising to do.” 

Harry gave her a grateful look. “I know he does,” he nodded, knowing exactly what she was talking about. “And I think he will, if you give him chance.”

“I’ll try,” Hermione said, nodding. “You know I will. But what are you planning to do? Invite him to sit with us? The rest of the house will go mad.” 

Harry shook his head. “No. I don’t think he’d do it anyway,” he said thoughtfully. “He still has his pride and I’m pretty sure that wouldn’t allow him to sit at the Gryffindor table. Anyway, I’ve only had the one conversation with him. I don’t even know whether we’ll get any further, but I want to make an effort. Plus, I’ll want my invisibility cloak back eventually.” 

“Your cloak?!” Ron said aghast, whipping his head round again. “You’ve given him your cloak?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I haven’t given it to him, I’ve let him borrow it,” he corrected. “To help him avoid some of the staring.” 

Ron shook his head again. “Harry, I’ll never understand it,” he said after a long pause. “But if you want to try and be friends with Malfoy, fine. I can’t promise I will ever be proper friends with him, but I’ll be civil,” he continued with a sigh. He knew it would be pointless to argue with both Harry and Hermione when they put their minds to something. 

Harry smiled gratefully. “Thank you,” he said. “Trying is all I ask.”

***

The next morning, Harry was surprised when one of the school owls appeared at his plate during the post delivery. He wasn’t expecting any letters, much less something from someone else in the school. Curiously he untied the letter from the owl’s leg and offered it some crumbs from his plate as payment. The owl gave a soft hoot and ate gratefully before flying away again.

Glancing around slightly, Harry unrolled the parchment. 

_‘Can we talk again after Potions? D’_

Harry looked up at the Slytherin table where, sure enough, Draco was looking back at him. Harry gave a small nod, sure that no-one else would be paying attention to him. Draco quirked his mouth in a half smile and nodded once.

When he turned his attention back to his food, Harry became aware of someone’s eyes on him. Looking up again, he found Ron watching him. 

“Was that from him?” Ron asked, jerking his head towards the Slytherin table.

“Yes,” Harry sighed. “Did you read it?” 

Ron shook his head. “Why’s he sending you letters? Why not just come over?”

“I don’t know Ron, maybe it has something to do with the fact that if he came over here, he’d probably be hexed,” Harry hissed. “You know how he is. He’s not going to start acting like a Gryffindor all of a sudden!” 

Ron flushed slightly. “Fair enough,” he muttered, embarrassed that he hadn’t thought of that. 

Harry shook his head slightly. “He wants to talk after Potions,” he said. “We have a free period then, so I’ll meet you in Transfiguration, okay?” 

Ron frowned slightly but nodded. “Okay. But be careful, okay?” 

“What do you think he’s going to do to me, Ron?” Harry asked exasperatedly. “Besides, I can handle him. I’ve never been scared of him before, I’m not going to start now.” 

Ron smirked, remembering times in the past when Harry and Draco had clashed. “Yeah, alright, but still. Be careful.”

Harry sighed but nodded. “Yes, yes, alright.” He knew it would be the only way to keep Ron happy.

***

As they entered the Potions lab, Draco wondered whether he’d have anyone to share a station with today. So far, he’d spent every Potions class alone at his station, but he was sure he remembered that they were supposed to be working with partners today.

Placing his bag on a station, he took his seat and began to take out his textbook. He heard another bag being placed on the table and looked to his left, startled when he realised it was Potter. Lost for words, he simply stared at Potter. 

“We need to work with partners today,” Harry said, shrugging as he took out his textbook too. He was steadfastly ignoring the looks he knew they were getting from their classmates. 

Draco nodded, putting his bag on the floor. “Alright,” he said softly, not daring to look at anyone else in the room. He had a feeling that no-one would be impressed with the arrangement but as long as Potter didn’t mess his potion up, he didn’t really care. “You’d better concentrate though. I still want to pass this class.” 

Harry snorted. “Don’t worry, I will.” 

Draco smirked. “Good.”

They sat down and waited for the instructions to appear on the board. Draco tapped his fingers on the table anxiously. He could feel people watching him, as though daring him to try and hurt Potter somehow. 

“Ignore them,” Harry muttered under his breath. “Don’t let them get to you.”

“Easy for you to say, Potter,” Draco answered bitterly. “They wouldn’t care less if you hex me, they’re just waiting to see if I’ll do anything to you.”

“Yeah, well, I know you’re not going to,” Harry said confidently. “I wouldn’t be here if I thought you would, but I know you’re not stupid.”

Draco blinked and looked at Harry for the first time since they sat down. He nodded gratefully before turning his attention to the professor. 

Harry did the same, making a silent promise to make things better for Draco. 

They were soon too busy concentrating on their task to say much else to each other, other than to discuss the brewing of the potion. Soon enough the class was over and they’d both passed with full marks, thanks to Draco’s affinity for potions. 

Harry caught Ron’s eye and motioned for him to go ahead. “I’ll see you in Transfiguration,” he said. 

Ron nodded, narrowing his eyes at Draco briefly before turning to leave. 

By the time Harry had packed his things away and turned to look at Draco, the other boy had disappeared. Harry frowned in confusion, looking around. 

“Malfoy?” 

“I’m here.” 

Draco’s voice came from somewhere on Harry’s right side. 

“Cloak?” Harry asked, smiling slightly. 

“Yes. Just… just for this time,” Draco replied. “Don’t you think it’d be a bit odd if we were to walk through the corridors together?” 

“Well, I suppose it would a bit,” Harry said. “But we’ve just spent a Potions class working together without a cross word between us. If it makes you feel better though, that’s okay.” 

Draco nodded, forgetting that Harry couldn’t see him. “It does. I’m still a bit self conscious and, well, I don’t trust some people around here.” 

“Okay,” Harry said, nodding too. “Where do you want to go? Room of Requirement?” 

“It might be easiest,” Draco replied thoughtfully. “We’ll be able to relax properly in there.” 

“Let’s go then,” Harry said. “Er, you’d better follow me. That way if I bump into anyone it won’t be so weird.” 

“Lead the way,” Draco answered, adjusting his bag over his shoulder and making sure the cloak was still in position. “Oh, wait, can you see my feet?” 

Harry paused and looked round, directing his gaze toward the floor. “No, why?” 

“I didn’t know if this cloak was long enough to cover me completely,” Draco replied. “I’m taller than you.” 

“Oh,” Harry laughed. “No, it’s fine. I can’t see you at all… which is weird. This must be how Hermione felt when I insisted on wearing the cloak to Hogsmeade in fourth year.” 

Draco snorted. “Well get a move on, then I can take it off,” he said, prodding Harry in the back. 

“Alright, alright,” Harry said, heading out of the classroom. He lead the way through the corridors to the seventh floor, carefully making sure they avoided anyone coming the opposite way. He could feel Draco following close behind him and he had to admit that he felt a thrill of excitement as they walked that he hadn’t felt since he was much younger.

***

Finally they reached the place where the Room of Requirement would appear. Checking around carefully, Harry concentrated hard on having a comfortable room in which they could relax and began walking back and forth. He couldn’t feel Draco’s presence behind him any longer so he assumed he was waiting somewhere near so that they didn’t confuse the room by thinking of different things.

As Harry completed his third trip past the wall, the door appeared to let them into the Room of Requirement. As he turned to face the wall, he saw the door opening and felt a brief moment of panic before he realised that it was probably Draco. He hurried to follow the invisible blonde into the room, shutting the door behind him. 

When he turned to face the room, Draco had taken the cloak off and was carefully folding it over his arm while gazing around the room. “Nice work, Potter,” he said appreciatively. 

Harry looked around and nodded. “It’s not bad, is it?” he mused, taking in their surroundings. A nice, comfortable looking couch sat in the centre of the room with a couple of big, squashy armchairs at either end, giving them the option of sitting together or apart. There was also a table, on which Draco had already deposited his school bag and Harry’s cloak. Harry added his bag to the pile, following it with his robe. In front of the couch was a big open fireplace with a fire burning in it and a thick sheepskin rug on the floor.

Draco settled himself on one end of the couch, sitting with his back to the armrest and his knees pulled up to his chest. 

Harry’s stomach flipped a little at the sight of Draco Malfoy looking so vulnerable. It was slightly unsettling, if he was honest. Looking between the couch and the chair, Harry decided to sit opposite Draco. Almost mirroring Draco’s position, Harry sat with his back to the armrest but crossed his legs in front of him. 

“So,” he began. “What did you want to talk about?” 

Draco regarded Harry carefully. “Why aren’t you scared like the rest?” he asked finally. “Why did you come to find me after the match yesterday instead of celebrating with your team? Why did you care so much that I wasn’t there?” The questions came out in a rush.

Harry exhaled. “I’m not scared because I’m the only one who knows what really happened with you and Dumbledore in the Astronomy Tower,” he said. “I was there, on the lower floor,” he admitted. “Dumbledore put some sort of jinx on me to stop me moving. I saw you lowering your wand, I know you weren’t going to go through with it.” 

He paused, licking his lips and averting his gaze. “I saw how scared you were,” he continued, his voice soft. “When Snape…” his voice cracked slightly. “That was the first death you’d seen, wasn’t it?” 

Draco nodded wordlessly, not looking at Harry. 

“I could tell,” Harry said, his voice still quiet. “By the look on your face. As for why I came to find you… I can’t really answer that. I don’t know myself, it just… felt important that I did. Find you, I mean.” 

“I’m glad you did,” Draco whispered, his chin resting on his knees. “I couldn’t go through with, well, you know. I was terrified,” he continued. “Terrified for me and for my family. Not Aunt Bella, but my mother and to a lesser extent my father. He was the one… he was always pushing me to be the best, to be top of the class. He was so… proud when I… when he chose me to… to do that. I didn’t… I never wanted to let him - my father - down. But I knew. I knew I wouldn’t be able to do _that_. I was so… lost that year.” 

Harry bit his lip, not wanting to interrupt Draco but at the same time wanting to take away the pain of the memories. He twisted his fingers together in his lap, waiting for Draco to continue. 

“Then afterwards, I wasn’t given… I was expected to be pleased that... that Snape had done it,” Draco carried on, his voice cracking. “That You Know Who was gaining strength and that his plan was coming together. But I couldn’t… I couldn’t feel pleased. I was absolutely terrified that… that things were getting worse for me. For everyone.” 

Harry chewed his lip a bit more before finally making a move. He shuffled along on the couch until he was sitting right in front of Draco. His hands shaking, he reached out and placed them over Draco’s own hands which were wrapped around his legs, ignoring the tingle that passed through them. 

“Look at me,” he whispered urgently. 

Draco slowly raised his eyes to meet Harry’s. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Harry whispered firmly. “Believe me. It wasn’t your fault. Dumbledore… Dumbledore was dying anyway. He… he knew what you’d been tasked to do… he knew that Snape had promised your mother. He died on his terms. He thought… he thought he’d given me enough information to enable me to… to stop Voldemort.” 

Draco flinched violently at the name. 

“Sorry,” Harry whispered. “I… it took me longer than it should have to figure everything out. I couldn’t… your mother saved my life. In the forest. She knew… she knew I was alive but… but she didn’t tell him. She asked me if _you_ were… alive and when I told her you were, she told him I was dead. I had been… briefly,” he continued, his voice shaking. “But it wasn’t really me who’d died… it was the piece of _him_ that he’d left in me with this.” He pointed to his scar. 

“Your mother… she allowed me to get back to the castle,” he carried on, still whispering. “Did she tell you that? If… if it hadn’t been for her, I wouldn’t…” 

Harry didn’t finish his sentence. He didn’t need to. They both knew where he was going with it. 

“The point is,” Harry carried on after a momentary pause. “I was always destined to ‘die’. It was the prophecy that Professor Trelawney made. ‘Neither can live while the other survives.’ As soon… as soon as the part of him left in me was destroyed, the rest of him could be destroyed.” 

Draco shook his head, his eyes wide. “You… you knew you were going to die?” he asked in a whisper. 

Harry shook his head in reply. “Not until right before I went into the forest,” he said softly. “And then… then I knew it was something I had to do.” 

Draco swallowed hard and looked away. 

“You and I weren’t so different,” Harry said. “Both chosen for something we had no choice about.” He squeezed Draco’s hands gently. “Now we have to move on.” 

Draco turned back to look at Harry, his grey eyes bright. He turned his hands slightly under Harry’s to link their fingers and squeezed back. “Can you help me?” he whispered. 

Harry smiled shakily and nodded. “Yes,” he whispered back.


	5. Of Naps And Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry & Draco spend more time together.

Neither Harry or Draco moved for what seemed like a very long time. They sat, hands locked together without saying a word, though neither of them felt like anything needed to be said. 

After what seemed like hours, Harry licked his lips. “We need to find out what time it is,” he whispered. 

Draco closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. “I don’t want to go yet.”

“Neither do I,” Harry said softly. “But if I don’t turn up for Transfiguration, Ron is going to think you’ve hurt me.”

“I know,” Draco replied. “I don’t want him to think that.”

Harry carefully extracted one hand from Draco’s, untangling their fingers and immediately feeling a sense of loss. Checking his watch, he gave a sigh of relief. “We’ve got half an hour.”

Draco looked up from where he’d been gazing at his hand - the one that was not holding onto Harry’s hand. “Do you still want to stay?”

Harry nodded. “I think,” he said, shifting slightly as he realised his legs were going to sleep. “I think we need to get more comfortable. I’m starting to lose feeling in my legs.”

“Oh,” Draco said, looking down to where Harry’s legs were crossed. “Sorry.”

Harry shook his head. “Not your fault. I chose to sit like this,” he said, giving a crooked smile. He shuffled round again so that he was sitting next to Draco, managing not to unlink their hands. If he was honest, he was getting just as much comfort from it as Draco was. 

Harry tipped his head back against the couch and turned to look at Draco. He studied Draco’s profile quietly, taking in the smooth pale skin marred by the dark circles under the other boy’s eyes. 

Draco turned his head to gaze back at Harry, mirroring his position and resting head against the cushions. “What?” he asked softly. 

“I don’t know,” Harry replied. “Did you ever imagine you’d be sitting on a couch like this with me of all people?”

Draco snorted softly. “Can’t say I did,” he admitted. “What about you?”

Harry smiled. “No, if you’d have told me this was in my future in fourth year, I’d have thought you were insane.”

Draco nodded. “Same here,” he said. “I hated you that year,” he admitted. 

“The feeling was mutual,” Harry said with a small smile. “All those _exclusives_ you gave to bloody Rita Skeeter.”

“Yeah… sorry about that,” Draco said, a faint pink tinge appearing on his cheeks. “If it matters at all, I never thought you were Granger’s boyfriend.”

Harry laughed softly. “Funnily enough, that was the last thing on my mind back then. It was more the one that said I was a stark, raving lunatic that bothered me.”

“I never actually said those words,” Draco said seriously. “You know what she’s like. Makes up a load of bollocks most of the time.”

“I do. She’s vile,” Harry said. “I think the stories bothered Hermione more than me, truth be told. I was kind of used to people talking rubbish about me.”

“I just thought it was funny at the time,” Draco admitted. “I never intended anyone to take the stories seriously. All I really wanted to do was distract you so that you didn’t win.”

Harry shrugged. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. “The Prophet managed to print worse things about me in fifth year without your help.” 

Draco half smiled. “I know. You’ll have to forgive me, but I enjoyed that at the time too, considering you landed my father in Azkaban that year.”

Harry returned the smile and nodded slightly. “Yeah, I’m afraid _you’ll_ have to forgive _me_ for that one,” he said.

“I understand why it happened,” Draco said, shrugging. “I’m not angry anymore. My father was… misguided. He deserved what happened to him, but I couldn’t see that at the time.”

“You wouldn’t have been expected to,” Harry replied. “He’s your father. Of course you’d be on his side.” 

“Yeah, well, if I hadn’t have been so firmly on his side I might not have got into the mess I did,” Draco sighed. “I was _chosen_ in order to punish my father. He failed in his task so You Know Who decided the best thing to do was have me replace him and carry out _that mission_ with the hope that… that I died trying.” 

“And you almost did because of me,” Harry whispered. “I’m sorry for hitting you with that curse in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. I had no idea… the sight of you lying there, blood just… not stopping… that sight haunted me.” 

Draco gazed into Harry’s eyes, unblinking. “Apology accepted,” he whispered after a long pause, squeezing Harry’s hand gently. 

Harry squeezed back, not trusting his voice to say anything. He hadn’t expected Draco to accept his apology so readily, but was grateful all the same. It was true, the sight of Draco lying motionless with blood spreading steadily across his shirt _had_ haunted him and still, on occasion, did now. Perhaps, he thought, that was why he felt so strongly about making things right for Draco. Or perhaps, it was because he couldn’t handle the thought of life without Draco. 

Harry blinked again and checked his watch. “Ten minutes,” he said. “Ten minutes and we have to go back to reality.” 

Draco grunted softly. “Do we have to? It’s quite nice just… being here with you.” 

“Careful,” Harry grinned. “You’re starting to sound like you like me.” 

Draco laughed softly. “Maybe I do,” he said, catching Harry’s eye again. “At least, I don’t hate you anymore.” 

Harry smiled. “We can do this again,” he said. “If you want, I mean?” 

Draco returned the smile. “I’d like that,” he nodded. “I think I’d be able to cope with the rest of the year if I could do this again.” 

“Then we can do it as often as you like,” Harry said softly. “Because this has helped me as much as you.”

***

When Harry turned up at Transfiguration completely unscathed, Ron had almost looked disappointed.

Over the next few months, Harry and Draco continued to spend their free period after Potions together in the Room of Requirement. Draco was still borrowing Harry’s Invisibility Cloak, much to Ron’s annoyance. He was still having trouble accepting that Harry wanted to be friends with a Slytherin, especially _that_ Slytherin in particular, though he didn’t say much about it. 

The week before Easter holidays arrived and Harry was heading to the seventh floor, the comforting presence of Draco behind him, albeit invisible. As was their ritual, Draco stood quietly by the wall as Harry paced to open the door up. 

Upon entering the room, Draco frowned. “Why is it different?” 

Harry followed him in and frowned too. “I dunno,” he said. “I thought the same thing I always think. I mean, I suppose we never do use those armchairs…”

“Well no, but it’s nice to have the option,” Draco said, folding the invisibility cloak up and placing it on the table, which was also significantly smaller. 

Harry chuckled, dumping his bag on the table. “If you say so.”

“Does this couch seem bigger to you?” Draco asked thoughtfully, settling himself onto the cushion that had become ‘his’. “And softer?”

Harry flopped down beside him and looked at the couch critically. “You know, I think it does,” he replied, frowning. “It’s more like a…”

“Bed,” Draco finished, his eyes widening. “Why would it give us a bed? Are you tired?”

Harry thought for a second, trying to come up with a reason for the bed appearing. “Maybe a little?” he said cautiously, attempting to stifle a yawn, but failing miserably. 

Draco turned to look at Harry. “You do look completely knackered,” he said, gazing at the other boy. “What have you been doing?”

Harry shrugged. “Quidditch practice? Homework… lots and lots of homework,” he sighed. 

Draco frowned. “You’ll burn yourself out before the exams come if you’re not careful,” he said. “Maybe you should have gone back to your dorm for a nap today.”

Harry shook his head. “No. I need this as much as you do,” he said. “This is my escape. I can relax in here with you.”

Draco gave a soft laugh. “And that’s top of the list of things that no-one would ever have expected Harry Potter to say.”

Harry shrugged. “Who cares? It’s true.” 

Draco smiled and shook his head. He regarded Harry carefully, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he worried at it. Then, throwing caution to the wind, he slid an arm around Harry’s waist. “Come here,” he muttered, tugging Harry towards him so that they were both lying down. 

Harry gasped in surprise, but didn’t resist when Draco maneuvered them to lie down. “What are you doing?” he asked softly, his face much closer to Draco’s ear than it normally was. 

“You need sleep,” Draco replied. “If this is the only way you’ll get it, then so be it. I’ll set an alarm to go off ten minutes before we need to leave. Now close your eyes.” 

Harry blinked slowly, taking the situation in. Draco’s arm was still around his waist, providing warmth and, oddly, security. He became acutely aware that the blonde’s chest was pressed firmly to his back. It slowly dawned on him that he didn’t find this weird. On the contrary, it felt just right. 

“Oh,” Harry whispered. _“Oh.”_

“Go to sleep,” Draco whispered, his breath warm on the back of Harry’s neck, causing him to shiver. 

Harry smiled contentedly, covering Draco’s hand with his own and squeezing gently as he closed his eyes and succumbed to the tiredness. Within five minutes, both boys’ breathing had evened out and they slept soundly until Draco’s alarm sounded.

***

Harry stirred as the alarm sounded, turning slightly under Draco’s arm. “Draco… Draco wake up,” he said softly.

“Did you just call me Draco?” Draco asked without opening his eyes. 

Harry paused. “Yes?” he said uncertainly, realising that he had, in fact, used Draco’s first name without even thinking about it. 

“Do that more often,” Draco murmured. “I like how it sounds when you say it.” 

Harry felt himself flush, though he wasn’t sure why. He turned himself away again, smiling to himself as he settled back into the comfortable position he’d been in for the last hour. “Do you think this is weird?” he asked softly, his hand finding Draco’s once more. 

“Do I think what’s weird?” Draco replied, his eyes still closed. He tightened his grip on Harry slightly. 

“The fact we’ve just… napped together,” Harry said, choosing his words carefully. 

Draco considered the situation. “No,” he said. “You needed sleep. I helped you get the sleep. What’s weird?” 

“You know what I mean,” Harry said, threading his fingers between Draco’s, lightly stroking the soft skin. “Is this… are we…” he trailed off. 

“I don’t like girls, if that’s what you’re asking,” Draco sighed, before pausing. “I do like you though.” 

Harry swallowed, his fingers still moving over Draco’s. “I like you too. I like _this_ ,” he said. “It feels right.”

“Good,” Draco replied, a smile playing on his lips. “Now shut up.” 

Harry smiled, sliding his hand under Draco’s and lifting it so he could press a tentative kiss to the blonde’s knuckles. Draco shivered at the tingle that spread through him. 

“We need to go or Weasley will have me strung up in the Great Hall,” Draco said with a slight groan. He really didn’t want to move, not now they were getting somewhere. 

“I know,” Harry sighed, but making no move to get up. “But if we move, then we won’t be here anymore and I’m afraid that this will turn out to be a dream.” 

“It’s not a dream, I promise,” Draco said, squeezing Harry’s hand. “We can come back later?” he added hopefully. 

“Tonight,” Harry replied, nodding. “After dinner.”

“It’s a date,” Draco said with a smile as they both sat up reluctantly. 

Harry grinned back. Maybe the Room knew what it was doing, he thought as they slipped off the bed and gathered their things. 

Draco slipped the cloak into his bag and took a deep breath before opening the door. 

Harry watched him, eyes wide. It was the first time Draco had left the room without the protection that the cloak was giving him. He reached out and caught the blonde’s wrist. “Are you sure?” 

Draco looked down at Harry’s hand circling his wrist and then back up at the Gryffindor. “Completely.” 

Harry felt a rush of affection swell in his chest as he nodded. “Alright. Let’s go,” he said, giving Draco’s wrist one last squeeze before they stepped out of the room.

***

Together they walked side by side along the corridors of the school, fingers brushing every now and again as they walked. As predicted, people stared at them in disbelief as they passed, but if Draco was feeling self conscious, he didn’t show it. In fact, if Harry wasn’t mistaken, the blonde had some of his swagger back and where it would have annoyed him in the past, now he felt pleased to see it. Draco simply wasn’t Draco without a bit of swagger.

The rest of the day’s classes passed in something of a blur for both Harry and Draco and before they knew it, it was time for dinner. 

Draco felt people looking at him as he sat down, but today he felt like he couldn’t care less. He glared back at them instead of avoiding their gaze as he had been and was satisfied when they looked away first. 

Harry took his usual seat at the Gryffindor table and couldn’t help but smirk when he saw Draco glaring at first years. The sight that would once have made him frown now made his heart jump with joy as it was a sign that Draco was regaining his confidence. He didn’t look as broken. And it helped that Draco wasn’t actually doing anything horrible to them. 

At that moment, Draco glanced over to the Gryffindor table and quirked an eyebrow at Harry before giving him a smile that made Harry’s stomach do somersaults. Oh, Merlin, Harry thought, I’ve got it bad. He smiled back before being drawn into the conversation that Ron was having with Hermione. 

Dinner passed fairly quickly and as his plate cleared itself for the final time, Harry stood up abruptly. 

“Where are you going?” Ron asked, slightly alarmed at the speed with which Harry had stood up. 

“Quidditch practice,” Harry answered vaguely, giving them a wave as he headed for the Slytherin table. 

“Harry, we haven’t got…” Ron trailed off as he watched as Draco stood up and joined Harry, walking out of the Great Hall with purpose, their robes billowing slightly behind them. “We’ve lost him,” he said faintly. 

Hermione, who was also watching them as they left, shook her head. “We haven’t lost Harry,” she said. “But I think we might have gained Malfoy.”

Ron looked back at her, confused. “What?”

Hermione shook her head again. “Nevermind,” she said, smiling to herself. She made a note to get Harry alone for a chat later.


	6. Date Night... of sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry & Draco enjoy each other's company after dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning of very brief misunderstanding that implies suicidal thoughts.

“What did you tell Weasley and Granger?” Draco asked as they walked side by side away from the Great Hall. 

“Er… that I had Quidditch practice,” Harry answered, realising his mistake. 

Draco snorted. “Really? I hope that’s not going to be a nickname that sticks.”

Harry laughed, ignoring a couple of first year Gryffindors who seemed to have missed dinner and were watching them pass, open mouthed. He shook his head. “Only if you want it to be,” he said with a smirk. 

“Draco sounds nicer,” Draco replied, looking at Harry out of the corner of his eye. 

Harry quirked a smile. “Alright… Draco,” he said, trying the name out again. It felt odd to be saying it, but at the same time, it sounded right. 

Draco gave a satisfied smile as they reached the seventh floor. As they rounded the corner, they were pleasantly surprised to see that the corridor was empty. 

Harry stepped forward to do his usual pacing, but was stopped by Draco’s hand on his arm. 

“Let me.”

Harry nodded, taken by surprise. He stood still, watching the blonde pace back and forth, wondering with a slight sense of trepidation about what the room was going to look like this time. 

As the door appeared, Draco smiled and pushed it open, holding it for Harry to enter first. 

“Ever the pureblood gentleman,” Harry said with a smile as he passed. He was somewhat relieved that Draco hadn’t imagined anything too wild. Their couch-slash-bed from earlier was there, along with the addition of some blankets and a couple of chairs at the table. He did notice, though, that the decor was now much greener than it had been. “Nice job.”

“Why change what’s been working so far?” Draco shrugged, taking off his robe and laying it on the back of one of the chairs. 

“Good point,” Harry nodded, taking his robe off too and loosening his tie. 

“Here,” Draco said, reaching into the pocket of his robe and pulling out two bottles of Butterbeer. 

Harry’s eyes lit up. “That’s better than pumpkin juice!” he said appreciatively. 

Draco grinned and handed one bottle to Harry, motioning to the couch. 

Harry settled himself onto the couch, waiting for Draco to join him. He lifted the bottle to his mouth and took a sip. 

Draco sat himself beside Harry, leaning against the other boy and sighing contentedly. “I’ve been thinking about this all afternoon,” he admitted. 

“Butterbeer?” Harry asked, taking another drink. 

“No, idiot,” Draco tutted. “Spending time with you.” 

“Oh,” Harry said, flushing. “Me too.”

Draco smiled and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. “I’ve felt better today than I have since term started,” he said. 

“I’d noticed,” Harry said with a smile. “We’ve just walked out of the Great Hall side by side, with smiles on our faces and no Invisibility Cloak.” 

“Well, I have you to thank for that,” Draco said. “You make me feel like… nothing else matters. If you’re around, I feel like I can cope with whatever comes my way. Talking about everything with you has really helped.” 

“It’s helped me too,” Harry admitted. “Ron and Hermione are great and all, but sometimes I don’t think they really get it. How can they?”

“I know what you mean,” Draco nodded. “At least you had them though. I didn’t dare talk about it with Mother and Father. They forbade me to speak about it, actually. I don’t think they liked being reminded of their… mistakes. And I couldn’t talk to Pansy either, she just… wouldn’t acknowledge it if I brought it up. She’d change the subject.” 

“How did you even manage to bring yourself to get on the train?” Harry asked softly. “If I hadn’t talked to someone about it I think I’d have gone mad… I definitely wouldn’t have been able to come back to school.” 

“I’m still a Malfoy, Harry,” Draco replied, his tone just as soft. “ _Malfoys don’t show weakness_.” he continued in a sarcastic voice. “At least, that’s what my father attempted to drum into me for all those years. I suppose some of it stuck.” 

Harry shook his head slightly. “And you call me an idiot,” he muttered. “No, I don’t mean that. You’re not an idiot. I am unbelievably glad that you got on the train, you know that, right?” 

Draco tilted his head up without lifting it off Harry’s shoulder. “I do,” he said. “I’m glad I did too. I mean, if someone had told me that the reason I’d be glad is _you_ , I never would have believed them. But I want to thank you for making the effort with me. If you hadn’t come and found me that day, I don’t know if I’d still be here now.” 

Harry looked at Draco in shock. 

“Here at _school_ ,” Draco clarified quickly. “I wasn’t _that_ depressed!” 

“Oh,” Harry said, flushing. “Well, good.”

Draco laughed, the sound vibrating through Harry and making him smile. If there was a sound he could listen to forever, he thought it might be the sound of Draco laughing like that.

“Were you really thinking of leaving?” Harry asked after a moment. 

“Yeah, I was,” Draco said with a sigh. “All the staring and whispering was getting to me. I couldn’t even sit in my common room without feeling like an exhibit in some kind of zoo. And don’t get me started on mealtimes. Did you know it’s possible to feel like you’re alone in a place that’s filled with hundreds of people?” 

“Do you know what, it annoyed me so much to see them ignoring you the way they were,” Harry confessed. “They’re your housemates. They’re supposed to be behind you and they just… left you. I mean, even when everyone thought I’d tricked the Goblet of Fire in fourth year, my housemates supported me. I had to deal with the snipes from everyone else but it was okay because Gryffindor were behind me. I guess I just don’t understand why they weren’t the same with you. It made me angry.” 

“You were angry on my behalf?” Draco asked, peering up at Harry again. “I’m touched,” he said truthfully. “Dropping that cloak on me was the best thing anyone’s ever done for me, you know?” 

“I did doubt myself when you started freaking out,” Harry said. 

“Wouldn’t you if you were suddenly trapped in a cloak that you didn’t see coming?” Draco asked, amused. 

“Well, yeah, probably,” Harry answered. “But don’t get me wrong, I’d do it again tomorrow. Although you still have my cloak, so I hope you don’t need me to do it again.” 

Draco chuckled. “I don’t think you’ll need to do it again,” he said. “I don’t want to hide anymore. I want to be able to walk around with you and just… be normal.” 

Harry snorted softly. “I don’t know if the pair of us walking around together will ever be perceived as normal,” he said. “But I’d like that.” 

“Are you sure?” Draco asked, his voice softening again. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Harry replied, frowning slightly. 

“Harry, I told you earlier that I don’t like girls,” Draco started. “I’ve never liked girls, not like that. But you... “

“Oh,” Harry said slowly, as he realised what Draco was getting at. “Ginny. I’m not going to lie, I did like her. But there was always something… missing. It’s weird. In a way, I think it’s always been you.” 

“What do you mean?” Draco asked, frowning. “I was awful to you…” 

“We were awful to each other,” Harry corrected. “But you were always there, getting involved in my life somehow. Do you not think the way we treated each other was like… a boy pulling a girl’s pigtails because he likes her?” 

Draco tilted his head back slightly, considering this. “Maybe… is that a Muggle thing?” 

“Yeah, I suppose so,” Harry nodded. “People always say that boys, when they’re younger, don’t know how to express their feelings properly so instead of just telling a girl they fancy them, they’re horrible to them. Like, pulling their pigtails or punching them in the arm or something.” 

Draco nodded thoughtfully. “That does sort of make sense… I mean, I would never have known how to tell you that you looked amazing in your dress robes at the Yule Ball…” 

“What?” Harry asked with a laugh. 

Draco flushed. “Your dress robes at the Yule Ball,” he repeated. “I’d never seen you look so good.”

“Oh my god,” Harry murmured, trying to hide his face in the cushion. “Really?” he asked, looking down at Draco who nodded, his cheeks burning now. 

“See, you never would have believed me if I’d told you that then,” Draco said. “I’m not even sure you believe me now.” 

“No, you’re right,” Harry said. “I wouldn’t have. I believe you now though. I would say that I’d never seen you look as good as you did in your dress robes, but it’d be a lie. You always looked good.” 

Draco snorted softly. “Another perk of being a Malfoy,” he said. “I was never allowed to look anything other than immaculate when I was in public.” 

“Oh really?” Harry asked, gazing down at Draco thoughtfully. 

“Mmhmm,” Draco answered, taking another sip of his forgotten Butterbeer. 

Harry took a sip of his own Butterbeer before placing the bottle on top of the table that was beside the couch. Then he did something that made Draco almost choke on the mouthful he’d taken. His hand found the hem of Draco’s jumper and slipped underneath to tug his shirt free. 

“What are you-” Draco began after he swallowed the Butterbeer, discarding the bottle. 

“Shh,” Harry replied, his hand moving to Draco’s tie now, loosening it around his neck before he lifted the hand to Draco’s hair. He hesitated for a brief moment before pushing his hand through the soft blonde hair, upsetting the normally straight parting and ruffling it so that Draco looked thoroughly dishevelled. 

Harry leant away from Draco so that he could admire his handiwork. “I just wanted to see what you’d look like all… ruffled,” he said softly. “You look… I like it.” 

Draco leant back on his elbows for a moment and glanced down at himself before bringing his eyes up to meet Harry’s again. They gazed at each other for a few seconds before Draco made a move. Reaching up, he took hold of Harry’s tie and pulled him down towards him, crushing their lips together in a fierce kiss.

Harry gasped against Draco’s mouth at the suddenness of the movement, but returned the kiss hungrily, one hand steadying himself against the arm of the couch. The other hand found it’s way back into Draco’s hair, tugging gently. 

Breaking apart, they gazed at each other, both slightly out of breath. 

“Wow,” Harry breathed shakily, running his hand through his own hair. 

Draco nodded. “Wow,” he repeated, flopping back against the bed. 

Harry nudged him over a bit so that he could lower himself down properly, settling himself on his side, facing Draco. 

Draco turned onto his side too, smiling somewhat shyly at Harry.

“Well, this escalated quickly,” Harry said with a grin. 

“Not quickly enough,” Draco replied, closing the gap between them and kissing Harry again, slower this time. 

Harry sighed softly into the kiss as he returned it, his hand cupping Draco’s cheek gently.

Their second kiss lasted much longer than the first and when they finally broke apart, Harry gazed into Draco’s eyes. “It’s definitely you,” he whispered. “Only you.” 

Draco answered with a brilliant smile followed by another tender kiss, his hand caressing the back of Harry’s neck lightly. 

Their Butterbeer long forgotten, Harry and Draco spent the rest of their evening in comfortable silence punctuated by intense periods of kissing as though now they’d discovered how it felt, they were afraid that if they stopped they’d forget.

After a couple of hours, the urge to keep kissing had subsided slightly and Harry shuffled closer to Draco, turning his back to the blonde’s chest and pulling his arm around his waist to resume their earlier napping position. “We’re going to miss curfew,” he said softly. 

Draco groaned. “Can’t we stay here?” 

“I want to,” Harry replied. “But you know if I don’t go back to Gryffindor Ron will come looking for you.”

Draco grunted. “Bloody Weasley,” he muttered. “Are you going to tell him about us?”

“Not just yet,” Harry replied carefully. “I’m not sure he’ll understand.”

“What about Granger?” 

“I’ll tell Hermione, yes,” Harry nodded. “She’s much more understanding and probably knew about this before we did. She’s probably waiting for me right now.” 

Draco chuckled softly. “I suppose that means we have to go then.” 

Harry sighed and nodded again. “We probably should. But, we can come back again. Maybe… maybe we can sit together at breakfast?” 

Draco smiled. “I’d like that, but whose table?” 

“It’d probably be easier if I joined you,” Harry said. “There’s, um, more space at your table.”

Draco nodded. “Only if you’re sure,” he said. “I don’t want you to get into any trouble.”

“I don’t care about that,” Harry said, shaking his head. “I’ll talk to Hermione and she’ll sort Ron out. But, he knows we’re friends and hasn’t done anything yet so I don’t think he would now. It’s not like I’m moving to Slytherin.”

“Okay,” Draco said doubtfully, pushing himself into a sitting position and beginning to straighten his tie. 

Harry sat up too and tugged Draco’s hand away from his neck. “Leave it,” he said. “And your hair.”

Draco raised a hand to his head automatically. “I am not leaving my hair like this,” he said, horrified at the mess Harry had left it in. “I must look… debauched!”

Harry laughed. “I wouldn’t go that far. You just look like you’ve had some fun.”

“Well, it _was_ fun,” Draco grinned, combing his hand through his hair to tame it a bit, but stopping himself from smoothing it down as thoroughly as he usually did. “There, is that acceptable?”

Harry nodded, pleased that Draco wasn’t being so insistent about tidying it up. 

“Come on then, let’s go,” Draco sighed, prodding Harry until he slid off the bed. 

They collected their robes and left the room carefully. No-one was around but they didn’t fancy bumping into any prefects as they made their way back to their respective common rooms. 

As they reached the corner where they’d separate, Harry glanced around before seizing a handful of Draco’s robes and kissing him fast and hard which made the blonde’s knees go weak. “See you,” Harry said breathlessly as they parted. 

“You can count on it,” Draco murmured, standing motionless for a second or two before heading down the corridor which led to the dungeons.


	7. A Risky Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione corners Harry in the common room and there's a brave move by Harry at breakfast.

Harry gave the password to the Fat Lady, ignoring her question of ‘what on earth have _you_ been doing?’ as he climbed into the common room. 

“Finally!” Harry heard a voice exclaim from the corner, making him jump and look round wildly. 

As expected, Hermione was sitting in one of the armchairs, waiting for him to return. 

“Er, Hermione… what are you doing here?” Harry asked, trying to appear innocent. 

“I think the question should be what were _you_ doing _out there_?” Hermione replied, placing a bookmark in the huge book that sat on her lap. “You do know it’s after curfew?”

Harry blinked, casting a glance around the room to make sure they were alone. Once he was satisfied, he dropped into the chair opposite Hermione’s. Opening his mouth to reply, he was quickly cut off. 

“I don’t actually expect you to answer,” Hermione said hurriedly, just in case Harry decided to give her details. 

Harry frowned slightly but stayed silent. 

“I only want to ask you one question. Is there something going on between you and Malfoy?” Hermione continued, looking at Harry with concern. 

Harry paused. “I think you already know the answer to that, Hermione,” he replied quietly. “Or you wouldn’t be asking me at all.”

Hermione nodded. “Well, I suspected,” she said. “I didn’t know for certain. Until tonight anyway. What… are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

Harry exhaled, tipping his head back against the chair. “It’s always been him, Hermione. I just didn’t realise it till recently.”

Hermione frowned again. “But what about Ginny? And Cho?” 

“I don’t know,” Harry sighed, looking at her again. “I can’t say I’ve been confused, because I haven’t been. I did like them at the time, and I enjoyed what we had, but… it never felt as right as it does with Draco.” His voice dropped to a whisper as he finished. 

Hermione’s eyes widened and her cheeks tinged red. “You haven’t… ?”

“What?! Oh, god no!” Harry spluttered. “Just kissing… lots of kissing,” he continued, his eyes glazing slightly as he remembered every detail of the evening. 

“Hey!” Hermione waved her hand in front of his eyes. 

“Oh, sorry,” Harry said, flushing. “I just mean, being around him feels easy. Comfortable. With Cho it was always awkward, what with her crying at the drop of a hat and all. And Ginny… well, it was easy with her too but in a different way. We’d been friends for so long, but I think that’s where the problem is. It was hard to stop thinking of her like a little sister. It’s never been that way with Draco.”

Hermione nodded thoughtfully as she considered what Harry had said. “You do know that everyone saw you leave the Great Hall with him don’t you?”

Harry nodded. “Yep.”

“And it’s not a problem?” 

Harry shook his head. “Hermione, do you know how much of a big deal it was that he walked out with me like that? With everyone staring?”

Hermione shook her head slightly, looking confused. 

“That was the first time he’s been in my company in public - outside of classes - without wearing my cloak,” Harry said. “Every week when we’ve spent our free period together, he’s been under the cloak as we’ve walked the corridors - oh, by the way, I know how you must have felt talking to me when I was wearing that thing now - he’s not been comfortable with the staring at all. But today, something changed.”

“Well,” Hermione said slowly. “I suppose it can’t be a bad thing that he’s getting more comfortable with the attention. I mean… it’s definitely not going to stop if you two are together.”

“I know. I need to talk to him about that actually,” Harry said. “It’s probably a good idea to let people get used to seeing us spending time together as friends first before we start walking around holding hands and stuff.”

Hermione hid a smile. “You might be right. Especially Ron. What are you going to tell him?”

Harry groaned, covering his eyes with one hand. “I don’t know. He’s not going to take it well, is he?”

Hermione shook her head lightly. “He thought we’d lost you when you went off with Malfoy after dinner.”

Harry snorted. “You haven’t lost me. You’ve gained Draco.”

“That’s exactly what I told him,” Hermione said triumphantly. 

Harry looked at her in surprise. 

“Don’t worry. He didn’t get it,” Hermione sighed. “You know he won’t until it’s right in front of him.”

Harry sighed again, closing his eyes as he tipped his head back. 

“Can I be honest with you, Harry?” Hermione asked in a way that sounded so serious, Harry opened his eyes and looked at her sharply. 

“Of course.”

“These last few weeks… I haven’t seen you as happy as you’ve been for a long time,” Hermione began carefully. “As strange as it is to get used to, I think he’s good for you. And you for him.”

“I hope so,” Harry said, smiling gratefully at her. “He definitely makes me feel things I haven’t felt for a long time.”

“I’m glad you’re happy,” Hermione said, smiling. “You deserve some happiness after everything.”

“Thanks, Hermione,” Harry said, getting up to give her a hug. “I knew you’d understand. Erm, which reminds me, I might have told him I’d sit with him at breakfast in the morning. At the Slytherin table.”

Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile. “Well, rather you than me,” she said. “At least they’ll give you plenty of space and won’t dare do anything to you. Which is more than could be said if he decided to join you at our table I dare say.”

“That’s why I suggested joining him,” Harry nodded. “Do you think Ron will be ok?”

Hermione shrugged. “He watched you walk away with Malfoy tonight without doing anything, what makes you think he’ll do anything in the morning?”

“I dunno,” Harry said. “It’s just different when it’s right in front of him, like you said. I know he’s trying to accept the fact I want to be friends with Draco but I can tell he’s still uneasy.”

“He’ll come round,” Hermione said. “You’ll see.”

Harry nodded. “I hope so,” he said, heading for the stairs. “Night Hermione.”

***

The next morning, Draco reached the Great Hall before Harry, Ron & Hermione and sat himself down. He ignored the stares he’d come to expect now and tried to keep an eye on the door.

Harry caught Hermione’s eye as they approached the Great Hall and she gave him an encouraging smile. He nodded with determination. He could do this. They both could. 

Entering the Great Hall, Harry walked purposefully toward the Slytherin table. Usually, of course, he would walk right past it to the Gryffindor table but not today. Steeling himself for Ron’s reaction, he sat down beside Draco at the very end of the table. 

“Harry, what are you doing?!” Ron hissed, skidding to a halt and bending low towards the other boy so as not to attract more attention. “This isn’t our table!”

“I know,” Harry said calmly, swallowing as he looked at Ron. “But I’m eating here this morning.” He turned and gave Draco a smile as Ron’s mouth opened and closed wordlessly. 

“Come on, Ron,” Hermione said bracingly. “It’s only breakfast.” She led him away towards the Gryffindor table, looking at Harry over her shoulder. He mouthed ‘thank you’ as she went. 

Exhaling, Harry turned to Draco again. “Well. That went better than I expected,” he began. 

“Don’t speak too soon,” Draco said warningly. “He might come back.”

Harry shook his head. “Not if Hermione has anything to do with it. She… was very supportive last night. Thinks you’re good for me,” he grinned. 

Draco snorted softly. “And what about me?”

“She thinks I’m good for you too,” Harry said. “But… she agreed when I told her I think we should be a bit cautious in public when it comes to… showing our feelings for each other. At least at first.”

Draco nodded slowly. “I was thinking about that last night. It’s bad enough that everyone’s staring right now when all we’re doing is sitting next to each other. I don’t think I’m brave enough to get any closer to you out here just yet. Especially not when Weasley is looking at me like that,” he gestured towards the Gryffindor table where Ron’s eyes were fixed murderously on him. 

Harry did a double take in surprise before frowning at Ron. “Well. That’s fair enough,” he said. “Maybe I should have told Ron the plan…”

“Oh, Merlin, Potter,” Draco exclaimed, rolling his eyes. “He probably thinks I’ve got you under the Imperius curse or something!”

“Sorry, I didn’t think,” Harry said, flushing with embarrassment. “I’ll set him straight later. Promise.”

Draco shook his head and picked up a slice of toast, taking a bite. “You know,” he said once he’d swallowed. “This is easier than I thought it’d be.”

“What, eating toast?” Harry asked innocently. 

Draco swatted at him lightly. “Don’t be facetious,” he said. “You know perfectly well what I mean.”

Harry grinned again. “I do. I thought we’d have had more of a reaction if I’m honest.” He took a bite of a piece of toast and chewed thoughtfully. 

“I’m happy with this though,” Draco said, taking another bite of his piece of toast. “Do you think it’ll stay this way?” 

“I’m not sure,” Harry said, glancing around the room furtively. “We’re not being stared at as much I don’t think.” 

“Are all your Gryffindors here?” Draco asked as he finished his toast and started on his bacon and eggs. 

Harry studied the Gryffindor table. “I think so,” he said, trying to see who was there. “Although, I can’t see Ginny…” 

Draco paused, his fork halfway to his mouth. “How well will she take this?” he asked warily. He’d had his share of run ins with Ginny in the past and he did not relish the thought of another one, especially not in public. 

“I don’t know,” Harry said honestly. “There are no bad feelings between us. We both knew it wouldn’t work. But…”

“She doesn’t know,” Draco finished, daring himself to put the fork full of bacon into his mouth. 

“No,” Harry admitted. “But then… I didn’t really know until recently so I don’t know how anyone else would.” 

“Girls have special powers when it comes to this stuff,” Draco said darkly, stabbing his egg savagely. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean that Pansy is an evil cow who delighted in teasing me when she realised I would never fancy her back,” Draco muttered, shoving the bit of egg he’d speared into his mouth. 

“Why would she tease you? It’s hardly your fault,” Harry frowned, pausing in his eating. 

“Because she’s Pansy. That’s what she does best,” Draco said, shaking his head. “I think it was her way of dealing with the disappointment of knowing she’d never become a Malfoy.” 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh. “Of course it was,” he said. “When did she find out?” 

Draco fixed Harry with a look. “Don’t you remember our conversation from last night?” 

Harry looked blankly at him. 

Draco sighed. “Dress robes,” he said simply, going back to his breakfast. 

“Oh,” Harry said, feeling his cheeks turn red again. “Wait, what?” 

“Don’t make me say it here,” Draco said, groaning slightly. “You’re not thick. You know what I’m saying.” 

Harry opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it and put a fork full of bacon in instead of speaking. For a few moments they ate in comfortable silence before Harry dared speak. “Will you tell her?” 

Draco nodded, taking a drink of pumpkin juice. “She’d kill me if I didn’t,” he said, swallowing the juice. “Very invested in my love life, is Pansy.” 

“And she won’t mind? That it’s me, I mean?” Harry asked, putting his knife and fork down as he finished eating. 

“Like I said, she’s known since fourth year,” Draco said. “She’s had long enough to get used to the idea.” 

“Alright,” Harry nodded, smiling. “I can’t believe you kept it quiet for so long. I have trouble keeping my mouth shut about things I like.” 

“Really? I’d never noticed,” Draco said sarcastically, a smile playing on his lips. 

“Haha,” Harry said, sticking his tongue out before smiling back. 

“I had to keep it quiet. It was more than my life’s worth to admit something like that,” Draco replied. “And not just because it was you.”

“How come you told Pansy then?” Harry asked curiously. 

“I didn’t really tell her,” Draco admitted. “She guessed when I couldn’t take my eyes off you and barely paid her any attention during the dance. I stepped on her foot more times than I care to admit.” 

“Special powers then,” Harry nodded, resting his chin on his hand. 

“Exactly!” Draco said, dropping his knife & fork onto his plate with a clatter.


	8. Arguments & Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets kicked out of class and has lunch with Draco in the Room of Requirement.

The morning’s classes passed without incident. No-one bothered Draco, which he was glad about for he didn’t feel quite so comfortable without Harry by his side. As he found himself starting to think about lunch and the possibility of sitting with Harry, he was shaken from his thoughts by the other boy flinging himself into the chair next to him with an angry look on his face. 

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked, alarmed by the look on Harry’s face. 

“Some people,” Harry fumed, clenching his hands into fists. 

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Draco tried again, frowning. 

Harry exhaled harshly, his eyes closed. “I’ve just come from Divination,” he said in a measured voice. “Do you know what that mad old bat is predicting for me this year?” 

Draco blinked and shook his head hesitantly. 

“My death, obviously,” Harry continued angrily. “But this year, she’s just... she shouldn’t be allowed to…” he broke off, still breathing heavily. 

Draco glanced around slightly before placing his hand on top of Harry’s, trying to stop him from clenching his fists so tightly. The touch seemed to have the desired effect as Harry’s breathing evened out slightly. 

“She insisted that ‘a blonde man will be your downfall’,” Harry continued after a moment, doing an impression of Professor Trelawney’s misty prediction voice. “And of course those stupid girls instantly said that would be you and that of course you don't really want to be friends, you just want a chance to finish what You Know Who started,” he finished, the angry tone back in his voice. “I got kicked out of the class for arguing with them.” 

Draco blinked again, his eyes wide. “What girls?” he asked in a hushed voice. 

“Bloody Lavender and Parvati,” Harry growled. “They believe everything that woman says.” 

“You got kicked out of class for arguing with those two?” Draco asked, wrinkling his nose. “They’re not worth it, Harry.” 

“I know,” Harry sighed, covering his eyes with the hand that wasn’t under Draco’s hand. “But they just made me so angry. Always acting as though they’re so superior to everyone when really they’re just silly little girls!” 

“Breathe,” Draco said softly, squeezing Harry’s hand. “I can promise you I’m not going to push you in front of the Hogwarts Express or anything like that. You know I’m not going to do that.” 

Harry exhaled again and looked at Draco. “I know, I know you’re not. I just can’t believe that they… I can’t believe they still think that of you,” he finished, looking pained. 

“I can believe it,” Draco said softly. “They won’t be the only ones either. You can’t do what I did and expect instant forgiveness from everyone, you know that.” 

“It’s just not fair,” Harry sighed. “You’ve been cleared. You wouldn’t have been allowed to come back if you hadn’t been. Why can’t they just… let it go?” 

Draco shrugged, rubbing the back of Harry’s hand with his thumb distractedly. “Not everyone is as noble as you,” he said, smiling sadly. “I said and did horrible things to most people here all through school. I said and did horrible things to _you_ all through school. I regret it deeply but proving that to people isn’t easy.”

Harry blinked at Draco. “I can’t sit with them for lunch,” he said finally. “I don’t even want to be in the same room as them. Come on, let’s go and get some food from the kitchen and take it up to the Room of Requirement.”

“Seriously?” Draco asked, surprised. 

Harry nodded. “I can’t trust myself not to have a go at them if I sit in the Great Hall. And if I sit with you at the Slytherin table, it’ll make them worse.”

“Alright, let’s go,” Draco said, standing up and pulling Harry up with him. “But why don’t you go up to the Room and I’ll go to the kitchen and ask one of the House Elves to send some food up.”

Harry nodded and turned on his heel to leave, Draco right beside him.

***

Walking into the Room of Requirement, Harry was pleased to see several plates full of food sitting on the table. Instead of sitting straight down though, he turned to Draco and pulled him into a hug. He just wanted some kind of bodily contact with the other boy, knowing he couldn’t have done it outside of the Room.

Draco held Harry tightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek and breathing in the scent of Harry’s shampoo. He felt a huge swell of affection for the other boy for being so offended on his behalf and just wanted to make him feel better. As he held him, Draco could feel Harry’s heart rate slowing. It was no longer pounding fast but getting back to normal. 

After a long while, Harry loosened his grip on Draco and pulled away slightly. “Thanks,” he said, slightly embarrassed. “I just… I needed that.”

Draco smiled and gave Harry’s arm a gentle squeeze as they parted. “If a hug from me helps you, then you can have as many as you want,” he said. “I appreciate you sticking up for me.”

Harry gave him a lopsided grin. “Should we eat?”

Draco nodded, his stomach giving a growl. “Yeah, I’m starving.”

They made their way to the table and sat down opposite each other, both piling their plates high with a selection of food. 

“You know you asked me if I knew it was possible to feel alone in the Great Hall when it’s full of people?” Harry asked as he took a bite from a chicken leg. 

Draco nodded, his mouth full. 

“Well, I do,” Harry said, swallowing the chicken. “Fifth year. I was being treated like you were now. Whispering and staring wherever I went. I was… angry a lot back then.”

“That was the year you and Weasley battered me,” Draco nodded, wincing at the memory. “I mean, I deserved it, I know but…”

“Yeah, you did. You’d have done the same if not worse to me if I’d insulted your mother in that way though,” Harry pointed out. “I regret it now. Like I say, I was very angry that year. I argued with most people I think. And Umbridge,” he shuddered at the memory of the classes Umbridge had taught. “I suffered for that though,” he added, glancing at the back of his right hand. If the light was right, he could still see the words that had been etched into his hand over and over again. 

Draco followed Harry’s gaze. “What do you mean? Other than being banned from Quidditch you mean?”

Harry nodded, sighing. “She gave me lines. But I had to use her quill and no ink.”

“How do you write lines with no ink?” Draco wondered aloud, frowning. 

“When the quill uses your own blood, it doesn’t matter that you have no ink,” Harry said grimly. 

Draco’s jaw dropped. “Your own blood?!”

Hardy nodded again, sighing. “Whatever marks I made on the parchment were cut into the back of my hand. If you look carefully you can still see the words.” He extended his hand across the table so that Draco could look for himself. 

“I must not tell lies,” Draco whispered, spotting what Harry meant. “That’s barbaric.”

Harry nodded. “It wasn’t just me either. Anyone who got detention with that vile woman ended up with the same. Hermione discovered that murtlap essence helped, so we could just about cope.”

“Why didn’t you tell another professor? Surely Professor McGonagall wouldn’t have stood for that?” Draco said, frowning. “She was furious with the fake Moody for turning me into a ferret, having students mutilated is much worse than that!”

Harry gave a wry smile. “You know me well enough,” he said. “Can you imagine me going crying to McGonagall? She’d already refused to tell Umbridge I couldn’t do those detentions in the first place so I wasn’t going to try again. I just did them and kept quiet. I was determined not to show her she was getting to me.”

Draco shook his head. “Bloody stubborn Gryffindor,” he muttered. “I had no idea.”

“Well no, you wouldn’t, would you?” Harry snorted. “You lot were right in with her, running around and passing her information. Catching me outside of here. She would never have given you detention.”

“Fair point,” Draco said, making a face. “When I think of doing that now…” he shook his head as he trailed off. “I’m surprised more people didn’t punch me.” 

Harry gave a snort of laughter. “So am I,” he said with a grin. “I think Ron came close a few times.” 

Draco shook his head, smiling slightly. “I was often thankful for Crabbe and Goyle. I reckon they saved my skin more than once.” 

Harry nodded. “They definitely did. No-one wanted to mess with them,” he said. “Although we weren’t above slipping them a sleeping draught.” 

Draco quirked an eyebrow. “Seriously?” 

Harry nodded again. “Second year,” he said. “Christmas Day. You found them dithering outside the Slytherin common room.” 

Draco frowned as he remembered that day. “How did you know?” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You mean you really don’t know?” 

Draco shook his head. 

“Polyjuice potion,” Harry said. “It wasn’t Crabbe and Goyle you found. It was me and Ron.” 

Draco’s eyes widened dramatically. “You mean… you were in the Slytherin common room?” 

Harry nodded. “We thought you knew who the heir of Slytherin was,” he said, shrugging. “That was the only way we could think of to find out. You weren’t likely to just tell us.” 

“I didn’t know,” Draco said, shaking his head. “But I can see why you thought I would. You know, I knew there was something not right with those two that day, I just thought they’d eaten too much at the feast like usual. They were always a bit slower after eating.” 

Harry grinned. “We were so scared that you’d realise it was us,” he said. “We definitely didn’t want to be caught in your common room.” 

“You’ve never been scared of me,” Draco said, chuckling. “But I can understand why you wouldn’t want to be caught in there. I’d have run straight to Snape, you know I would.” 

Harry nodded. “Exactly. He’d have been delighted to have an excuse to give me detention or something if he’d found out about that.” 

“Oh yeah,” Draco agreed, taking another bite of chicken. 

For a few moments they ate in silence, Harry having calmed down enough to eat properly. 

“Are you going to manage your afternoon classes without hexing anyone? Draco asked as he finished his lunch. 

“I think so,” Harry said, nodding. “Spending lunch with you has helped. Especially because I won’t be able to come back here tonight. I actually do have Quidditch practice tonight. We play Ravenclaw this weekend.” 

Draco hoped he didn’t look too disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to spend the evening with Harry. “Do you think you’ll win?” 

“I hope so,” Harry said, looking uncertain. “They’ve been playing well. They absolutely trounced Hufflepuff and they beat Slytherin. We need to beat them by more than 50 clear points to win the cup.” 

“So you don’t catch the snitch until you’re clear by 50 points,” Draco said. “You’ve done that before.” 

“I know, but their new Seeker is really good,” Harry said. “He’ll definitely give me the toughest match in a long time.” 

“Harry, you’re an unbelievable flyer,” Draco said. “You can do it.” 

“Will you be there?” Harry asked, realising that Draco hadn’t been in attendance at any of the matches so far. 

Draco swallowed and looked down briefly. “I don’t know,” he said. “I…” 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Harry said quickly, trying to hide his disappointment. He’d hoped that Draco would feel comfortable enough to attend the match. 

“I do want to,” Draco insisted, looking at Harry. “I just don’t know if I can sit in that crowd on my own.” 

“You could sit with Hermione,” Harry said. “She wouldn’t mind, I know she wouldn’t.” 

Draco chewed on his lip. “I’ll try,” he said finally. Sitting in the Great Hall was different to sitting among the crowd at a Quidditch match. Especially, he thought, if I’m supporting Gryffindor. 

Harry nodded. “Okay, that’s good enough for me,” he said, taking Draco’s hand and kissing his knuckles softly. He didn’t want to push Draco into doing something he wasn’t comfortable with.


	9. Difficult Conversations Must Be Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some difficult, but vital, conversations take place between Harry, Hermione and Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was pointed out that Hermione appeared to have completely forgotten everything Draco had done in the past. This isn't the case, she was just wanting to be supportive of Harry and didn't want to burst his bubble. Hopefully this chapter will clear things up.

“Harry…” Draco began the next morning as they sat down to eat breakfast. “I know you said that Granger was supportive, but how does she really feel about us… being together?” 

Harry paused, considering Draco’s question. “Well… I don’t know,” he admitted. “I just assumed…” he broke off, realising that he hadn’t actually asked Hermione how _she_ really felt. He’d just taken her words of support to mean that she was okay with it all, even assuming that she’d be okay with Draco sitting with her to watch the upcoming Quidditch game. 

Draco rolled his eyes slightly. “Harry, I know I’ve told _you_ how much I regret my past behaviour but…” 

Harry nodded. “I know,” he said. “I suppose… when I told them that I’d had that conversation with you at the start of term, she did say that she thought you still have a lot of apologising to do. She didn’t mention it the other night but I don’t suppose she’ll have forgotten just because I was full of the joys of Spring when I was talking about you.”

“She’s right, I _do_ have a lot of apologising to do. Mostly to her,” Draco sighed. “And I know I should have done it by now but every time I’ve had an opportunity, I’ve managed to talk myself out of it.” 

Harry bit his lip, glancing over at the Gryffindor table where he could see Ron and Hermione laughing together. “I didn’t think to ask her,” he said with a sigh. 

“Maybe you should,” Draco said softly. He didn’t want to be the source of arguments between Harry and his friends, though he was fully aware that he would have relished that opportunity in the past. “Weasley has made his feelings about me perfectly clear, but I can’t read Granger at all.” 

Harry nodded. “I’ll talk to her today,” he said. “But it’s not me she really wants to hear from.” 

Draco nodded too. “I know,” he said. “I can meet you both in the library after dinner tonight?” 

“I have Quidditch practice again,” Harry said apologetically.

“Well… tell Granger I’ll be in the library anyway,” Draco said, taking a deep breath. “And that I’d really like to talk to her, if she’ll give me a few minutes of her time.” 

Harry gave Draco a smile and nodded. “I’ll tell her.”

Draco smiled weakly, not relishing the thought of the conversation, but knowing that it needed to happen. He and Harry finished their breakfast in silence, occasionally sharing a smile. Once they’d finished, they headed to their classes.

***

Towards the end of Transfiguration, Harry turned to Hermione while Ron was distracted by the rat he’d been trying to change into a toast rack. “Hermione, can I have a word before we go to lunch?”

“Of course, what is it?” Hermione asked as the bell sounded to end the class. 

Harry watched as Ron picked the rat up and moved to take it back to it’s cage. “Well, you know the other night? When I was late back?” 

“Oh. Yes, what about it?” Hermione replied, her voice guarded. 

“Are you okay with what I told you?” Harry asked, trying to not to sound accusatory. 

Hermione chewed her lip briefly. “I can’t say I’m thrilled,” she said finally. “I know you said he’s different now, and it certainly appears that way, but I can’t help worrying that Ron is right. Leopards don’t suddenly change their spots, Harry.” 

“I know they don’t,” Harry nodded. “But I do believe him when he says he regrets the things he did in the past.” 

“I know you do,” Hermione sighed. “And I agree with that when it comes to… Dumbledore etcetera,” she continued. “And I can only imagine how he felt having You Know Who living in his house for that long, but Harry, he was vile to me. On many, many occasions. How can he suddenly have changed his mind about all that?” 

“I don’t know,” Harry admitted finally. “But it _can_ happen. I mean… look how we used to feel about Snape.” 

“I know,” Hermione said quietly. “I’m aware of how hypocritical I sound. But…” 

“Look, he’s going to be in the library after dinner tonight,” Harry said, deciding to just jump in. “He wants to talk to you. If you’ll give him some time.” 

Hermione bit her lip again. “I’ll think about it,” she said after a long pause. 

“Okay,” Harry nodded, deciding to leave it there. He knew Hermione would go and talk to Draco.

***

The day passed fairly uneventfully. Classes came and went, and before anyone knew it, dinner was over and the Gryffindor Quidditch team were heading out for their practice.

Draco found himself a quiet corner in the library, although he had a clear view of the door. He didn’t want to be taken by surprise, should Hermione decide to meet him. 

After he’d been sitting there for ten minutes, Draco heard the door to the library open and he glanced up. He swallowed nervously when he saw Hermione making her way towards him. “Granger,” he said, his voice hoarse. 

“Hermione,” she corrected, pulling out the chair opposite Draco and sitting down. 

“What?” 

“My name is Hermione,” Hermione replied, settling herself. “I’d like you to get used to it. If you really want a fresh start, you’ll stop calling me Granger and start calling me by my proper name.” 

“O-okay,” Draco said, nodding his head. “Hermione.” 

“That’s better. Listen, Draco, I know that Harry - somehow - has come to really like you,” Hermione continued. “But as far as I’m concerned, you still have a lot of wrongs to put right.”

“I know,” Draco said quickly, before Hermione could start talking again. “Gra- Hermione, I was so completely wrong about… _everything_. My father, well, you know what he is. Was. Whatever. He had a huge influence on my behaviour as a child and I know it sounds pathetic now, but I really didn’t know any better. I had no-one telling me there was another way. Not until I started here.” 

Hermione looked at him sceptically. “That doesn’t explain why you were such an arsehole to anyone who was Muggleborn right up until last year,” she said. “There are plenty of people here who are of Pureblood descent and still treat the Muggleborns like they weren’t second class citizens.” 

Draco bit his lip and looked away. After a moment he looked back at her. “I know,” he said softly. “And I can’t apologise enough. I was… weak. It was easier to continue behaving how I’d always behaved than to… change.” 

“Oh, come on,” Hermione sighed. “Really? You were old enough to know exactly what you were doing!” 

Draco looked away again. “I regret it massively now,” he said quietly. “Nothing I say will make me sound any better. I was surrounded by people who’d also been taught to believe what I had. What is it they call it? Pack mentality? It’s hard to go against the grain in that house.” 

“Every house is the same, Draco,” Hermione said with exasperation. “That’s why we’re in the houses we’re in. We all think the same, except, some of us know how to treat others.” 

“I deserved that,” Draco sighed. “Look, I _do_ regret how I behaved in the past. I regret calling you… what I did. Again, it makes me sound pathetic, but… my father was always giving me a hard time because _you_ beat me in some of our classes. He couldn’t believe that someone who was Muggleborn could understand wizarding ways better than his Pureblood son. No matter what I said to him, he still made me feel like I was useless. All I wanted was for him to be proud of me.” 

“I can’t… I can’t apologise for the way I am,” Hermione said carefully. “I didn’t set out at the beginning of school thinking ‘I must beat everyone in the year’ or anything. I just… like learning, I was the same at primary school. And the wizarding world was fascinating to me, so why wouldn’t I want to learn everything there is to know about it?” 

Draco lifted his gaze to look at Hermione again. “I know,” he said. “I’m not asking you to apologise for that. If… if I’d been in your position - not knowing anything about the wizarding world until I was eleven, I mean - then I probably would have been exactly the same.”

Hermione bit her lip gently. 

“For what it’s worth,” Draco began. “I want to formally apologise to you, Hermione Granger, for being a horrific human being in the past. You don’t have to accept it, and you probably don’t trust me, but I can promise that I no longer believe the things I used to.” 

“You’re right,” Hermione said. “I don’t trust you. Not yet. But I trust Harry, and if he is willing to give you a chance, then so am I. But believe me when I say this; if you hurt him - even slightly - then it won’t be Ron you have to worry about.”

Draco nodded, his eyes wide. “Please don’t punch me again.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes as she got to her feet. “I wouldn’t. Your face hurt my hand last time,” she said, giving him a hint of a smile. 

“Sorry,” Draco found himself saying faintly. “Wait, so… even though you don’t trust me - and I understand that - are… we okay?” 

“Like I said, I’m willing to give you a chance. For Harry’s sake, and I do think you’ve been good for each other,” Hermione said. “But we’re not friends yet.” 

“That’s fair,” Draco said. “Thank you for coming to talk to me.”

Hermione nodded. “Goodbye Draco,” she said. 

Draco watched her leave the library, breathing a sigh of relief. He wasn’t surprised at how the interaction had gone, but he was grateful that she hadn’t hit him. Of course, that might have been something to do with the fact they’d been in the library, he thought. 

Casting a Tempus charm, he realised that if he was quick, he could catch Harry after practice. He packed his books into his bag and left the library, heading down to the courtyard.

***

Draco was careful to wait where he knew Harry would see him as he entered the courtyard. They still had fifteen minutes before curfew and he just wanted to let him know how it had gone with Hermione. Finally, Harry and Ron entered the courtyard on their way to Gryffindor tower.

“Harry!” Draco called, hoisting his bag onto his shoulder. He didn’t miss Ron rolling his eyes, but ignored it. 

“I’ll catch you up,” Harry said to Ron, who nodded and carried on without saying anything to Draco. 

“Hermione came to meet me,” Draco said as he reached Harry’s side. 

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Hermione? When did you start calling her that?” 

“Since she asked me to,” Draco admitted. “It’s… weird after calling her Granger for so long.” 

Harry chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it. How did it go?” 

“I don’t really know,” Draco sighed. “She said she’s willing to give me a chance for your sake, but that we’re not friends yet.” 

Harry frowned briefly in confusion. “I suppose that’s good?” 

“She said she wouldn’t punch me again, but that if I hurt you it won’t be Weasley I have to worry about,” Draco said. 

“That’s definitely true,” Harry nodded. “With everything she knows, Hermione is definitely the one to watch out for.”

“I know,” Draco replied, nodding too. “I don’t think she trusts me, but I didn’t really expect her to.” 

“Well then, this is a good start,” Harry said bracingly. “It’s still early days.”

Draco nodded before looking round as the curfew bell sounded. “We’d better get to our common rooms,” he said. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

Harry nodded. “Definitely,” he said before dropping his voice to a whisper. “I want to kiss you, but Ron is bound to still be watching us from somewhere.” 

Draco smiled wistfully. “Best not to then,” he said. “Goodnight, Harry.” 

“Night Draco,” Harry replied as they parted.


	10. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a surprise for Harry and things get serious between Harry & Draco.

As the rest of the week passed and the Quidditch match approached, Harry found himself so busy with practices and homework that he was unable to meet Draco very often and had settled for eating breakfast with him each morning as a compromise, resolutely ignoring the stares that they were still receiving from some people. He was very thankful that none of the teachers had requested that he stop sitting at the Slytherin table. He had a feeling that Professor McGonagall was more aware of what was going on than she was letting on. 

“So are you ready for the match?” Draco asked carefully as he cut up his bacon on the morning of the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw game. 

“I think so,” Harry replied, swallowing a mouthful of pumpkin juice. “If we’re not, well…” he shrugged. 

“You’ll be fine,” Draco said supportively. “I have the utmost faith in you to catch the snitch.” 

“It’ll be doing it when the score is right that’s the problem,” Harry sighed. “I’ll have to keep a close eye on their Seeker to make sure he doesn’t get it first.” 

“You always managed that with me,” Draco said, a hint of bitterness in his voice. 

“Only just, sometimes,” Harry said, smiling slightly. “You pushed me every time we played.” 

“Would it have killed you to let me win just once?” Draco sighed. 

“Probably,” Harry said wryly, remembering Oliver Wood’s obsession with winning and what he would have done if Harry had allowed Draco to beat him to the snitch. After all, he did once tell him to win or die trying. 

Draco shook his head before looking up. “Your team are waiting,” he said, nudging Harry. 

“Oh,” Harry said, standing up. “I’d better go then. I’ll see you after the match, yeah?” He decided not to ask Draco if he would be at the match again. 

Draco nodded. “Definitely. Good luck.” 

Harry flashed the blonde a grateful grin as he trooped off to the Quidditch changing room with the rest of the Gryffindor team. 

Draco finished his breakfast thoughtfully. An idea had just come to him and as soon as he had finished eating, he headed back to his dormitory. 

Half an hour later, Harry was soaring around the Quidditch pitch keeping one eye on the Ravenclaw Seeker and scanning frantically for any sign of the snitch. Every now and again he would glance at the crowds of spectators, hoping to see the white blonde hair of Draco. He’d asked Hermione if Draco could sit with her if he changed his mind, so when he spotted a space next to her at the end of the row, he assumed she’d kept free just in case. 

The score was seventy to twenty in favour of Gryffindor when Harry finally caught a glimpse of the snitch. It was fluttering around at the base of one of the Gryffindor goals and he instantly went into a dive towards it. Within seconds, the Ravenclaw Seeker was beside him, jostling him all the way. Harry urged his broom forward, trying to pull clear of the other boy but, with a jolt of horror, he realised that the snitch had vanished from in front of their eyes. Mind whirring, he decided the only thing he could do was to attempt to pull off the Wronski Feint. He continued to urge his broom forward and at the last second, wrenched the handle upwards, pulling out of the dive. As he wheeled away, he heard the sickening thud and the gasps from the crowd as the Ravenclaw Seeker ploughed into the ground at full speed. Turning his head, he realised the snitch hadn’t gone far and was hovering somewhere to his left. He sped forward to seize the tiny golden ball, holding his arm aloft triumphantly. 

Madam Hooch’s shrill whistle sounded as Harry landed on the ground, being swallowed almost immediately by a large group of people converging onto the pitch. As the cheers from his housemates rang in his ear, he felt a tug on his arm. Turning, he frowned as there was no-one behind him. In fact there was a rather wide space between him and anyone else. As he started to turn away again, there was an audible gasp from the crowd as Draco suddenly appeared, dropping Harry’s Invisibility Cloak. 

For a long moment, the two boys stared at each other. “We won,” Harry said somewhat lamely. 

“Yes, you did,” Draco murmured, closing the gap between them and pulling Harry into his arms while crushing their lips together in a kiss that was so full of meaning that Harry actually felt his knees wobble while even more gasps rang in their ears. 

As they parted, the gasps turned into whispers that grew louder and louder and Harry distinctly heard Seamus exclaim gleefully “That’s ten galleons you owe me, Dean!” and he made a mental note to question him about that later. 

“You came,” Harry said, gazing at Draco with a wide, delighted smile.

“I couldn’t stay away,” Draco admitted. “I was sat next to Hermione with your cloak on. That Wronski Feint was something special.” 

Harry hugged him tightly. “I just thought she was saving that space in case you changed your mind about coming! I didn’t realise you were there.” 

“That was the idea, Harry,” Draco said, rolling his eyes but smiling affectionately at the same time. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Harry grinned with delight. “Well, you definitely did that,” he said. “And now… we’re standing in the middle of everyone in school, kissing… I think our secret might be out.” 

“I don’t think I care,” Draco said softly, one hand coming up to tangle in Harry’s hair. “I decided it was about time I started acting more like… well, you.”

Harry chuckled. “Don’t act too much like me,” he said. “That would be weird and, well, I like you as you are.” 

Draco grinned and leant in to kiss Harry again, not caring that he could hear people muttering in disgust that they didn’t know what Harry saw in someone like him.

***

“So when were you going to tell me about you and Malfoy?” Ron demanded, the moment they’d stepped foot in the dormitory. Harry was impressed that he’d managed to keep the question until now rather than yelling about it on the Quidditch pitch.

“Well,” Harry started. “We hadn’t really planned to tell everyone today if that’s what you’re thinking. That… that was just as much a surprise to me as it was to you.”

“How long?” Ron asked. 

“Not long,” Harry said honestly. “Only since the other day. The day I told you I had Quidditch practice when I obviously didn’t.”

“I suppose he was Quidditch practice was he?” Ron asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Don’t make it sound like that,” Harry said, making a face. “I just said the first thing that came to mind. And anyway, you know I met up with him. You watched us go, Hermione said.” 

“Yeah, well,” Ron flushed. “I didn’t think you’d be doing… well, whatever you were doing.” 

Harry laughed, unable to help himself. “We weren’t doing anything that you and Hermione haven’t done,” he pointed out. “And before you think it, not _that_. Nothing had happened between us until then.” 

Ron didn’t look convinced but he nodded anyway. “Alright,” he said. “I suppose, if you’re happy, that’s all that matters.” 

Harry grinned. “I am. But thank you.” He knew it had taken a lot for Ron to say that and he was grateful. 

“I suppose this means I’m going to be forced to spend time with him?” Ron sighed. 

“Pretty much, yes,” Harry said, nodding. “He’s a changed man, Ron. I promise you.” 

“Has he apologised to Hermione yet?” Ron asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

Harry nodded. “Yes, he spoke to her the other night,” he said. 

“What? Where was I?” Ron exclaimed, looking horrified that Hermione had spoken to Draco without him being present.

“When we were at Quidditch practice,” Harry confessed. “You know the night he came to meet me afterward?” 

“So you weren’t there either?!” Ron’s voice got louder. 

Harry sighed. “No, but nothing bad happened, Hermione is fine, you know she is. Please just give him a chance,” he said. “It’s all I ask.” 

“If it was anyone other than you asking, you know the answer would be absolutely not,” Ron sighed. “But as it’s you, I’ll be civil. And you know I wouldn’t do it for anyone else.”

Harry nodded. “I know.”

Ron nodded once in reply, which Harry took to mean he would at least try to get along with Draco. 

At that moment, the door to the dormitory opened with a bang, making them both jump. Dean and Seamus entered, both wearing delighted grins. “We found something belonging to you outside, Harry,” Seamus said, still grinning. 

“Oh yeah?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. “And what might that be?” 

Draco stuck his head round the doorframe looking sheepish. Seamus looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh. 

Harry’s eyes widened as he spotted Draco before he whipped his head round to look at Seamus. “Have you kidnapped him!?” 

Seamus did burst out laughing at that and he shook his head. “‘Course we haven’t! He was outside the common room looking lost so me and Dean thought we’d bring him to you.” 

Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “That reminds me, why does Dean owe you ten Galleons?” he asked as he crossed the room to where Draco was standing. 

The smile faded from Seamus’ face slightly. “You heard that?” 

“Yes I heard that,” Harry said. “What did you mean?”

“Well,” Seamus started, looking guilty. “I bet him that you were shagging Malfoy.” 

Ron looked pained and stared resolutely at his feet. 

“Technically he doesn’t owe you anything then,” Draco spoke up from the doorway, feeling brave. “We haven’t. Yet.” 

Dean grinned and stuck his tongue out at Seamus. 

“Well, it’s only a matter of time isn’t it?” Seamus spluttered. “You’re just delaying him giving me what I’m owed!” 

Harry grinned too, giving Draco a sideways look. Normally he would have been embarrassed at the speculation about his love life, but the fact that Draco was _here_ in the Gryffindor dormitories made everything else seem unimportant. Draco returned the look, smiling somewhat shyly. 

“Sorry Seamus,” Dean said triumphantly. “You’ve heard it from the horse’s mouth - no offence - they haven’t, so my money is safe!” 

“For now,” Seamus muttered, looking crestfallen. “You’d better let me know when you are so I can make him pay!” he added, looking at Draco and Harry. 

Draco smirked. “Not a chance, Finnigan,” he said. “Malfoys don’t shag and tell.” 

“Harry, you will won’t you?” Seamus appealed to his housemate. 

Harry snorted and shook his head. “What makes you think Potters shag and tell?” he asked, catching Draco’s eye. 

“You should be in Slytherin,” Seamus muttered, glaring at Harry. “You’re both evil.” 

Harry grinned and took Draco’s hand. “Come on, let’s get out of here before Seamus explodes,” he said, pulling the blonde back down the stairs. They continued through the common room and out into the corridor, ignoring the outraged gasps of a couple of people who hadn’t seen Draco enter the Gryffindor common room. 

“Well, that was fun,” Draco said, looking slightly dazed. “Is it always like that?” 

“Pretty much,” Harry nodded. “Sorry about them. Did you walk in there on your own or did they drag you?” 

“There was no dragging,” Draco said, shaking his head. “I didn’t really have much choice though, they sort of pushed me in and wouldn’t let me back out again. For someone so short, Finnigan is surprisingly strong.” 

“Well it was a nice surprise,” Harry said with a chuckle. “I suppose you know our password now though?” 

Draco shook his head, frowning. “No, Finnigan whispered it right into her ear so I couldn’t hear him.” 

Harry shook his head too. “That doesn’t surprise me. I’m sure he fancies her even more than he fancies Dean.” 

Draco snorted. 

Harry grinned and shrugged. “Right, so… why were you waiting for me? We didn’t say we’d meet tonight.” 

Draco nodded. “I just wanted to see you,” he said. “But I didn’t know how to get a message to you. I was going to ask Finnigan and Thomas to tell you I was there, but well, it didn’t go to plan. Obviously.”

“I actually liked what happened better,” Harry said with a smile. “I never thought I’d see you in the Gryffindor common room.” 

“Well now we’re even aren’t we?” Draco said, quirking a smile. “You’ve seen mine, now I’ve seen yours.” 

Harry flushed slightly. “Fair point. Alright, do you want to go up to the Room or should we just go for a walk?” 

“I’m okay with going for a walk,” Draco said. “Like I said, I just wanted to see you,” he added, his cheeks colouring slightly. 

Harry smiled and took Draco’s hand again. “Come on then, we’ll walk round the lake.” 

As they set off hand in hand, Harry realised what a significant step this was. Seamus & Dean had seemed accepting enough of the situation but he was sure there’d be people who weren’t. Glancing at Draco, he was struck by a surge of affection that he would never, in a million years, have predicted. 

“What are you thinking about?” Draco asked after a few moments, turning to look at Harry. 

Harry shrugged. “You, mostly,” he admitted. 

“Why?” Draco asked warily. 

“Nothing bad,” Harry assured him. “Just thinking about how no-one would ever have predicted this.”

Draco smiled. “That’s true. Not even us, although I _was_ very disappointed that you wouldn’t shake my hand in first year.”

Harry laughed. “You didn’t make the best first impression, insulting the first real friend I’d made,” he said. 

“Weasley?” Draco asked curiously. 

“No, Hagrid. Don’t you remember? We first met in Madam Malkin’s and you were disgusted by Hagrid’s appearance,” Harry said. 

Draco groaned, covering his face with his free hand. “Oh, don’t,” he said. “I was a horrible little snot at that age.” 

Harry chuckled. “You were,” he agreed. “You reminded me of Dudley, saying you were going to bully your dad into buying a racing broom or something.” 

“The most annoying part about that is that he never _did_ get me that racing broom,” Draco sighed, dropping his hand again. “I suppose if that’s the impression I made, I understand why you didn’t shake my hand.” 

Harry smiled. “Partly that and partly because Ron told me that there wasn’t a witch or wizard that went bad that wasn’t in Slytherin and I’d remembered you saying you knew you’d be in Slytherin.” 

“Really? Did you think shaking hands with me would make you turn out bad?” Draco asked, turning his head to look at Harry as they approached the lake. 

Harry shrugged. “I didn’t know,” he said. “Remember I knew nothing of the wizarding world at that point. Everything was a bit scary. Did you know I was almost put in Slytherin?” 

Draco stopped in his tracks. “What? No! Really?” 

Harry felt his arm jerk back as Draco stopped, effectively stopping him too. “Really. It was only the fact I asked it not to that the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor. It said the following year that it still thought I would have done well in Slytherin.” 

Draco blinked, not sure what to do with this new information. “Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you’d let it put you in Slytherin?” he asked finally, starting to walk again.

“Sometimes,” Harry nodded as Draco fell back into step with him. “I don’t think it would have stopped the war from happening, but life around here would definitely have been different I think.” 

Draco nodded thoughtfully. “I don’t know how everyone would have coped if you and I were in the same house,” he said, a slow smile spreading across his face. “Do you think we’d have been friends sooner if we had been?” 

“We would have ruled the school,” Harry said, grinning. “I imagine we would have been, yeah. Your house is your family and all that. I imagine you’d have been able to wear me down if we were in the same space more often. Would you have been as good friends with Crabbe and Goyle if I’d been there?” 

Draco tilted his head as he considered Harry’s question. “Maybe not,” he admitted. “You would have been just as good a deterrent as they were I imagine. No-one would want to take you on because you’re _Harry Potter_.”

Harry made a face. “Good point,” he said. “I wonder if Snape would have hated me as much if I’d ended up in his house. Wouldn’t he have been obliged to like me a little bit?” 

Draco gave a huff of laughter. “I suppose he would have been. But I’d be willing to bet he’d have made an exception for you,” he said, grinning. “You always were the exception to every rule.” 

Harry flushed, gazing out over the lake. “I never asked to be,” he said softly. “I just wanted to come to school, learn cool wizard stuff, and not have to deal with things like trolls and three headed dogs.” 

“I know you didn’t,” Draco replied, giving Harry’s hand a squeeze. “You were just lucky I suppose.” 

Harry snorted. “I definitely wouldn’t have called it lucky.” 

Draco stopped walking again and pulled Harry towards him, sliding both arms around his waist. “No, you’re right, that wasn’t lucky. Being able to do _this_ is lucky,” he said, kissing Harry deeply. 

“Mmm,” Harry sighed into the kiss as he returned it, his hands holding onto fistfuls of Draco’s robes. “This would certainly be easier if we were in the same house,” he murmured as they parted. 

“Yes it would,” Draco replied with a sigh. “Especially as my dorm room is currently very, very empty, even when I’m in there.” 

Harry groaned softly. “Don’t,” he murmured. “Not unless you’re planning to sneak me in later.” 

“That could be arranged,” Draco breathed, kissing Harry again, fiercely this time. He could feel his stomach turning somersaults again at the desire that was suddenly making itself known. 

Harry returned the kiss hungrily, one hand finding it’s way into Draco’s hair. 

“Did you mean it?” Draco whispered, breaking the kiss after a few minutes. “About sneaking in?”

Harry nodded, he felt breathless from the intensity of the kiss. “Yes,” he said. “Even if we don’t win Seamus his bet tonight, I want to be with you.”

Draco smiled, his gaze soft as his eyes refused to leave Harry’s. “Let’s go then,” he said. “Before the prefects get back.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, his heart hammering in his chest. 

“Merlin, Harry! Yes! Come on!” Draco exclaimed with exasperation as he grabbed Harry’s hand and hurried back towards the castle. 

Harry stumbled slightly as he was pulled along but soon fell into step with Draco. “Anyone would think you’re keen,” he commented with a smirk. 

“I am,” Draco answered. “Keen to get back before the prefects. I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t take kindly to me sneaking a Gryffindor in, even if it is you.”

“Oh, fair enough,” Harry replied, the wind being knocked out of his sails slightly. 

“And I’m keen to resume what we were just doing,” Draco added with a grin. 

Harry grinned too, realising that he wasn’t being brushed off. He decided to shut up in favour of walking quicker. 

Within a few minutes they were standing in front of the Slytherin common room entrance. 

Harry swallowed slightly. “Will there be anyone in there to cause us trouble?” he asked. 

“ _Anyone_ who’s in there will likely cause us trouble,” Draco muttered. “But this is the only way in,” he added before giving the password quietly. “Wait here a second,” he whispered to Harry as they stepped through the door. “I’ll check if there’s anyone still up.” 

Harry nodded, trying to melt into the shadows as he watched Draco creep forward. He desperately wanted to avoid being caught before they even got to the dormitory. 

Draco peered round the corner, eyes scanning the room quickly and checking in all of the armchairs to make sure there was no-one still sitting there. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realised the room was, for once, completely empty. “Thank you,” he whispered into the room before turning to wave Harry forward. “Come on.” 

Harry hurried forwards to join Draco as he crossed the room, heading for the dormitory. Harry hardly dared breathe until they were safely in the room and Draco had shut the door. Then, he suddenly felt awkward. Alright, he thought, Draco was in my bedroom a few hours ago so this is no big deal. 

But it was a big deal. They were, indeed, very alone in the large dormitory and Harry gazed around, admiring the deep green drapes that hung around each bed. He thought he might even like them a bit more than the Gryffindor drapes around his own bed. 

Draco watched him, his bottom lip caught gently between his teeth. “What?” he asked, the word coming out more nervously than he’d intended. 

Harry turned to look at him, a smile forming on his face. “This is nice,” he said. “Warmer than I expected, for a dungeon.” 

Draco smiled, feeling somewhat relieved. Which is ridiculous, he thought. The niceness of the room was nothing, really, to do with him. He just slept there. “We like it,” he said, referring to the occupants of the room who were no longer in attendance. 

Harry crossed the room to Draco’s side, pressing a simple kiss to his lips before moving away again. He stopped beside Draco’s bed - the only one that looked as though it had been slept in - and looked back at the blonde, his eyes sparkling in the light from the torches.

Draco’s breath hitched and he moved swiftly to his bed, pulling Harry into another kiss while pushing away his robes at the same time. Harry sighed into the kiss, his hands fumbling with Draco’s robes, which were shrugged off easily. Draco tugged at Harry’s shirt, pulling it free of his waistband and slipping one hand underneath, his fingers fluttering across Harry’s stomach and causing him to gasp at the jolt of pleasure. His fingers scrabbled slightly at Draco’s waistband, determined to divest the blonde of either his trousers or his shirt, whichever came first. 

Before they had time to realise, they were both shirtless, hot skin pressing together as they clung to each other. Draco dropped his hands to Harry’s fly, pressing light kisses to his neck as his fingers deftly undid the button. Harry’s breath came in a shuddering gasp at the new sensation and he tilted his head back slightly. He groaned as Draco slowly dragged the zip down, fingertips grazing his growing erection. 

Harry ran his hands over Draco’s stomach, his fingers brushing the fine scars that marred the otherwise perfect, pale skin, a constant reminder of a time they would both rather forget. His hands continued their journey up and over Draco’s chest and down, again, to the waistband of his trousers where he returned the favour. He swiftly undid the button fly and the zip before pushing the soft fabric off Draco’s hips. He’d lost his own trousers by now and they were suddenly both struck with realisation that they were now very exposed. 

Harry gazed at Draco, chewing his lip gently. “What now?” he whispered. “Are you… er… I mean…” he trailed off, suddenly unsure of himself and the situation. His gaze landed upon Draco’s left arm for a brief second, taking in the stark black lines of the Dark Mark, before he raised his eyes to Draco’s again. 

Draco’s breath was ragged. He felt conflicted, on one hand he wanted nothing more than to rid Harry of his boxers and have his way with him, but there was another feeling of absolute uncertainty that he was ready for such a step that was holding him back. “I… I can’t,” he whispered. “I’m not… I’m not ready.”

Harry swallowed. “Me neither,” he whispered, taking hold of Draco’s forearms, running his hands down from elbow to wrist before taking the other boys hands. “I’ve never… well… obviously,” he said. “But… I’m, I think, quite good with my hands,” he added softly, holding eye contact with Draco who understood perfectly and moaned, quite unable to help himself. 

Harry pulled Draco closer to him and kissed him slowly, sliding one hand between them, palming his erection which made Draco shudder. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Draco’s boxers and in one swift movement, pushed them down past the blonde’s knees. 

Draco kicked them off as Harry kissed him again and quickly removed the Gryffindor’s own boxers. He was certainly not being the only one who was naked. He moaned again as he felt Harry’s fingers wrap around his cock which was, by now, aching for attention. “Wait, wait,” he mumbled into the kiss. 

“What is it?” Harry asked softly, peppering the corner of Draco’s mouth with light kisses. 

“In the drawer,” Draco whispered, arching slightly into Harry’s touch. “There’s a salve… it helps…” he broke off as Harry gave an experimental stroke that made his knees wobble dangerously. 

Harry manoeuvred them closer to the bed until he was able to reach the drawer without letting go of Draco. Groping blindly, his fingers found the small jar and he held it up. “Is this it?”

Draco nodded. “Yes,” he breathed. He watched as Harry fumbled with the jar lid, eventually managing to open it and coat his fingers with the contents. 

Harry leant in and captured Draco’s lips with his own as he once again wrapped his hand around the blonde’s erection and began to stroke gently. 

Draco gasped into the kiss, his hips jerking to meet Harry’s hand. “Please…” he whispered, threading one hand into Harry’s hair. He managed to coat the fingers of his other hand with the salve before wrapping it around Harry’s own erection. 

Harry groaned against Draco’s mouth, beginning to move his hand a little bit quicker, stroking firmly. He couldn’t help jerking into Draco’s hand as the blonde began to stroke him slowly. 

It wasn’t long before Draco felt his release building and then he was crying out roughly as he came over Harry’s hand, his own hand still moving. This was enough to send Harry over the edge too and he came with a groan before half collapsing on top of Draco. 

His chest heaving, Harry pressed a messy kiss to Draco’s shoulder.

“That was…” Draco whispered, feeling as though he couldn’t move any part of his body. “You are good.”

Harry blushed, pressing another kiss to Draco’s shoulder. “So are you.” 

Draco shifted slightly under Harry and grimaced at the rapidly cooling stickiness that was between them. He fumbled on his bedside table for his wand before casting a rough cleaning spell. 

“Thanks,” Harry said softly, carefully levering himself off Draco to tuck himself into the blonde’s side. 

Draco rolled over so that he could face Harry. 

Harry smiled sleepily, bringing one hand up to stroke Draco’s hair off his forehead. “Your bed is comfy,” he said. 

Draco laughed softly. “I always sleep better here than I do at home,” he admitted. 

“Me too,” Harry said, nodding. “And I think I might sleep even better tonight.” 

“Will Weasley miss you?” Draco asked, wondering aloud. 

“I think he’ll know where I am,” Harry replied. “And that alone will be enough to stop him from coming to find me.” 

“Good,” Draco sighed, the smile evident in his voice. “Because I’m not letting you go anywhere.” 

Harry felt another swell of affection in his chest and he lifted his head to capture Draco’s mouth in another lazy kiss, smiling as it was returned. 

Shuffling until they were both comfortable, Draco raised his wand to turn out the lights. “Night Harry.”

“Night,” Harry sighed, closing his eyes and falling almost immediately into one of the best nights sleep he’d had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should say I don't write any kind of sex scenes very often, so I hope it all reads ok! I also didn't want things to move on _too_ quickly between them as they've not been together for very long. But, after all, they are still teenage boys so something was bound to happen!


	11. Morning Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before never goes to plan.

As Harry awoke the next morning, he rolled over, intending to snuggle up to Draco. His eyes flew open as he realised he was alone in the bed. Groping on the bedside table, he located his glasses and jammed them back onto his face as he sat bolt upright. Surely Draco hasn’t abandoned him? he thought. But, looking around the room, the Slytherin was nowhere in sight. 

Harry could feel irrational panic rising. How would he get out of the Slytherin common room without being noticed? he wondered. 

His wonder turned to relief in the next second when Draco opened the door and slipped back inside, wearing nothing but a pair of pyjama bottoms. “Ah, you’re awake,” he said, smiling at Harry before pausing. “Why do you look so…” he trailed off, unable to decide if Harry was worried or angry. 

“Because you weren’t here when I woke up, you arse!” Harry exclaimed, flopping back against the soft pillows. “I thought… well, I thought you’d abandoned me or something.”

Draco laughed slightly. “If I was going to abandon you, why would I leave you in my bed?” He asked with an amused smile. “If you must know, I was bursting for the loo. I didn’t think you’d appreciate it if I delayed that for too long.”

Harry flushed instantly, cheeks burning. “I don’t deal well with mornings,” he muttered. 

“Clearly,” Draco replied, his amused smile still in place as he crawled back onto the bed beside Harry. “I’m back now though.” 

Harry glared ineffectually up at him. “So I see. I was worried I’d be trapped here for the whole day.” 

Draco laughed. “Your Invisibility Cloak is right there,” he said, pointing to a chair by the side of the bed. “You could have used that to leave if you really wanted.” 

“I forgot about that,” Harry said, flushing with embarrassment again. “I just thought that… you might be having second thoughts about… last night,” he added with a sigh. 

Draco frowned and shook his head firmly. “Never. You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” he said. “Not after all the effort you went to to get me to talk to you in the first place.” 

Harry smiled again and sat up. “I’m glad,” he said, sitting up to kiss Draco good morning. 

“I could get used to this,” Draco murmured into the kiss with a smile. 

“Me too, but I don’t suppose we’ll be able to do this too often,” Harry said with a sigh as they parted. 

“No, I know,” Draco said with a sigh of his own. “At least, not until we leave here…” 

Harry pulled back slightly to look at Draco carefully. “You’ve thought about that?” 

“A little bit,” Draco admitted. “It’s hard not to. Our N.E.W.T.s are approaching far too fast for me to think about anything else. I have no idea what I want to do after we leave here, but I do know I want you in my life.” 

“I want you in my life too,” Harry said, nodding. “I used to want to be an Auror, but now I’m not so sure. I think I might have had my fill of chasing dark wizards.” 

“I can’t blame you for that,” Draco said, shifting so that he was lying beside Harry again. “But the Auror department would be lucky to have you, you know. After what you did last year, you’d be an asset.”

Harry shook his head. “I didn’t do anything that special though,” he said. “Not really. Most of it was luck, I didn’t have a clue what I was doing other than looking for things I wasn’t even sure were Horcruxes. And then, facing _him_ , I didn’t use any fancy spells or anything. It was only the fact I was the rightful owner of the Elder Wand that I defeated him.” 

“Maybe so, but how many others could have done that at all?” Draco asked. “I couldn’t, I know I couldn’t. You’re special, Harry. You’d be a fantastic Auror.” 

Harry felt his cheeks grow hot as Draco spoke and he closed his eyes. He didn’t know whether it was the compliments from Draco, or the remembering of what he’d gone through, but he could feel tears prickling at the back of his eyes. 

“Harry?” Draco asked, his voice dropping to a whisper. 

Harry shook his head slightly. “I…” he began, but stopped as the lump that had formed in his throat grew. To his horror, he felt a tear slip down his cheek. Before he could wipe it away, he felt Draco’s soft touch as the blonde’s thumb swept over his cheek. 

After a long moment, Harry spoke. “I don’t know if I can make a career off the back of something that led to so many deaths,” he said softly. “I never wanted anyone to die for me.”

“I didn’t think you did,” Draco replied hesitantly. “I didn’t mean to…” 

Harry shook his head again. “You didn’t say anything wrong,” he sighed. “I’ve had… trouble getting past that, I suppose. It’s probably the main reason I’m not really sure about being an Auror anymore. I don’t want anymore death on my conscience, whether it’s deserved or not.” 

Draco nodded before pressing his lips to Harry’s forehead gently. “Let’s go to breakfast,” he said softly, wanting to make things easier for Harry. “We can talk about this later. If you want.” 

Harry nodded. “Thank you,” he whispered. He hated showing weakness of any kind, but he supposed that if they were serious about still being together after school, they’d have to discuss these things at some point. 

Draco pressed another kiss to Harry’s forehead before sliding out of the bed. “Come on. We need to get you out of here somehow.” 

Harry groaned, running a hand through his hair. “How early do people get up in this house?” he asked, knowing full well that the Gryffindors would likely still be asleep right now.

“Early,” Draco said with a grim smile. “I suppose you could put your cloak on? Or, if you’re not bothered, we can just walk out together?” 

“What would happen if I walked into your common room?” Harry asked, sitting up. “Would it have any comeback on you?”

“I don’t know,” Draco said honestly. “They’ve accepted you sitting at our table at breakfast, but… they are right under the teachers’ noses in the Great Hall. There are no teachers out there.”

Harry chewed his lip as he located his boxer shorts and pulled them on. “Maybe it’d be safer to use the cloak,” he said. “Especially as we don’t know how they reacted to our… display after the game yesterday.”

Draco nodded, buttoning his shirt up. He’d already swapped his pyjama bottoms for trousers. “I think you might be right,” he said. “I know you can handle yourself but I don’t suppose it’d be wise to get involved in any altercation in the Slytherin common room.”

Harry shook his head. “Definitely not,” he said. “We’re supposed to know better now.”

Draco laughed. “Well, we’d better prove that we do, in that case. Here,” he added, throwing Harry’s robes to him. 

“Thanks,” Harry said, smiling as he caught them. “I’ll come and eat breakfast with you and then quickly go and get changed.”

Draco nodded. “Sounds good to me,” he said. “I’m going to go back to the library after breakfast. I still have half a Potions essay to do.”

Harry groaned. “I haven’t even started mine,” he sighed. “I would join you but I imagine I’m going to have some questions to answer.”

“Let me guess, one of them will be from Finnigan,” Draco said drily as he combed his hair into place. 

“Oh, no doubt,” Harry said, stepping around the bed to Draco’s side and running a hand first through his own hair and then through Draco’s. “Leave it. I reckon Ron will stop him asking too many questions though.”

Draco’s hand stilled at Harry’s words and he glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He supposed his hair didn’t look _too_ bad. “Good. What we did, or didn’t do, is none of his business.”

Harry grinned and nodded. “Exactly and he’ll do well to remember that. Ready to go?” He picked up his Invisibility Cloak and slipped it around his shoulders. 

Draco nodded. “Stick behind me until we get to the door,” he said. 

“Will do,” Harry said, pulling the cloak up and over his head so that he completely disappeared from view. He touched Draco’s back lightly so that the blonde knew he was there, then they left the dormitory. Harry moved as quietly as he could. 

Draco led the way out of the dormitory and to the common room entrance. He tried to walk as normally as possible, though normally he didn’t have any trouble coming or going because no-one paid him any attention. This morning, however, as he approached the common room door, he found his way blocked by the Slytherin beaters. The two boys weren’t quite as large as Crabbe and Goyle, but he would be willing to bet they were as nasty. 

“Malfoy,” the slightly smaller of the boys said, crossing his arms. “Why are you messing around with _Harry Potter_?” 

“What’s it to you?” Draco asked, bristling immediately and giving them his best glare. 

“He’s _Gryffindor_. The Saviour of the wizarding world,” the larger of the boys said, glaring back. “What would he want with you?” 

Draco felt Harry’s hand on his back and wrinkled his nose at the two boys. “So, you two don’t listen to the Sorting Hat then,” he said witheringly. “Houses don’t matter anymore. Not really.” 

“They do to us,” the smaller boy answered firmly.

“Look, sorry, but I don’t even know your name,” Draco said. “Who are you?” 

The smaller boy curled his lip in disgust. “Nice to see you take notice of your housemates,” he said. “Marcus Franklin and this is Anthony Knappett.”

Draco gazed at the two boys and shrugged. “Right. So you’ve ignored me all term and you’ve now decided to talk to me? Why? Just because of Harry?” 

Franklin grimaced and glanced at Knappett. “Since when did you call him _Harry_? You’ve changed, Malfoy.” 

“Yeah, I have changed actually,” Draco snarled. “A fucking war will do that to you. I did and saw things I should never have had to do or see. But I bet you two were nowhere near the battle, were you?” 

Harry gripped the back of Draco’s robes, trying to calm the blonde down. 

Knappett drew himself up to his full height, which was, Harry noted, taller than Draco. “We were where we were supposed to be,” he said scornfully. “Not running away like you and your family!” 

Draco drew his wand at the same time that Harry shoved the Invisibility Cloak off, his wand also drawn.

“Wanna say that again?” Harry asked, glaring at the two younger boys who had, by now, drawn their own wands.


	12. McGonagall Always Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry & Draco face off against the Slytherin beaters, eat breakfast and get collared by McGonagall.

“You brought a Gryffindor into our common room?” Franklin exclaimed, his voice a mixture of horror and anger as he watched Harry reveal himself. 

“And what if I did?” Draco asked defiantly, setting his jaw.

Harry hadn’t taken his eyes off Knappett and Franklin. He certainly didn’t trust them. 

“You can’t bring someone from another house into the common room,” Franklin continued, his eyes narrowing. “It’s against school rules.” 

Draco snorted. “Oh, and you always follow the rules do you?” he asked disbelievingly. “Not that it matters anyway, you got it wrong. It would be against school rules for Harry to obtain the password and enter the common room himself, not for me to bring him in. Harry, do you know the password?” 

Harry shook his head, eyes still not leaving Franklin and Knappett. “No, I do not,” he said. “I didn’t hear you give it.” 

“So there’s your argument invalidated,” Draco said with a smug smile. “Now, get out of our way so we can get some breakfast.” 

“Like we believe you two,” Knappett piped up, wand still raised. “What’s to stop us getting Slughorn?” 

It was Harry’s turn to snort. “Go and get him then,” he said. “See what happens when he sees me.” 

Franklin glanced at Knappett, suddenly unsure. 

“Or, you could stop wasting all of our time and get out of the way,” Draco repeated. “We’re hungry.” 

Franklin and Knappett looked at each other before grudgingly lowering their wands and sloping away from the door. 

Harry and Draco only lowered their own wands once Franklin and Knappett were out of the way. Harry stooped to pick his cloak up before backing toward the door. He didn’t trust either of the beaters not to try and hex them if they turned their backs. 

Draco followed Harry, his eyes on Franklin and Knappett the whole way out until he was standing in the corridor. Watching as the common room door slid shut behind them, Draco breathed a sigh of relief and ran a shaky hand through his hair. 

Harry shoved his cloak into his pocket and turned to Draco. “Are you okay?” 

Draco nodded, though he didn’t look convinced. “Yeah… I didn’t expect anything like that,” he said. “Or I’d have woken you up earlier to sneak out.”

Harry shook his head. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. “Like you said before, I can handle myself but will you be okay going back in on your own later? I mean, I know you can duel but I don’t think they’d fight fair...” 

“I hope so,” Draco sighed. “I’ve never even spoken to those two before. I shouldn’t have pulled my wand on them.” 

“We _both_ pulled our wands on them,” Harry pointed out. “And they deserved it for making a crack like that.” 

“Thanks,” Draco said softly. “Breakfast?”

“Breakfast,” Harry nodded. “Then it might be an idea to go and speak to Slughorn ourselves. If we tell him what happened then we won’t have to worry about Franklin and Knappett going to him because they’re bound to make it sound worse than it was.” 

Draco chewed his lip slightly but nodded. “I think you’re right. I don’t want to have to watch my back every time I want to go to bed.” 

“Would anyone else back you up?” Harry asked as they set off toward the Great Hall. 

“I don’t know,” Draco answered honestly. “None of them have really spoken to me all year. I don’t know if me being with you will make them better or worse, if I’m honest.” 

Harry twisted his mouth thoughtfully. “It’s crazy that you’re in that dorm on your own,” he said eventually. “You’d think they’d have moved you.” 

Draco looked at Harry curiously, not sure where he was going with this line of thought. 

“Not that I’m complaining,” Harry said quickly. “Last night wouldn’t have happened if you’d been put in with others. But… being on your own makes you a bit vulnerable. Especially now.” 

Draco shook his head. “There are wards set up,” he said. “It was the only way to get any privacy when the others were there. I never took them down.”

“They let me in last night,” Harry said in surprise. 

Draco nodded. “They always would have done,” he admitted. “I never set them up to keep you out because I never thought there’d be a chance of you trying to get in.” 

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Well I suppose that’s a fair point,” he said. “I would have said the same until recently.” 

Draco grinned as they came to the entrance of the Great Hall. His grin faded slightly as he realised that people would likely be staring at them once again. 

“It’ll be fine,” Harry said, taking Draco’s hand. “Let them stare if they want. We’re just eating breakfast.” 

Draco squeezed Harry’s hand gratefully as they walked into the Great Hall. As predicted, almost every head in the room turned to watch them walk towards the Slytherin table. 

Then, Harry had never felt so grateful for Seamus’ lack of subtlety as he heard the Irish boy’s wolf whistle. He located the grinning boy at the Gryffindor table and gave him the middle finger with a grin of his own as they sat down. 

Slowly, the hush that had descended on the room as Harry and Draco had entered began to disappear as people went back to their conversations. Harry made the mistake of glancing at the teachers table where he caught Professor McGonagall’s eye. She was giving him a look that clearly said ‘My office after breakfast, Potter’. 

“Uh, I think we need to speak to McGonagall too,” Harry muttered to Draco, looking away from the teachers table. 

Draco glanced up and immediately understood. “Oh. Yes, I think you’re right.” 

“Maybe we can catch them both together,” Harry said as he began piling food onto his plate. “Save time.” 

“Maybe,” Draco nodded as he too filled his plate. 

With that, they began to eat and there was no time for talking. They didn’t want to spend too long in the Great Hall.

Harry glanced over at the Gryffindor table, catching Ron’s eye. Ron gave a quizzical look, tilting his head towards Draco as though to ask if Harry had been with him all night. Harry nodded, feeling relieved when Ron gave a small smile and nod rather than making a face. 

Draco watched the exchange surreptitiously. “Is he ok?” he asked as Harry went back to eating. 

“Yeah,” Harry replied. “He was just checking I’d been with you all night I think.”

“I should probably apologise to him too,” Draco said thoughtfully. “I don’t know if it’ll do any good but…”

“He’d appreciate it I think,” Harry nodded, smiling. “It’d be nice if we can all spend time together one day without you and him wanting to kill each other.”

“Don’t forget Gra- Hermione,” Draco added. “She would probably help him.”

Harry nodded. “More than likely,” he said. “Then they’d turn on me.”

Draco gave a snort of laughter. “I doubt it, Golden Boy,” he said with a smirk. 

Harry looked at him with mock outrage. “Rude!”

Draco grinned and popped the last of his bacon in his mouth. 

“I’m done,” Harry declared, pushing his plate away and stretching his arms over his head before slumping forward onto the table, his head resting on his arms. “And now I can’t move.”

Draco looked up. “Well you’re going to have to,” he said. “McGonagall’s coming this way.”

Harry groaned softly, looking over his shoulder. 

“Mr Potter,” Professor McGonagall began as she reached them. “I would like a word with you in my office, if you please. You too, Mr Malfoy.”

“Yes, Professor,” both Harry and Draco replied politely as they stood up. 

Harry didn’t dare look over at the Gryffindor table as he and Draco followed Professor McGonagall out of the Great Hall. He wasn’t sure whether they were in trouble or not.

Professor McGonagall led the way to her office. “Sit down,” she said, showing both boys in and gesturing to the two chairs in front of her desk. 

Wordlessly, Harry and Draco sat. They didn’t look at each other. 

“I’m sure you can guess why I’ve brought you here,” Professor McGonagall began, looking directly at Harry. 

“Er…” Harry fumbled for words. 

“While I am pleased to see that the two of you have put your differences aside and have become friends - or more - I would like to take this moment to remind you of school rules,” McGonagall continued as though Harry hadn’t uttered a sound. 

Harry nodded mutely. He had a feeling he knew what was coming next. 

“It has not escaped my attention that Mr Malfoy was seen entering the Gryffindor common room yesterday,” McGonagall said before holding up a hand as Harry opened his mouth to protest. “I am also aware that this was not necessarily his choice and rest assured I will be speaking to Mr Finnigan and Mr Thomas later. It is prohibited for students to enter a common room other than their own, as I am sure you are aware. Ordinarily a student caught sneaking into another common room would be punished, but an exception will be made in this case, Mr Malfoy.”

Harry looked across to Draco, who bit his lip and nodded silently. 

“However,” Professor McGonagall began again. Harry swallowed and looked back at her. “Mr Potter, I believe _you_ were seen in the Slytherin common room only an hour ago. It has been reported that one minute Mr Malfoy was alone and the next you were with him, as though appearing out of thin air. Now, as Apparition within the walls of the castle is impossible, I can only assume a certain cloak was in use.”

Harry flushed and looked down at his hands which were twisted together in his lap. He knew he didn’t need to confirm McGonagall’s suspicions. 

“It was also reported that not only were you in the Slytherin common room, but you both drew your wands on two younger students. No, Mr Malfoy, I am not finished,” McGonagall said, interrupting herself as Draco opened his mouth with an angry snort. “The student who reported the matter also told me the reason that your wands were drawn and I fully understand your reaction. Rest assured, Professor Slughorn will deal with those students but it must be said that you cannot react in that way again. It was commendable that neither of you actually used your wands, though again, you should take this as a reminder that duelling outside of Duelling Club is not permitted and any future instances will result in punishment, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Professor,” Harry and Draco answered at the same time, something which would normally raise a grin from them. 

“Good,” Professor McGonagall said. “Now, there is one more thing I would like to discuss with you both. It is certainly not my intention, or place, to tell either of you who you should be in a relationship with. On the contrary, if you are happy then I am happy for you, but you need to be aware that everything that you do - either of you - will be under intense scrutiny. There will be challenges, of that I am certain, and you must be prepared to face these challenges together. Your names will attract unwanted attention both during the rest of your time here at Hogwarts and afterwards. While you are in school, please know that I will be here should you need me for any reason. I would prefer that you come to me rather than tackle any problems yourselves, in the interests of setting an example, you understand?” 

Harry and Draco nodded. 

“Very well. I won’t keep you any longer,” Professor McGonagall said with a smile. “Unless you have anything you want to speak to me about?” 

Harry glanced at Draco briefly before starting to speak. “Thank you, Professor. I know I shouldn’t have been in the Slytherin common room, but… well, we just wanted to spend some time together. We weren’t intending to get into any altercations this morning, I was trying to leave without being seen at all but Franklin and Knappett were antagonising Draco and I couldn’t let that go.” 

“I know, Potter,” McGonagall said, her tone softer now. “You have both been through a lot. Far more than anyone would have wished you to go through, and I must say I am proud of the men you have become. Yes, you too Mr Malfoy.” 

Draco felt his cheeks go pink at this unexpected compliment from the headmistress. Harry reached out to take Draco’s hand, squeezing it gently. 

Emboldened, Harry looked back at Professor McGonagall suddenly. “Professor, I know I probably shouldn’t ask,” he started, making Draco look at him with wide eyes. Professor McGonagall quirked an eyebrow at him. “Draco and I are both of age. Ordinarily we wouldn’t still be here at school, but obviously circumstances mean we are. Would it… I mean, not all the time, but sometimes would it be possible for Draco to come into the Gryffindor common room? His housemates are… not exactly friendly and it would be… he deserves some company so he doesn’t have to hide out in his dormitory talking to himself.” 

Draco groaned softly, closing his eyes. 

Professor McGonagall looked at Harry with an amused smile. “Are you quite finished?” 

Harry nodded, his cheeks red with embarrassment. 

“In the interests of promoting house unity, and providing your housemates do not mind, Mr Malfoy may join you in the common room once or twice a week,” Professor McGonagall said, seemingly prepared for Harry’s question. “On the condition that you do not reveal the password to him, but agree a time that he will come to the entrance and you will let him in. House unity is a priority, but so is the knowledge that the common room is a safe space for members of the house. Should anyone have any issues, the privilege may be revoked at any time. Understood?” 

Harry nodded, unable to stop himself from smiling at McGonagall’s words. He looked at Draco who was staring at McGonagall with surprise.

“Will Harry be able to come into the Slytherin common room under the same conditions?” Draco asked after a moment, his mind working to process the information. 

“Unfortunately I am unable to grant that permission as I am not your Head of House,” McGonagall replied apologetically. “However, I will speak to Professor Slughorn regarding it and will let you know.” 

“Thank you,” Draco replied, his voice barely more than a whisper. Harry squeezed his hand again. 

“Alright, we have taken up enough of each others time,” McGonagall said, standing up. “Off you go, and boys, please remember what I said.” 

“We will, Professor,” Harry said, nodding as he stood up. “Thank you.” 

McGonagall nodded, ushering the two out of her office and closing the door behind them. 

Once they were safely in the corridor, Draco pulled Harry into a hug. “I can’t believe you made me sound so needy,” he muttered, his nose pressed into Harry’s neck. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Harry replied, holding Draco tightly. “I got carried away.” 

“You don’t say,” Draco said sarcastically. “I wondered what you were going to say when you said we were of age!” 

“Merlin, I know! I nearly asked if you could spend the night with me,” Harry groaned. “But I don’t think even McGonagall would give us permission for that.” 

“That conversation would have been so awkward,” Draco said, chuckling. “We should probably get going. You’re going to have even more questions to answer now.”

Harry groaned again. “I know,” he said. “Are you still going to the library?” 

Draco nodded. “Yeah, I think I will. Meet me there later?”

“Definitely,” Harry said, leaning in to press a kiss to Draco’s lips with a smile.


	13. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a bit of a catch up with Ron and Hermione when he fills them in on what happened that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Gryffindor-centric chapter! I'm using a bit of creative licence when it comes to the rules about outsiders in the common rooms for the purpose of the fic :)

Harry and Draco parted with another kiss at the end of the corridor. Draco headed to the library to make a start on his homework as planned. Harry headed for Gryffindor Tower to get changed. 

Stepping through the portrait hole, Harry was immediately besieged by several of his housemates all talking at once. 

“Is it true, Harry?” a girl he thought was in the third year asked. 

“Is what true?” Harry asked, bewildered. 

“That _Draco Malfoy_ is going to be allowed in our common room?!”

“Where have you even heard that?” Harry asked, wondering how the news could have travelled so fast when neither he or Draco had told anyone. 

The girl pointed at the notice board. “There’s a notice from Professor McGonagall,” she said. 

Harry walked over to the notice board so he could read it for himself.

**Attention Students of Gryffindor  
I have today given permission for a student from another house to be allowed to visit the Gryffindor common room occasionally, and as such, this student should be treated as a guest. The circumstances surrounding this permission being granted are an exception to the usual rules, which still apply to all other students. The common room will have an enchantment placed upon it which will make it impossible to reveal to anyone outside of the room’s walls that this student has been granted access. **

**The common room’s privacy must still be taken into account. Should anyone feel that they have an issue with the situation, I urge you to come and speak to me.**

**The sanctity of the common room will not be compromised. Permission may be withdrawn at any time should there be good reason.**

Harry frowned and turned back to the girl. “Why would you think it’s Draco? His name isn’t mentioned anywhere.”

“Who else would it be?” The girl shrugged. “We all saw you two at the quidditch game and we all see you eating breakfast with him every morning.”

“Oh,” Harry said, realising she was right. “Well… is it a problem?” he asked, his tone challenging. 

The girl shook her head. “Not to me,” she said. “I’d never seen him smile until I saw him with you. He was always alone.”

Harry gave the girl a grateful smile. Then he looked around at the rest of the students gathered in the common room. “Anyone else have any problem with it?” he asked, trying not to sound too aggressive. 

“What if he tells someone else the password?” a small boy piped up. “That won’t be fair.”

“He’s not going to know the password,” Harry said, looking at the boy. “He’ll only be able to come in here if someone lets him in. I promise you all that he’s not going to cause trouble. He’s being treated unfairly in his own house and he deserves to be given a chance.”

“It’s true,” a voice came from behind Harry. 

Harry whirled round to see Ron and Hermione standing behind him. “I was going to talk to you two about this,” he said. 

Ron shook his head and clapped Harry on the shoulder. “It’s alright, McGonagall explained it,” he said. “If things are going to change around here, we might as well be the ones to start it off.”

“You mean that?” Harry asked hopefully. 

Ron nodded. “We trust you, Harry,” he said. “We know you wouldn’t have asked for this if there was any chance he’d start being an arse again.”

“I have some reservations,” Hermione said. “But, from what Professor McGonagall said, he can’t even sit in his common room without being hassled and that’s not fair.”

Harry stepped forward and wrapped Hermione in a hug. “Thank you,” he said softly. “I don’t know what made me ask McGonagall, but it felt like the right thing to do. If everyone really wants him to stay away then I won't bring him in. I just thought it’d be nice for him to be able to relax a bit sometimes.”

Hermione returned the hug before holding Harry at arm’s length. “I still don’t know if I trust him,” she said. “But I want to try.”

Harry nodded gratefully. “I know,” he said. “Did McGonagall tell you everything?”

“She told us that she’s given permission for Draco to join you in our common room on the condition that you don’t tell him the password and that he only comes in if it’s arranged for you to let him in,” Hermione replied. “Is there more?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. But not here. I need to get changed,” he said. “Give me five minutes then come up.”

Hermione nodded, giving Ron a look. 

“I’ll come up with you, mate,” Ron said, interpreting Hermione’s look correctly. 

Harry nodded and headed for the stairs to the dormitory. He was relieved that no-one seemed to have a problem with Professor McGonagall’s notice but he supposed time would tell for sure. 

Entering the dorm room, Harry pulled his robes off and threw them on his bed, quickly following with his shirt and trousers. 

Ron sat on his own bed, half watching Harry. “It’s going to be weird having him here, you know,” he said carefully. 

Harry paused, one leg in his clean jeans and the other out. “I know,” he said finally, pulling his jeans on properly. He moved to his trunk to find a clean T-shirt. 

“I never thought I’d see the day when McGonagall agreed to let a Slytherin in here,” Ron continued, smiling slightly. “Times really are changing.”

Harry pulled the T-shirt over his head, knocking his glasses askew in the process. “Out with it,” he said, pushing them back onto his nose with one hand. 

“What?” Ron asked innocently. 

“What you really think,” Harry said, his arms crossed.

“What I really think,” Ron repeated, running a hand through his hair. “Harry, what I really think is that you’re mad and so is McGonagall. A Slytherin in the Gryffindor common room? It’s never been heard of and for good reason!”

Harry frowned and opened his mouth to reply, but Ron continued. 

“But it doesn’t really matter what I think, mate,” he said. “What matters is whether it’s the right thing to do and, for the record, I really do think it is. As much as I might not like the git, if I were in his position, I’d be going mad being treated like that by my housemates. Imagine not having anyone to talk to for most of the day or night, it’d be enough to send you over the edge.”

Harry bit his lip briefly before throwing his arms around Ron and giving him a fierce hug. 

“Steady on, mate!” Ron laughed nervously. 

“Sorry,” Harry said immediately, releasing Ron and stepping back. “I’m just grateful that you… well, that you’re willing to put your personal feelings aside to give him a normal life back.” 

Ron shook his head. “Don’t mention it,” he said, giving an embarrassed grin. “Plus, if we’re all on the same side, it’ll make everyone else in the house feel more comfortable.” 

“Oh, that’s what it’s all about is it?” Harry asked, laughing. 

Ron grinned as a knock came at the door. “Come in Hermione,” he called. “We’re all decent.” 

Hermione stepped into the dorm and looked between Ron and Harry. “What have I missed?” she asked, looking at the grins on their faces. 

“Oh, just Ron being selfless and telling me that he’s putting his personal feelings about Draco aside for the good of the house,” Harry answered with a grin. 

Hermione looked at Ron with one eyebrow raised. 

“Well it’s true,” Ron said. “It’s better to put on a united front, isn’t it?” 

Hermione shook her head but smiled. “Yes, it is,” she said. “What else happened this morning, Harry?” 

“Oh,” Harry groaned, sitting down on his bed. “Well, okay, you know I slept in the Slytherin dorm last night, right?” 

Hermione nodded, trying to keep her disapproval from showing. 

“This morning, we were trying to leave for breakfast. I’d put my Invisibility Cloak on, because we thought it’d be safer. We didn’t know who was down in the common room,” Harry continued. “We didn’t want to get into any trouble with anyone because we didn’t know what they thought of us being, um, together or even if they knew. The Slytherin beaters were there - Franklin and Knappett apparently. At first they were just being idiots, wanting to know what Draco was doing with me, what I would want with him, you know stuff like that?” 

Ron and Hermione nodded. 

“Then he called me Harry,” Harry said. “So they kind of mocked him for that, saying he’d changed. That was the first time he got angry with them. He’d been really calm up to that point but he snapped at them, saying a war _would_ change people. I had hold of his robes to try and keep him calm - they still didn’t know I was there. Then Knappett made a crack about the Malfoys running away during the battle,” he sighed. “We both raised our wands to them.” 

Hermione gasped, her hand covering her mouth briefly. “Please tell me you didn’t duel,” she whispered. 

Harry shook his head. “No, we didn’t,” he said. “If we had they’d be in the hospital wing right now. But they were surprised to see me there. They backed down after threatening to get Slughorn - I told them to go and get him and see what happened when he saw me. I’m not proud of that, but there was no way I was backing down.” 

“Oh, Harry,” Hermione sighed. “Is that why McGonagall wanted to see you both?” 

“Sort of, but sort of not too,” Harry replied. “It was more the fact Draco was seen entering our common room the other day and that I’d been in the Slytherin common room this morning. She said she understood that Draco hadn’t been here by choice the other day so he wasn’t in trouble. I don’t know if she knew I slept in the Slytherin dorm or if she only thought I’d been in the common room, but whoever reported me being there also told her about Franklin and Knappett and wands being drawn. She said she understood our reactions but sort of told us off too, saying we can’t react like that. Then… then she kind of told us she knew we’re together and warned us that we’ll face challenges because of who we are, but that if we need her, we can go to her.” 

Hermione raised her eyebrows but didn’t say anything. Ron looked impressed that Harry had managed to get away with so much. 

“Then I got carried away and asked if Draco could come here sometimes because his housemates aren’t being friendly and he has to hide in dorm, talking to himself,” Harry added, feeling himself flush with those words. He really hadn’t meant to make Draco sound so needy. 

Ron snorted and stifled a laugh. “Does he actually do that?” he asked. 

Harry shook his head. “No, not really,” he said. “But he does have to spend a lot of time in his dorm on his own since he’s not comfortable sitting in the common room. It’ll be even worse now. I don’t trust Franklin and Knappett at all and I reckon they’ll go out of their way to annoy him and get a rise out of him.” 

“Well if they behave around school like they do when they’re playing Quidditch, I wouldn’t put anything past them,” Ron said, nodding. “I get the impression that they’re wannabe tough guys.” 

Harry bit his lip thoughtfully at Ron’s words. “You might be right,” he said. “When Draco said about them being nowhere near the battle, they said they were where they were supposed to be.”

“That could mean anything, Harry,” Hermione said at once. “They could have just meant that they were evacuated like the rest of the Slytherins.” 

“I know,” Harry said. “I’m not going to accuse them of anything like that, don’t worry. But I do think that they consider themselves to be better than everyone, especially Draco given what they were saying.”

“Well, he did have quite a fall from grace when you think about it,” Hermione said.

“I know, I know,” Harry said. “He was absolutely awful when he was younger, I know that, but he would never have turned on members of his own house.”

“No, that’s true,” Hermione conceded with a nod. “They were all thick as thieves before everything happened.”

“Maybe they think he’s just biding his time or something?” Ron suggested. “Like, that he’s in shock after the war?”

“Maybe,” Harry agreed. “Which only makes it more obvious that they don’t know what they’re talking about. We all know what we went through last year. No-one is the same. Not really.”

“No,” Hermione said. “We’re not. Draco did redeem himself a bit toward the end I suppose by not handing you over to Voldemort.”

Harry nodded. “I know. I know he took his time to change his ways but… I can’t say that I wouldn’t have acted the same if I’d been brought up like he was. All he ever wanted was his dad’s approval.”

“I’d like to think you wouldn’t have,” Hermione retorted, looking surprised. 

“Well so would I, but you know what I mean don’t you?” Harry said. “He’s an only child, brought up with mostly adults for company. He was never going to have a normal childhood. I mean, if my aunt and uncle had actually liked me and treated me like Dudley, there’s every chance I would have grown up the same. But in hindsight I was lucky because they didn’t really care what I did as long as I wasn’t doing anything “weird” that would make them look odd.”

Hermione considered Harry’s words and nodded. “I understand what you mean, yes,” she said. “It’s still hard to comprehend, I suppose.”

“I promise you’ll see a difference in him if he joins us in the common room,” Harry said. 

Hermione nodded. “I’m sure we will,” she said, though not sounding totally convinced. 

“Can I beat him at chess?” Ron asked suddenly. 

Harry looked at him in confusion. “Well, I don’t know,” he said. “I’ve never played him. You can probably play him and find out though.”

“I will,” Ron said. “I bet I can beat him.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Just don’t go off in a huff if he’s actually better than you,” she said pointedly. 

Ron made a face and Harry grinned. 

“Right, well, we’d better go back down,” Harry said. “We’ve been up here ages, people will start to talk.”

“Should we go and visit Hagrid?” Hermione suggested. “We’ve not been down to see him for a while.”

“Yeah, why not,” Harry said with a smile. “I said I’d meet Draco in the library later, but we didn’t specify a time.”


	14. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Draco spent his morning in the library with a couple of unexpected visitors and ending with sandwiches.

Draco entered the library and headed straight for the table he’d sat at the night he met Hermione. It was secluded enough for him not to be bothered but also positioned so that he couldn’t be caught unawares by anyone. 

Spreading his books across the table, he settled into his seat. He remembered when his favourite place to do his homework had been a nice armchair in the Slytherin Common Room, but he’d favoured the library since returning to Hogwarts. He found its familiarity comforting. 

He unrolled a piece of parchment and set to work on his Potions essay. He was almost finished but wanted to check it over before he was sure. 

Before he knew it, two hours had passed. He was absorbed in his work as the library door opened and he didn’t bother to look up. It was only when a shadow fell across his parchment that he lifted his head, annoyance etched across his face. 

He opened his mouth to make an angry protestation only to have the words die in his throat as he realised who was standing in front of him. 

“Malfoy.”

“What do you want?” Draco asked, trying to keep his voice calm. 

“A word with you,” Ginny said, pulling a chair out and sitting down. 

“I wondered when you’d come and find me,” Draco said warily. 

“I’ve been busy,” Ginny shrugged. “So, you and Harry?”

Draco nodded, not really sure what Ginny wanted him to say. 

“Why? After all those years of fighting?” 

Draco shrugged. “I don’t know,” he said honestly. “I’ve never liked girls. But I didn’t know I liked _him_ either. Not until the Yule Ball.”

Ginny raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

Draco nodded again. This conversation was not going how he had expected it would. 

“Then why did you carry on doing what you were doing?” Ginny asked, frowning. “If you’d have just said something to him…”

“And have him laugh in my face?” Draco asked incredulously. “He was moping about after Chang that year, and the next. Then _you_. Why would I ever have said anything to him?”

Ginny made a face. “Fair point,” she said. “But you didn’t have to do everything else you did. All that trying to kill Dumbledore… you-“

Draco cut her off. “I didn’t think I had any choice,” he hissed angrily. “I didn’t _want_ to do any of it! I was backed into a corner and forced to do it or be killed myself. Forgive me for not wanting to die!”

“ _Other people_ nearly died, Malfoy!” Ginny retorted. “Katie… my brother… what would you have done if Harry hadn’t been there?”

Draco closed his eyes briefly. He hated remembering what he’d done to innocent people. “Don’t you think I don’t know that?” he replied in a whisper, unable to look at Ginny. “I hate what I did, _all of it_. I didn’t mean for… I didn’t know what I was doing. I mean, I did, but… I’m not a murderer.”

Ginny blinked and glanced around. She bit her lip before beginning to speak. “Look, I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t mean to come in here and… I just wanted to talk to you about Harry.” 

Draco looked back at her after a long moment. “What about him?” 

“He’s still my friend,” Ginny said in a soft voice. “I wanted to make sure that… that you really like him. And that you have changed.” 

“I _do_ really like him,” Draco said earnestly. “I’ve liked him since fourth year, I just didn’t know how to express it.” 

“Merlin,” Ginny sighed. “You’re worse than me. And I do mean that literally,” she continued. “The worst I did was send him that stupid bloody poem in second year.” 

Draco couldn’t help but smirk at the memory of Ginny’s poem being read out by the dwarf. 

“Don’t you dare laugh,” Ginny said, pointing a finger at him. The smirk quickly vanished. “Malfoy, you _always_ had his attention. You could have been at his side throughout school instead of on the opposite side if you’d just realised. Things could have been so different.” 

“I know,” Draco said in a small voice. “I regret pretty much all of my choices from school. There’s not a day where I haven’t thought about what an idiot I’ve been. I want to put things right, but so far, the only person who’s given me any time is Harry.”

“It’s a start,” Ginny said. “If you really have changed, people will come around. I should be hexing the pants off you for everything you’ve done to my family. But I won’t, because Harry says you’ve changed. I just want you to prove it. To everyone.”

“Why _are_ you being so nice to me?” Draco asked, looking directly at Ginny now. “What’s in this for you?”

“The war is over,” Ginny shrugged. “I lost one brother - and I miss him every day - but I have to carry on. _Life_ has to carry on. Why should I waste time hating you? You might have done some stupid things, but you didn’t _actually_ kill anyone. There’s nothing _in this_ for me apart from maybe getting some happiness back in my life.”

Draco nodded, unsure how to respond. “I’m trying my best,” he said after a moment. “People aren’t willing to accept that though.” 

“Keep trying,” Ginny said, standing up. “They will accept it. See you around.” 

“See you,” Draco said automatically, watching her go. He wondered if Harry had put her up to that. He shook his head and turned back to his essay.

***

Another hour or so passed. Draco felt his stomach rumble and realised that he’d missed lunch. Sighing, he began to pack his books into his bag. He wondered if he went to the kitchens whether he’d be able to get some food.

Hoisting his bag onto his shoulder, he turned to leave the library but as he moved around his table and past the end of the bookshelves, he walked into someone. 

“Sor- “ Draco began to apologise before he actually looked at who he’d walked into. “Knappett.” 

“Malfoy,” Knappett replied coolly. He had a nasty glint in his eye, Draco noted.

“What are you doing in here?” Draco asked before he could stop himself. 

“Just doing some research,” Knappett answered, still standing uncomfortably close to Draco. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it,” Draco said, attempting to slide past the larger boy. 

Knappett stuck out an arm and shoved Draco sideways into the bookshelf, pinning him there. “You’re not going anywhere,” he said in a low voice. “Because of you and your _boyfriend_ , Franklin and me have two weeks worth of detentions with Filch.” 

“That’s nothing to do with me or Harry,” Draco said calmly, despite the surge of panic in his stomach. 

“Yeah right,” Knappett growled. “Who else could have gone crying to Slughorn?” 

“It. Wasn’t. Us,” Draco repeated, glancing desperately around for any sign of Madam Pince. 

“You’d better watch your back, Malfoy,” Knappett snarled, giving Draco another hard shove into the bookshelf before stalking out of the library. 

Draco straightened himself after a moment or two, then winced as he realised that he’d hit his cheek on the corner of the shelf when Knappett had shoved him the second time. He touched his fingers to his cheekbone, sighing in frustration when they came away covered in blood. 

Putting his bag back onto his shoulder, Draco headed for the door. I suppose I’d better go to the Hospital Wing first, he thought. He wasn’t going to attempt to heal something he couldn’t see. As he reached a hand out to open the door, it was pulled away from him as someone opened it from the other side. 

Draco took an automatic step backwards, looking warily at the door but breathed a sigh of relief as Harry stepped into the library. 

“I was just coming to find you,” Harry said with a smile before stopping short. “What happened to your face?” he asked, stepping forward and taking hold of Draco’s chin, gently turning his head to see the cut. 

“Oh, you know, just another friendly chat with Knappett,” Draco said sarcastically. 

“He did this?” Harry asked, outraged.

“Technically yes,” Draco said. “I think he was waiting for me to leave, because he was just there and I walked into him. Then he shoved me into that shelf over there because him and Franklin have two weeks detention with Filch and somehow that’s _our_ fault. I did tell him it wasn’t us, but I don’t think he believed me. Anyway, he shoved me again as he left and I must have caught my cheek on the shelf.” 

“I’m going to kill him,” Harry said angrily, turning to leave. 

Draco caught his arm and pulled him back. “No, just leave it,” he said. “Remember what McGonagall said. If you go after him, he’s bound to wind you up enough that you do something stupid.” 

Harry looked at Draco. He was torn between going after Knappett and staying put. After a moment, he sighed and nodded. “Alright, I know you’re right,” he said. “But he’d better hope I don’t bump into him.” 

Draco shook his head and took Harry’s hand, holding it firmly. “Come on, come with me to the kitchen,” he said. “I missed lunch and I’m starving.” 

“Want me to heal your cheek first?” Harry asked, swinging their arms slightly. 

“Well, it would save me going to the Hospital Wing,” Draco said, giving Harry a sideways look. “I’d do it myself but I can’t see where I’m aiming.” 

“Alright, let’s get out of here, Madam Pince would go mad if I pull my wand out in here,” Harry said, grinning. 

Draco flushed as he caught the innuendo in Harry’s sentence. He quickly pulled Harry into the corridor and to the side. 

Harry retrieved his wand from his pocket and aimed it at the cut on Draco’s cheek. “ _Episkey!_ ”

Draco felt the skin of his cheek grow hot then cold as the cut healed itself. “How does it look? Are my dashing good looks ruined?” he asked dramatically.

Harry laughed and kissed the spot he’d just healed. “Definitely not,” he said. “You’re as good as new.” 

“Thank you,” Draco added with a grateful smile. “Now, food.” 

With that, they headed down the corridor to the kitchens where the House Elves were only too happy to provide Draco with a sandwich and some chicken legs.


	15. Homework & Flying: A Perfect Afternoon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco helps Harry with his homework before they spend the afternoon flying with Ron.

“So what did you do while I was in the library anyway?” Draco asked, taking a bite of his sandwich as they sat on the wall in the courtyard.

“Got questioned in the common room,” Harry said. “McGonagall put a notice up. And I told Ron and Hermione about our run in with Franklin and Knappett this morning.” 

“What did they say?” 

“Well, I think they were just relieved we hadn’t actually duelled them,” Harry admitted. “They agreed with me though, they’re not to be trusted.” 

“Funnily enough, I agree with that too,” Draco said drily. 

“Well exactly. Did you get your essay done before he turned up?” Harry asked. 

Draco nodded, taking another bit of his sandwich. “He wasn’t my only interruption,” he said.

“Oh, who else?” Harry asked with interest. 

Draco paused before answering. “Ginny.”

Harry slipped off the wall slightly at Draco’s answer. “Really?” 

Draco nodded again. 

“What, er, what did she want?” 

“I’m still not really sure,” Draco admitted. “She wanted to talk to me about you I think, but we ended up talking about my… indiscretions first. I think… in a way… she was letting me know she’s okay with us being together. She didn’t hex me.” 

Harry gave a soft huff of laughter. “I’m glad to hear it,” he said. “I didn’t know she was going to come and talk to you.”

Draco shook his head. “It’s alright, I knew she would eventually,” he said. “You have good friends.” 

“Well, hopefully you’ll be able to count them as your friends too,” Harry said with a smile. “Speaking of, you’re making your first visit tonight. Especially after that stunt Knappett pulled.”

Draco nodded, thankful that Harry had suggested it. He really didn’t want another run in with Knappett today. “Alright,” he said. “I think it’s probably a good idea. Give them a while to cool off.” 

Harry nodded, even though he thought that they’d probably need a lot longer to cool off judging by their reaction that morning. “I’ll let you in ten minutes after we finish dinner.” 

“Alright,” Draco said, taking another bite of his sandwich. “That’ll give me enough time to prepare myself.” 

Harry laughed. “Are we that scary?”

“ _You’re_ not,” Draco answered. “The rest of them? To someone who’s spent his life so far antagonising them? A little bit.” 

Harry smiled and leant into Draco, bumping their shoulders together lightly. “It’ll be alright,” he said. “No-one objected to the idea this morning.” 

“I suppose I’ll find out tonight then,” Draco said, smiling slightly. “What are you doing this afternoon?” 

“Dunno,” Harry said, shrugging. “I didn’t have anything in mind.”

“Don’t you have a Potions essay to do?” Draco asked, raising his eyebrow. 

Harry groaned. “Must you remind me?” 

“Well, if you want to fail the class…” Draco shrugged. “Pretend I didn’t say anything.” 

Harry groaned again and ran a hand through his hair. “Alright, fine,” he said. “I’ll go and get my stuff, then you can help me.” 

Draco raised his eyebrow again. “Oh, can I?” 

Harry nodded. “I’ll be done quicker if you help. Then we can go flying.” 

Draco couldn’t help but smile. “Sounds like a plan. I’ll come with you though,” he said. “I’m not… don’t get me wrong, I can look after myself, but I’m not comfortable walking around alone today.” 

“That’s understandable after this morning,” Harry said, nodding. “You can wait outside the common room, it’ll only take me two minutes to get my bag. The Fat Lady will keep an eye out for any trouble.”

Draco popped the last of his sandwich into his mouth. “Come on then,” he said. “Let’s go.” 

He slid off the wall and waited for Harry to do the same then they headed up to Gryffindor Tower.

***

“So, there are two hundred and fifty types of aconitum and I’m supposed to know how many we can use in potion making?” Harry asked, looking sceptical.

“Yes,” Draco replied, leaning over to find the passage in the textbook. “It’s not that hard. We don’t use that many types.”

“Why do we use it at all if it’s poisonous?” Harry grumbled, studying the book in front of him. 

“Because if it’s brewed correctly, it’s not poisonous,” Draco said. 

Harry made a face and continued to read. 

“Anyway, you don’t really need to mention all that in the essay. We’re only talking about the type used to make the Wolfsbane potion,” Draco pointed out. “I just find it easier to know a bit of background.” 

“You’re going to get on so well with Hermione,” Harry muttered, turning a page. 

“What was that?” Draco asked, looking at Harry. 

“Nothing, nothing,” Harry said. “Can I have a look at yours? Your essay, I mean.” 

“You can not,” Draco answered pleasantly. “You need to do this for yourself. You’ll learn better that way.” 

Harry groaned, but picked up his quill to start his essay. “Alright. I can do this.” 

Draco grinned and continued to read the book he’d picked up. Although he’d finished his essay, he wondered if he could improve it. 

As they settled down to work, the door to the library opened and Ron and Hermione walked over to their table. 

“Seamus said he thought you were doing homework, Harry,” Hermione said. “We thought we’d come and see the miracle for ourselves. Homework on a Sunday?” 

“I do do my homework, you know!” Harry retorted, looking up at Hermione in mock frustration. 

“Yes, but not on a Sunday,” Hermione pointed out. “Normally it’s done on Monday morning.” 

Draco couldn’t help the grin that formed on his face as Harry stuck his tongue out at Hermione. 

“Anyway, shove over a bit. We’re joining you,” Ron said, nudging Harry closer to Draco. 

Draco looked at them in surprise. “You’re joining us?” 

Hermione nodded. “Might as well do our homework too,” she said, giving Draco a small smile. 

Harry hid his smile. He knew that Hermione had likely done all her homework already and was just there for fun. 

“Yeah, especially because we don’t think the common room will be quiet later,” Ron said, giving a pointed glance between Harry and Draco. 

“Oh,” Harry said, looking at Draco too. “Yeah… you’re probably right. Everyone is going to be in there aren’t they?” 

“Probably,” Ron nodded. “At least everyone in our year.” 

Draco suddenly felt sick. “And you’re sure they’re ok with it?”

Ron and Harry nodded at the same time. 

“They seemed to be,” Ron said. “I haven’t heard anyone objecting. You’ll soon know though.”

“No-one will do anything to you,” Harry said, trying to reassure Draco. “They might complain loudly but they won’t do anything physically.”

“Harry wouldn’t let them even if they tried,” Hermione added.

“Of course I wouldn’t!” Harry exclaimed, looking shocked that it might even be suggested. 

Draco gave Harry a grateful smile. “I know you wouldn’t, don’t worry,” he said. “I’m grateful that I’m even getting to do this. There’s only so much time I can spend on my own.” It was the truth, Draco thought. He’d never imagined that one day he’d be _grateful_ to Harry Potter, of all people, for arranging for him to be allowed into the Gryffindor common room. Or that he’d be tired of his own company. He supposed that it was only being forced to spend time on his own that he’d come to realise this. 

Harry put his hand on Draco’s arm and squeezed it gently. “Come on, let’s get this essay done,” he said. “Then I believe we have some flying scheduled.” 

Draco chuckled and nodded. “We do,” he said. “Although my broom is in my dorm.” 

“We can take turns with mine,” Harry said, smiling as he turned back to his essay. 

“Share it more like,” Ron muttered under his breath. 

Harry glanced at Ron sideways. “Or that,” he nodded, grinning when Ron flushed. 

Draco grinned too, bending his head over the text book again. 

Hermione hid her smile. “Serves you right,” she told Ron lightly. 

For the next hour and a half, they worked diligently on their homework. Draco did end up helping Harry more than he’d planned, something he put down to Harry’s helpless look that he’d obviously practiced. Finally, Harry put the finishing touch on his essay and sat back with a smile. 

“Done. Finally,” he said. 

“But do you understand it?” Hermione asked. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Harry replied firmly. “Draco explained it very well. Like you usually do.” 

Draco and Hermione both made faces at him, which only made him grin again. 

“Do you two want to come flying with us?” Draco asked, throwing caution to the wind and looking at Ron and Hermione. 

“I don’t fly,” Hermione said immediately. “But I’ll come and watch if Ron wants to fly.” 

“Yeah, alright,” Ron nodded. “It’ll be nice to fly without worrying about a Quaffle coming at me.”

***

Another hour and a half later and Harry, Ron and Draco were heading back into the castle, their cheeks flushed and their hair windswept. Hermione walked beside them, bundled up in a warm jumper and scarf as the wind had been colder than any of them had expected.

They’d started out by just having fun and flying around aimlessly, but it had slowly moved on to racing each other. First Ron raced against Harry, then against Harry & Draco on the same broom before Harry had hopped off and Ron raced against Draco. Then the unthinkable - at least in Draco’s mind - had happened and Ron had allowed Draco to borrow his broom so that he could race against Harry. 

The races had been fairly evenly matched, but none more so than the race between Harry and Draco. Ron had joined Hermione in the stands to watch as Harry and Draco raced each other around the perimeter of the Quidditch pitch. He had to admit that Draco was a good flier - he had to be to be able to get Ron’s Cleansweep anywhere close to beating Harry’s Firebolt. Ron could tell that Harry wasn’t holding back either and by the time the race was over, both Harry and Draco were breathless from the exertion of keeping their brooms under control. 

“Hey, Weasley,” Draco had called as he and Harry hovered in front of the stands. “This broom isn’t bad you know. Quite nippy on the straight.” 

“Yeah, it’s alright,” Ron had called back, shrugging. He hadn’t expected Draco to pay him any kind of compliment, nevermind one for his broom.

Now they were hungry, having worked up quite an appetite and were planning what they were going to add to their plates. 

Harry caught Draco’s hand with his own, smiling as the blonde gave a squeeze. “Don’t let anyone get to you during dinner,” he said. 

“I’ll be alright,” Draco answered. “No-one really pays me any attention once the food arrives.”

“I know, but today hasn’t been a normal day,” Harry said. “I don’t suppose anyone will do anything major under the teachers noses but then again…”

“I know,” Draco said. “I’ll be on my guard, don’t worry.”

“Good. You know where I am if you need me anyway,” Harry said, nodding. 

Draco smiled. “I do. At the other end of the Hall,” he said. “But it’ll be alright. I’ve managed at dinner every night so far.”

“Sorry, I’m just worried,” Harry sighed. “I don’t mean to imply you can’t take care of yourself.”

“Harry, relax,” Draco said. “I’m not offended. The odds would be massively stacked against me should anything happen. I’m glad I’ve got you on my side. Even if you are at the other side of the Hall.”

Harry gave him a lopsided smile and squeezed his hand again. 

They entered the castle and headed for the Great Hall. Harry didn’t miss the look that they got from Franklin and Knappett as they passed and he glared back at them. 

“Leave it,” Draco muttered as he glanced at Harry and caught the glare. 

“They deserve to be hexed,” Harry muttered back. 

“I know they do, but McGonagall is right there,” Draco replied, nodding to the teacher’s table. 

“Alright, alright,” Harry said. “I’ll behave.” He brought one hand up to cup the back of Draco’s neck, pressing a quick kiss to the blonde’s lips. “Ten minutes after dinner, remember.” 

Draco nodded and sat down at the end of the table as usual. He didn’t look at any of his housemates, just watched Harry walk to the Gryffindor table. He hoped that dinner wouldn’t take long tonight.


	16. A Snake In The Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco spends the evening in the Gryffindor common room.

Ten minutes after dinner finished, Draco found himself in the corridor outside of the Gryffindor common room, waiting for Harry to let him in. 

“So, you’re the outsider who’s being allowed in are you?” The Fat Lady asked, peering down at Draco. He wasn’t sure whether to answer her or not, so settled for nodding slightly. 

The Fat Lady huffed. “Highly irregular,” she muttered. “Never would have happened with Dumbledore here, but I suppose Professor McGonagall has her reasons.” 

Draco simply stared at her. 

He was still staring when the portrait hole opened and Harry appeared. “Draco! Come on… what are you looking at?” 

“The Fat Lady,” Draco said, shaking his head. “Is she always weird?” he asked once they were safely inside. 

“Yes,” Harry said. “Be grateful she didn’t sing at you.” 

Draco looked alarmed. “Does she do that often?” 

“All the time,” Harry said with a grin. “She’s got a terrible voice.” 

Draco shook his head as they entered the common room. He was suddenly aware of a heavy silence in the room as every eye was upon him. 

“Alright, alright,” Harry said, looking round in frustration. “There’s nothing to see. Just… carry on doing whatever you were doing.” 

Draco glanced at Harry, who smiled. “Over here,” he said, leading Draco to where Ron and Hermione were sitting in their favourite armchairs by the fire. “Ron wants to play you at chess.” 

“Chess?” Draco asked, brightening slightly. “I’d _love_ a game of chess. I haven’t played for ages.” 

“Then get your arse over here,” Ron said, pulling out his chess set. “You can be white, I’ll be black,” he added. 

Draco looked back at Harry, uncertainly. He’d thought the idea was to spend time with each other, he hadn’t realised that almost the whole of Gryffindor was included in the deal. 

Harry nodded. “Go on,” he said. “You might give him a real match. I’m useless.” 

Draco grinned and sat down on the sofa opposite Ron. Harry squished in beside him, ready to watch the game. 

Hermione was watching too, although she had a big book open on her lap at the same time. 

Draco began the game by moving one of his pawns, studying the board intently as Ron almost mirrored his move. 

Harry watched intently as the game moved back and forth with both Draco and Ron taking the upper hand alternately and the pieces battering each other mercilessly. 

Eventually, Ron’s king took great pleasure in using his sword to decapitate Draco’s queen. Ron whooped with delight and Hermione winced. She still didn’t really approve of the barbaric nature of the game.

Harry kept a diplomatic silence, but placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder sympathetically. 

Draco looked crestfallen, very briefly, before he stuck a hand out. “Well played, Weasley,” he said. “I hope I’ll get a chance to get my own back?” 

“Cheers, Malfoy,” Ron grinned, shaking Draco’s hand sportingly. “Definitely. That was the best game of chess I’ve played in ages. It’s no fun beating Harry in ten minutes.” 

“Hey! I can last longer than that!” Harry exclaimed indignantly. 

“I’m sure you can,” Draco said, unable to hide the smile that had formed on his lips. He patted Harry’s knee. 

“Shush, you,” Harry said, sticking his tongue out. “I might not be a good player, but I’m better than I used to be!” 

“That is true,” Ron nodded. “It used to only take five minutes,” he added with a grin, dodging out of the way of the kick that Harry aimed at him. 

Hermione shook her head as she watched their antics. She was privately glad that Ron had won the game, if only to stop him sulking about Draco being better than him. “Yes, well done, Ron,” she said. “Continuing to promote the senseless violence.” 

“Oh it’s alright,” Ron said, waving a hand dismissively as he repaired the pieces. “They’re used to being bashed about. It’s what they’re made for.” 

Hermione tutted and went back to her book. 

Draco looked at Harry questioningly. 

“Hermione doesn’t like wizard’s chess,” Harry explained. “She thinks it’s too violent when they beat each other up.”

“Ah,” Draco said, nodding with understanding. 

“That’s because it _is_ too violent,” Hermione insisted. “There’s no need for _decapitation_!” 

“To be fair, that _did_ seem a bit excessive,” Draco said, glancing at Ron. “Do your pieces always do that?” 

Ron nodded and shrugged at the same time. “Yeah, I think it’s because they’re so old. They’ve spent too much time with each other.” 

“Your parents have spent a lot of years together,” Hermione pointed out. “And _they_ don’t deem it necessary to hit each other with sticks every now and again.” 

“No, but I think Mum is tempted sometimes,” Ron admitted with a grin. “When Dad keeps messing about with his plugs.” 

Harry snorted with laughter and even Hermione couldn’t help but smile. 

Draco listened to the exchange silently, feeling oddly comfortable. He hadn’t imagined he would feel so at ease in the Gryffindor common room so quickly. He smiled to himself and leant against Harry slightly, his smile growing as Harry slipped his arm around his shoulders.

“Thank you,” Draco whispered into Harry’s ear. “For making this possible. I’ve enjoyed myself.” 

Harry smiled and gave Draco a squeeze. “Don’t mention it,” he said softly. “It’s nice having you here.” 

Draco rested his head briefly on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Get a room, you two.” 

Harry and Draco both looked round as Ginny appeared, sitting herself on the floor in front of the fire. 

Harry blushed slightly. “McGonagall won’t go for that,” he said, shaking his head. “This is the best we can hope for.” 

Ginny rolled her eyes with a smile. “I find that hard to believe,” she said. “Malfoy is a Slytherin and you can be pretty persuasive when you want to be.” 

“Yeah, alright,” Harry groaned. “But I didn’t ask her for anything like that. I thought I was pushing my luck with this, to be honest.” 

“So did I,” Draco chipped in. “Especially since he started the conversation by mentioning that we’re both of age.” 

Ginny laughed out loud, as did Ron and Hermione. 

Harry blushed furiously and prodded Draco in the side. “Thanks for that,” he muttered. 

“Seriously, Harry,” Ginny said, still laughing. “What were you thinking?!” 

“I don’t know,” Harry moaned, tipping his head back against the sofa. “I suppose I wasn’t. Not clearly, anyway.” 

Ginny dissolved into giggles again, imagining what Professor McGonagall had thought. 

“It’s not that funny,” Harry huffed. 

“It is a bit,” Draco said softly, nuzzling Harry’s cheek slightly with his nose. 

“Hmm,” Harry murmured, leaning into Draco’s touch. “Maybe.” 

“Definitely,” Ginny piped up from her place on the floor, grin still in place. 

Harry made a face at her. 

“How long am I allowed to stay?” Draco asked, looking at Harry. 

“Well, McGonagall didn’t say,” Harry said. “But I suppose you should probably be back for curfew…” 

Draco groaned softly. “I was afraid you were going to say that,” he said. 

“I can walk you back,” Harry said. “Then at least you don’t have to go alone.” 

“Then you’ll be out after curfew,” Draco said. 

“I’ll take my cloak with me,” Harry said. “I’ll come back in that after I leave you. I won’t get caught.” 

“Only if you’re sure,” Draco said, giving Harry a small smile. 

“I’m sure,” Harry said, smiling back. “But we still have a little while before you have to go. How about a game of Exploding Snap or something?” 

Draco grinned. “Alright, you’re on,” he said. 

For the rest of the evening, the five of them played Exploding Snap, eventually being joined by Neville as well. Draco couldn’t help but laugh along with the others when jokes were made or when someone got caught out by the playing cards and he found himself wondering what his parents would say if they could see him now. Then he realised that he actually didn’t care. He was sure his mother would want him to be happy, not miserable and his father would likely make a song and dance about it, but ultimately wouldn’t do anything to stop him. 

At quarter to nine, Harry sat up and stretched. “We should probably go,” he said. “We’ve got plenty of time to get to the dungeons before curfew.”

Draco gave a groan. “I suppose you’re right,” he sighed as Harry went off to the dorm room to get his cloak. “Does it make me a bad Slytherin if I don’t want to go?”

“Probably,” Ginny said with a grin. “But who can blame you when we have such a cosy common room?”

Draco shook his head slightly. “I’ve enjoyed this evening,” he said. “Thank you, all of you, for allowing me in here. It’s been nice just being able to have a normal evening for once.”

Ron blinked as he looked up at Draco. “Did you just thank us?” he asked incredulously. 

Draco nodded. “Indeed I did, Weasley,” he said. “Believe it or not, I’m very grateful that none of you have used this as an opportunity to hex me, but have made me feel welcome. I have a lot to apologise for and a lot to put right and I’d like this to be the start.”

Ron couldn’t help himself but give a small smile. “Don’t mention it, Malfoy,” he said. “Harry made us all see sense, I suppose. Being cleared of the charges you faced has to count for something, shame your housemates don’t seem to think so.”

Draco didn’t know what to say in response to this and so he just nodded. 

“See you in a bit,” Harry said to Ron and the others as he reappeared, cloak in his arms. “I’ll be careful,” he added, seeing Hermione open her mouth. 

“I wasn’t going to say that,” she said, shaking her head. “I was going to say, Draco, that if you wanted to sit at our table in the morning we’d make room.”

Draco felt a small lump form in his throat. “Thank you, Hermione,” he said softly before heading to the portrait hole. 

Harry gave Hermione a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek as he passed. He could tell her words had meant a lot to Draco. 

Harry and Draco exited the common room and quickly headed for the dungeons. 

“Are you ok?” Harry asked after they’d walked in silence for a few minutes. 

Draco nodded. “Just… processing,” he said. “Everyone was so nice to me. I suppose I just didn’t expect it.”

“If I’m honest, neither did I,” Harry admitted. “I expected at least some objections. But… I guess people are ready to move on.”

Draco nodded again before taking Harry’s hand and holding it tightly. 

Harry smiled and gave a squeeze as they rounded the corner that would take them to the dungeon. He stopped and pulled Draco to him, wrapping his arms around the blonde. 

Draco smiled and leant in to kiss Harry, softly at first but quickly becoming deeper. Harry returned the kiss with enthusiasm. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that all night,” Draco said, feeling slightly breathless as they parted. “But I didn’t feel right doing that while your friends were right there.”

Harry smiled, pressing his forehead against Draco’s. “Me too,” he said. “It would have been weird.”

“Well…” Draco began after a few moments. “I suppose I’d better get inside. Maybe I’ll take Hermione up on her offer tomorrow.”

“I’d like that,” Harry smiled. Reluctantly he stepped away from Draco and pulled his cloak out. “Be careful in there,” he said, indicating the wall. “If Franklin or Knappett try anything…” he broke off realising that if anything _did_ happen, Draco would have no way to get a message to him. 

“If they try anything, I’ll get out of there,” Draco said firmly. “I’m not going to try and fight them. I’m trying to stay _out_ of trouble.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded, slipping his cloak over his shoulders. “Come back to Gryffindor if you have to. I’ll tell The Fat Lady that if you show up again after curfew that she’s to get word to me.” 

“Will she do that do you think?” Draco asked, not looking convinced. 

Harry nodded. “I think she will, if I tell her it’s important.” 

“Okay,” Draco nodded. “Hopefully it won’t be needed and I’ll just see you in the morning.” 

Harry stepped forward again to press another kiss to Draco’s lips. “Definitely,” he said softly. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, Harry,” Draco murmured as he returned the kiss. 

Harry retreated to the end of the corridor and turned to watch as Draco entered the Slytherin common room. Then he pulled his cloak up over his head and made his way back to Gryffindor tower.


	17. Free Period Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco return to the Room of Requirement for their free period.

The next morning, Harry was surprised to see Draco hovering outside the door to the Great Hall. 

“Why aren’t you inside?” He asked as he reached the blonde’s side. 

“I didn’t want to sit at your table without you,” Draco admitted. 

“Oh!” Harry said, smiling. “Come on then. Sorry we took so long.”

“I’ve only been here a minute or two, don’t worry,” Draco said, turning to walk into the Great Hall with Harry. 

“Well, still,” Harry said as they passed the Slytherin table. He was careful not to look for Franklin and Knappett. 

As they reached the Gryffindor table, Harry was pleased to see that there was a gap next to Ginny which he prodded Draco into before sitting on the other side of the blonde. 

“Good morning, Malfoy,” Ginny said pleasantly. “Toast?”

“Oh, er, yes please,” Draco said, slightly taken aback as Ginny handed him the toast rack. He glanced at Harry, who shrugged and leant across him to grab himself a slice of toast too. 

Draco was aware of a few Gryffindors looking at him curiously, but was heartened when they simply shrugged and went back to their breakfast. He didn’t dare look round to see if there was any Slytherin reaction. 

“What classes have you got today?” Harry asked, taking a bite out of his toast. 

“Same as you,” Draco replied, raising an eyebrow. “Last time I checked it was me that hit his head, not you.” 

“Oh yeah,” Harry said, blushing slightly. “Sorry, I forgot it was Monday.”

Draco shook his head as Ginny snorted next to him. 

“Shut up, Ginny,” Harry muttered. 

Draco couldn’t help but smile at the exchange. “Why did you think I made sure you did your Potions essay yesterday?”

“Alright, alright,” Harry said, swatting Draco’s arm with his hand. “I’m just a bit thrown because our routine has changed.” 

Draco laughed. “Maybe this will be our new routine,” he said. “Unless you’d prefer to go back to the Slytherin table?” 

“Merlin, no,” Harry said quickly. “I mean, not that there’s anything wrong with the Slytherin table but this is just the right amount of distance away from Franklin and Knappett.” 

Draco grinned and nodded. “Right answer,” he said. 

“The Slytherin beaters?” Ginny asked, listening to their conversation. 

“Yeah,” Harry said. “We had an… incident with them yesterday morning.”

“And I had another one after you left me in the library,” Draco added, taking another slice of toast. 

“They’re idiots,” Ginny said, shaking her head. “Always lurking about the place, trying to intimidate the first years.” 

“I can’t imagine they have to try very hard,” Harry said sarcastically. “They’re like mammoths.” 

Draco fell silent as a thought struck him. “They’re not that different to Crabbe and Goyle, are they?” 

Harry paused. “No… but I think they’re worse than Crabbe and Goyle.” 

“How so?” Draco asked, looking at Harry. 

“Crabbe and Goyle would never have treated a member of their own house the way those two have been treating you,” Harry said. “Those two have forgotten the meaning of loyalty.” 

Draco considered what Harry said before nodding. “I think you’re right,” he said. “But then, here I am sat at the Gryffindor table.” 

“That’s different,” Harry said, frowning. “You’re just eating breakfast with the same person you’ve eaten breakfast with for most of the year. Just in a different place. You haven’t forgotten which house you’re in.” 

“I’ve tried not to,” Draco said. “I’m still proud to be a Slytherin. I just don’t hold all of the same views as I once did.” 

Harry gave him a half smile. “I know you don’t,” he said. “But just because you’re eating here, it doesn’t make you any less of a Slytherin is all I’m saying.” 

“ _I_ know it doesn’t,” Draco said, returning Harry’s smile. “But I also don’t think that’s the way they think.” 

“Let them think what they want,” Harry said. “We only have a few more months here before we’re released into the world. Let’s not let them ruin that time for us.” 

Draco grinned and put a forkful of bacon into his mouth. 

Harry smiled and did the same. He was glad that the fact it was Monday meant they wouldn’t have as much chance of running into Franklin and Knappett. 

Soon enough, the bell rang and everyone headed to their first class. 

“Potions,” Harry groaned. “Who thought it was a good idea to have Potions on a Monday morning?” 

“Potions followed by a free period,” Draco reminded him. “We can go to the Room.” 

Harry’s eyes lit up as he grinned. “I didn’t think of that.” 

Draco shook his head as they continued to the dungeons. “One day, Potter. One day, I will get you to think.” 

Harry laughed. “I’m sure you will.” 

Draco grinned as they walked into the Potions lab and took their seats.

***

“See you in Transfiguration,” Harry said to Ron as they headed out of the lab. 

“Aren’t you coming to the common room?” Ron asked in surprise. “I thought you’d both be coming now.” 

Harry shook his head. “We’re going to go up to the Room of Requirement,” he said in a low voice. “The common room is for later.” 

Ron nodded. “Alright,” he said. “See you in Transfiguration.” 

Reaching the seventh floor, they parted ways as Harry and Draco headed past the portrait of The Fat Lady towards the Room of Requirement. 

“Do you want to do the honours?” Harry asked, gesturing to the wall as they reached the right spot. 

Draco nodded. “It would be my pleasure,” he said, beginning the ritual of pacing back and forth. 

The door appeared and Harry pushed it open, wondering if Draco had changed anything. 

Draco bit his lip as he followed Harry into the room. Walking through the door, he walked right into Harry who had come to a stop just inside the room. 

“Sorry,” Harry said, turning to steady Draco. “Why?” he asked, gesturing to the decor. 

“Last night was probably one of the best nights I’ve ever had at Hogwarts,” Draco said, shrugging. “I wanted to see what your common room would be like if it was empty.” 

Harry couldn’t help but smile as he took in the replica of Gryffindor common room. “Well, it’s certainly a lot quieter than the real thing,” he said. “You soppy bugger.”

Draco sniffed. “I can’t help it if I found your common room cosy,” he said. 

“I didn’t say there was anything wrong with it,” Harry said, slipping an arm around Draco’s waist and pulling him close as he dropped his school bag on the floor. “It just surprised me that’s all.”

Draco hummed softly as he relaxed into Harry’s embrace, dropping his own bag. “Sofa,” he murmured, beginning to move further into the room while maneuvering Harry backwards. 

Harry gladly followed Draco’s movement, sinking onto the squashy sofa that was almost as comfortable as the one in Gryffindor’s actual common room. He shuffled backwards as Draco followed, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. 

Draco settled, his legs either side of Harry’s as they continued to kiss hungrily. He slipped one hand under Harry’s jumper, tugging gently at his shirt. 

Harry moaned into the kiss as he felt the heat of Draco’s hand through the material of his shirt. His hands worked their way under Draco’s shirt, splaying across the blonde’s back. 

Draco broke the kiss. “We couldn’t have done this last night,” he whispered breathlessly. 

Harry shook his head. “Definitely not,” he whispered back, also trying to catch his breath. Then he reached up to pull Draco back down into another kiss.

Draco gave a moan this time, shifting his hips slightly. He smiled into the kiss as the movement elicited a gasp from Harry. He tugged again at the Gryffindor’s shirt, sliding his hand underneath as the material came free. 

Harry gasped again as he felt the flutter of Draco’s fingertips against his skin. He shifted his own hips upwards, smirking against Draco’s lips as he felt the blonde shudder against him. 

Draco growled softly and pushed his hips down again, nipping lightly at Harry’s bottom lip. 

Harry arched into Draco’s touch, hands gripping the blonde’s hips tightly as he attempted to increase the friction between the two. Draco moaned softly, trailing messy kisses along Harry’s jawline and down to his neck as the movement of his hips increased. Harry’s hips pushed up against Draco’s, matching the blonde’s pace. 

“I’m… Draco, I’m close,” Harry moaned, still trying to increase contact.

Draco increased the pressure against Harry in response. “Me too,” he panted, catching Harry’s lips in another kiss which was returned hungrily.

For a moment or two, the only audible sound was the sound of material on material coupled with the occasional moan from either Harry or Draco. Then, as they came in quick succession, the air was filled with the sound of ragged breathing as Draco collapsed on top of Harry, pressing a lazy kiss to the Gryffindor’s jaw.

“Merlin, Draco,” Harry breathed, his chest heaving. “That’s not how I saw our free period going.” 

“Neither did I,” Draco replied, his eyes closed. “Unplanned but very, very worth it.”

“Definitely worth it,” Harry said, one hand moving to stroke Draco’s back lightly. “Although now we have to sit through Transfiguration knowing we just came in our pants…” 

Draco laughed, the sound vibrating through Harry’s chest pleasantly. “We’ll clean up before we go.” 

Harry smiled, still stroking Draco’s back absently as he pressed a kiss to the blonde’s cheek. “Any idea what time it is?” he asked. “I don’t have the energy to look at my watch.”

“Lift your arm up,” Draco said, peering at Harry’s watch when he obliged. “We have twenty minutes.” 

“Good,” Harry sighed. “I don’t want to move yet.” 

“Neither do I,” Draco replied, shifting slightly. “You make a good pillow.” 

Harry smiled. “Thanks,” he said. “I try my best.” 

Draco pressed another kiss to Harry’s jaw before resting his head against the Gryffindor’s shoulder and closing his eyes again. 

“Don’t go to sleep,” Harry said softly, his hand still stroking Draco’s back. 

“I’m not,” Draco murmured. “I’m just resting my eyes.” 

Harry snorted. “Right,” he said with a chuckle. 

“Don’t laugh, it’s a thing,” Draco insisted, prodding Harry’s side lightly. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Harry said, unable to stop himself from smiling. He closed his own eyes. 

Ten minutes passed before Harry spoke again. 

“Draco?” he whispered. 

“Mmm?” Draco’s reply was soft and sleepy sounding. 

“We need to get cleaned up,” Harry said softly. 

Draco groaned softly before rolling off Harry. He fumbled in his robes for his wand, casting a cleaning charm on them both when he finally found it. 

Harry shivered slightly as he felt the magic working. “Thanks.” 

“Don’t mention it,” Draco said, holding out a hand to help Harry up. He pulled Harry to him, giving him one last kiss before they had to leave the Room. 

“Are you coming to the common room again tonight?” Harry asked as they picked their bags up and prepared to leave. “The real one, I mean.”

“I’d like to,” Draco replied, nodding. “If you’ll have me.” 

“Of course,” Harry smiled. “Ten minutes after dinner. I’ll let you in again.”

Draco returned the smile. “Sounds good. Let’s get to Transfiguration,” he said, opening the door.

They walked into the Transfiguration classroom five minutes later. 

“Mr Potter, please tuck your shirt in,” Professor McGonagall said crisply as she watched them walk in. “I expect my students to at least pretend to be presentable.”

“Sorry Professor,” Harry said, blushing as he hurriedly tucked his shirt back into his trousers. 

Draco caught his eye and smirked as Harry gave him a half hearted glare that clearly meant ‘you could have told me’.


	18. Breaking The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments at dinner, Potions talk in the common room and Harry being a bad influence (sort of).

The rest of the school day passed without incident, although it didn’t escape Ron and Hermione’s attention that Harry & Draco kept catching each other’s eye and grinning. They were sure there was a reason for it, but they were equally as sure that they didn’t want to know. 

Seamus, on the other hand, wasn’t so tactful. And at dinner, both Harry and Draco wished the floor would open up and swallow them. 

“Harry! I heard McGonagall had to tell you to tuck your shirt in,” Seamus called down the table. 

“What if she did?” Harry asked warily, glancing over at Draco who was, for some reason, sitting at the Slytherin table again. The blonde was looking back at him having clearly heard Seamus. 

“I saw you with Malfoy on your way to class,” Seamus grinned. “You both looked very _satisfied_. Have I won my bet?”

Harry’s jaw dropped as he stared back at Seamus. “Wha-? No you bloody haven’t!” he spluttered. 

Seamus laughed. “Yeah, right!” he replied. “It’s written all over your face!”

Harry could feel himself going red as he saw, out of the corner of his eye, more and more heads turning in the direction of the Gryffindor table. “It is not!”

Seamus laughed harder. “Dean! Dean, you owe me ten Galleons!”

“Seamus!” Harry hissed. “He doesn’t!”

Dean looked between Harry and Seamus curiously, unsure whether to put his hand in his pocket or not. 

Draco heaved a sigh and stood up, heads turning in his direction now. He walked over to Seamus and crouched down. “Has anyone ever told you you’re an irritating little shit?” he asked in a low voice. “You still haven’t won anything.”

Seamus shook his head. “How do I know you’re not just saying that?”

“Why would I just say something like that?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Seamus shrugged. “Because you think I’m an irritating little shit?” 

Draco snorted. “You are,” he said. “Sometimes anyway. Do you really think we would have done that and then come to class?”

“I would have,” Seamus said, shrugging again. “Why wouldn’t you and Harry?”

Draco glanced over his shoulder at Harry, who looked stricken. “We have _some_ self discipline. Whatever happened this morning, we definitely weren’t shagging.”

Seamus frowned. “Taking your time aren’t you?”

Draco bristled and stood up. “We’ll take as long as long as we bloody like, Finnigan. We’ve already told you it’s none of your business.”

Harry had left his seat and was at Draco’s side now. “Seamus, just… just leave it, will you?” he asked, frustration etched on his face. “We’re happy with where we are right now. We’ve got all the time in the world for that.”

Seamus looked up at both Harry and Draco, realising he might have taken it too far. “Yeah, sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean… I was just trying to have a laugh. Sorry if I’ve offended you.”

Draco shook his head and walked away, heading back to his dinner. 

Harry watched him go then turned back to Seamus. “Look, I know you think this is all a laugh,” he said. “But we don’t. This is all new and we don’t want to ruin things. We’re having fun doing what we’re doing. Leave it at that, okay?”

Seamus nodded, glancing over at Draco again. “I really didn’t mean to offend him,” he said. 

“I know,” Harry said with a sigh. “I’ll talk to him. Just be happy with the knowledge that you will win the bet one day. Just not yet.”

Seamus nodded and turned back to his food. Harry went back to his seat, sitting down briefly before standing straight back up and going to sit beside Draco. 

“You ok?” Harry asked softly, leaning close to the blonde. 

Draco sighed. “Yes,” he said. “I shouldn’t have just walked away like that. But he… it was sort of funny the other night, but I don’t really want him analysing our every move, wondering if we’ve ‘sealed the deal’ yet. I enjoyed what we did earlier, but I just don’t think I’m ready for more yet. It’s… I know Slytherin has a certain reputation, and there were indeed some who set out to prove it to be true, but I’m not one of them. I never have been.”

“It’s ok,” Harry said softly, resting his hand on top of Draco’s. “I’m glad you’re not, otherwise I’d feel bad because I know I’m not ready for more yet either. I mean, I can’t believe we’re having this conversation at the dinner table, but I enjoyed earlier too. I’m more than happy to do _that_ again but I’m okay with waiting for more. Plus… I’d feel weird about doing that here, if that makes sense?”

Draco nodded, resting his forehead against Harry’s for a moment. “Perfect sense. Like you said, we’ve got all the time in the world.”

Harry smiled and tilted his head to press a chaste kiss to Draco’s lips. He groaned softly as there came a chorus of catcalls from the Gryffindor table. 

Draco smiled and shook his head. “It’s probably a good thing neither of us are ready yet,” he said. “That lot would know before we’d done anything.”

Harry laughed. “They definitely would,” he said. “I’d better go and finish my food. You’re still coming tonight aren’t you?”

Draco nodded. “Finnigan can’t keep me away from that,” he said with a smile. 

“Good. See you in a bit,” Harry grinned, standing up and heading back to the Gryffindor table. 

“Everything okay?” Ron asked, shovelling food into his mouth. 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, just Seamus not knowing when to stop again,” he said. “Everything’s fine.”

Ron glanced down the table at Seamus who seemed slightly subdued now. “He looks like you’ve kicked his puppy.”

“He didn’t realise that he’d gone too far,” Harry shrugged. “I just told him that. I think he’s probably just mulling it over.”

“Is Malfoy okay?” Ron asked, glancing at the blonde. 

Harry nodded again. “He’s fine,” he said. “Just a bit put out by Seamus’ tactlessness I think. He probably hasn’t dealt with anyone like Seamus much.”

Ron snorted. “I don’t think there’s anyone close to being like Seamus, mate,” he said. “He’ll learn to deal with him.”

“Yeah, I know,” Harry said. “Having him here before kind of made me forget that he’s not a Gryffindor. We’re a bit full on for some people I suppose.”

Ron nodded. “Yeah, I suppose that’s why there’s not many inter-house relationships going on. The ones that can handle it will survive though.”

Harry considered what Ron said. “I think we can handle it,” he said softly. “We’re doing alright so far anyway.”

Ron looked at him seriously. “Mate, you two are… he’s not who I expected you to end up with, I’ll be honest. But when you’re together, you’re… it’s…”

“He’s trying to say that you make sense,” Hermione chimed in, giving Ron an exasperated look. “You’re both much happier in each other’s company, and you’ve basically been through the same things. It might not have always been the way, but anyone can see it now. Even me,” she finished. “I’m still not his biggest fan, but he’s starting to change my mind.”

Harry gave them both a grateful smile. “Thank you,” he said softly. “That means a lot.”

“Is he coming tonight?” Hermione asked. “I want to pick his brains about what we learnt in Potions today. Some of it didn’t make complete sense, so I was wondering if he understood it.”

Harry smiled again. He knew that Hermione admitting she didn’t ‘get’ something was a big deal. “Yeah, I’ll let him in ten minutes after dinner again.”

“Good,” Hermione said, giving him a small smile. “I’m sure Seamus will be on his best behaviour.”

***

After dinner, Draco found himself walking up to Gryffindor tower with Harry, Ron and Hermione. As they reached the corner that led to the Gryffindor common room, he stopped walking.

“I’d better wait here,” he said. “I can’t know your password.” 

“Alright,” Harry nodded. “I’ll come back and open the door in five minutes.” 

“I’ll be here,” Draco said, nodding. He looked round to see who else was hanging around and was pleased to see no-one. He turned back to watch Harry walk away with Ron and Hermione. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously. He adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder. 

A few minutes later, the portrait hole swung open again and Harry stuck his head out, waving to Draco. 

Draco grinned and hurried towards the open doorway. For all he’d been with Harry all day, five minutes without him had had a strange effect on Draco. He’d found himself _missing_ Harry, despite knowing exactly where the other boy was. 

“Hi,” Harry said, grinning as Draco reached him. 

“Hi,” Draco replied, returning the grin. 

Harry stepped back to allow Draco to climb through the portrait hole. Once Draco was inside, Harry let the portrait swing shut again. He took Draco’s hand and led him into the heart of the common room, heading for the sofas they’d occupied the night before. 

Draco followed willingly, holding onto Harry’s hand tightly as they sat down. He dropped his bag to the floor. “What did you have planned for tonight?” he asked. 

“Dunno,” Harry said, shrugging as he leant back against the sofa cushions. “Not a lot.” 

“When do you do your homework?” Draco asked. 

Harry opened his mouth to answer but a voice from behind beat him to it.

“Normally the morning of the class in question.”

Harry craned his neck to see over the back of the sofa. “Where do you keep appearing from?” he asked with a groan as Ginny perched on the arm of the sofa. 

“Oh you know, here and there,” Ginny grinned. 

“Well I wish you’d stop it,” Harry said. “You’re painting me in a very bad light!” 

“Oh, please! Like he doesn’t know what you’re like already!” Ginny replied with a laugh. 

Draco couldn’t help but smile. “That is true,” he said, looking at Harry. “It hasn’t escaped my attention that homework is not your priority.” 

Harry groaned again. “Don’t agree with her!” he exclaimed. “I do my homework!” 

Draco and Ginny both laughed. 

“Is Harry trying to convince you he does his homework again?” Hermione asked with a grin as she arrived. 

“Hermione!” Harry wailed. “Not you too! I _do_ do my homework, you know I do!” 

Draco and Ginny continued to laugh, though Harry didn’t miss the fact that Draco’s hand had found its way to his thigh. 

Hermione laughed too. “Alright, yes, you do your homework,” she admitted. “Just not when it should be done.” 

“It’s always done on time,” Harry said defensively, crossing his arms. The frown on his face faltered though, when Draco rubbed his thigh lightly. 

Draco took a chance and slipped his arm around Harry’s shoulders. “It’s ok,” he said. “I can help you get it done earlier.” 

Harry leant into Draco’s side gratefully. “I like the sound of that. I definitely don’t have any to do tonight though.” 

“Well, luckily neither do I,” Draco smiled. “So we can just… relax.”

“Actually, Draco,” Hermione began. “I was wondering if you could help explain what we were going through in Potions today. It didn’t quite make sense to me, but I didn’t get chance to ask Professor Slughorn about it before he left.” 

“Oh,” Draco said in surprise. “Yes, of course. It was quite complicated, but once you get your head round it, it’s fairly easy.” 

Harry made to move away from Draco so that the blonde could concentrate but was stopped by Draco tightening his hold slightly. Smiling slightly, Harry shuffled so that his head was resting on Draco’s shoulder. 

Draco began to explain the day’s lesson to Hermione, patiently explaining the bits she hadn’t understood. Harry listened, briefly wondering where Ron was, his head still resting comfortably on Draco’s shoulder.

Ron joined them halfway through Draco’s explanation and, to his his credit, didn’t bat an eyelid at Harry cuddling up to Draco. The conversation moved on from Potions and they all spent the rest of the evening chatting and laughing. 

Before they knew it, it was nearly nine o’clock and time for Draco to head back to his own dormitory. Harry groaned as he sat up, immediately feeling a sense of loss as the side that had been pressed against Draco felt cold. “I don’t want you to go,” he grumbled. 

“I don’t want to go either,” Draco sighed. “But I don’t want to get in trouble again.” 

“Would anyone really know?” Harry said, frowning. “McGonagall doesn’t come in here very often. Would anyone miss you in the Slytherin dorm?” 

Draco thought for a moment then shook his head. “Probably not,” he said, a hint of bitterness in his voice. 

“Then stay,” Harry said softly. 

Draco bit his lip slightly, considering it. “I don’t know… what if we get caught in the morning?” 

“No-one else comes past this way,” Ron said, shaking his head. “Stay if you want, mate. I’ll deny encouraging you if I’m asked but it doesn’t bother me.” 

Harry looked at Draco pleadingly. 

“Alright, I’ll stay,” Draco said after a moment or two. “Just this once.” 

Harry grinned and immediately shifted so that he was leaning against Draco once more. 

“You’re a bad influence on me, Potter,” Draco said fondly, bringing a hand up to card his fingers through Harry’s hair. “I still don’t understand how your hair can be so inexplicable though.”

“You’re not the only one,” Harry said closing his eyes at the sensation. “But if it makes you do that, it can be as inexplicable as it wants.”

Ginny made a noise like she was going to be sick. “If you two are going to be that vomit inducing, I’ll kick him out myself!”

“Alright, alright,” Harry said, opening his eyes again to glare at Ginny. “No need for that!”

“Well stop forgetting you’re in a room full of people,” Ginny retorted. “I know you’re still in _that_ phase but that’s no excuse!”

“Sorry Ginny,” Draco said, hoping to defuse the argument that seemed to be brewing. “We weren’t trying to be annoying.”

“Sorry Gin,” Harry said sincerely. He’d quickly realised that behaving like that in front of Ginny could be seen as insensitive, given their history. “We’ll tone it down.”

“Thank you,” Ginny said, nodding her head slightly. “It’s not that I don’t like seeing you happy, but…”

Harry nodded. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. They’d been expecting some sort of argument between Harry and Ginny since it had become public knowledge that he was seeing Malfoy, but it had never happened. Ginny had taken the news surprisingly well, all things considered. 

“Exploding Snap, anyone?” Ron asked after a few tense moments. 

“Yeah, let’s have a game before bed,” Harry said, sitting up but shuffling so he was still sitting fairly close to Draco. 

“Go on then,” Ginny said, glancing at the clock. 

Ron gave a relieved smile and began to deal the cards and they began a spirited game.

***

An hour and three games later, Harry stretched and looked at his watch. “We should probably head to bed,” he said.

Hermione nodded. “Yes, we should,” she said. “Before Professor McGonagall decides to check in on us.”

Draco looked at Harry worriedly. “You said she doesn’t come in here often,” he said. 

“She doesn’t,” Harry said. “But when she does come in, it’s because people are up late being rowdy.”

“Oh,” Draco said, shoulders sagging with relief. “Good. We’re not being rowdy.”

“No, and in a few minutes we won’t be here either, so no need to worry,” Harry replied with a smile. 

Ron put all the cards away and stood up, followed by Hermione. “You two go ahead,” he said to Harry and Draco. “I’ll not be a minute.”

“See, that’s how to be subtle,” Ginny said with a smirk as she headed for the stairs to the girls’ dormitories. 

“Yeah, yeah, point taken,” Harry grumbled, sticking his tongue out at her. “Come on,” he added, picking Draco’s bag up and handing it to him. 

Draco stood up and followed Harry up the stairs to the dormitory. He felt oddly nervous. 

“Are you, er, are you okay sleeping in your boxers or do you want some pyjamas?” Harry asked Draco as they entered the dorm. 

“Boxers will be okay,” Draco replied, feeling his cheeks go pink. “But have you got a T-shirt I could borrow? Long sleeved?”

Harry nodded. “I think so,” he said, moving to look in his trunk. “Er, I think this is the only one that’s clean,” he said apologetically after a few minutes, holding out the top he’d worn during the Triwizard Tournament. 

Draco hesitated briefly before taking it. “It’s fine,” he said. “Thank you.”

Harry pulled the hangings round his bed closed to give them a bit of privacy as they got changed. He was well aware that Neville was already asleep, but that Seamus and Dean would likely be trying to eavesdrop. 

Harry changed into the T-shirt he slept in and stripped his bottom half to his boxers. 

Draco turned his back to Harry, stripping to his boxers and pulling on the T-shirt that Harry had given him.

Harry pulled the duvet back and climbed into bed, waiting for Draco to join him, which he did a few moments later. They heard Ron come into the room and get himself ready and into bed. 

“Goodnight,” Harry called to the room, hearing a chorus of replies come back. Then he raised his wand. _”Muffliato,”_ he murmured before setting his wand on the bedside table, following it with his glasses. 

Draco looked at him curiously. “Do you always cast a silencing charm before going to sleep?” he asked. 

Harry shook his head. “No. But since you’re here, I thought it might be wise,” he said. “Seamus will be able to hear anything we say otherwise. He has ears like a bat.”

“Oh. That makes sense,” Draco nodded, shifting until he was lying on his side, facing Harry. 

“Yeah,” Harry said, sliding down until he was mirroring Draco’s position. “Just curious, but, why the long sleeved T-shirt?”

“My arm,” Draco said softly, shifting his gaze downwards self consciously. “I know you saw it before, but I don’t… I don’t think it’d be appropriate to _flaunt_ it while I’m in your dorm. _I_ hate seeing it. I don’t think Longbottom, of all people, needs to be reminded of what happened to his parents.”

Harry felt something clench in his chest at Draco’s words. “I didn’t think of that,” he whispered. “It’s very considerate of you.”

Draco shook his head. “I try and keep it hidden as much as I can,” he said. “I wish I could get rid of it.”

Harry reached out to pull Draco into his arms, kissing the blonde’s forehead gently. “It’ll fade,” he whispered. 

Draco closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax into Harry’s embrace. “I know,” he whispered back. “Doesn’t make it any easier.”

Harry held him tightly, burying his nose into the soft blonde hair. 

“Goodnight, Harry,” Draco said softly after a few long moments. 

“Goodnight,” Harry replied, kissing Draco’s forehead again before settling himself down for the night.


	19. Bed and Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning in Gryffindor Tower followed by breakfast in the Great Hall.

The next morning, when Ron woke up, he found Seamus, Dean and Neville all awake and huddled at the bottom of Harry’s bed. 

“What are you lot up to?” he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes with one hand. 

“Listening to see what they’re doing,” Seamus said, looking at Ron as though it was obvious. 

“Didn’t they tell you to leave it alone?” Ron asked, frowning at Seamus, who shrugged. 

“What they don’t know won’t hurt them,” he said. “Or me,” he added as an afterthought. 

Ron shook his head and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. “You’d better leave it though, mate. I wouldn’t want to mess with Harry if he’s tired _and_ angry.” 

“We can’t hear anything anyway,” Dean said, turning away from Harry’s bed. 

“Then maybe, just maybe, they’re still asleep,” Ron said, raising an eyebrow. “Ever think of that?” 

“They’ve cast a silencing charm,” Seamus said. “So they could be doing _anything_.” 

“Why do you even care so much?” Ron sighed. 

“We have a bet,” Seamus said, gesturing to Dean. “I want to collect my winnings.” 

“Why don’t you just have a look in there then?” Ron asked with exasperation. He thought it might not do Seamus any harm to be told off again since he clearly hadn’t learnt anything. 

“Because I don’t want to _see_ them! I’m not _that_ weird!” Seamus exclaimed. “You have a look.” 

Ron tutted and tentatively stuck his head through the hangings around Harry’s bed. He was only doing this because he knew Seamus wouldn’t let it lie otherwise. He was met with the sight of Harry and Draco still asleep. They were facing each other, Draco’s head resting on Harry’s chest, blonde hair fanned out and being ruffled with every breath Harry took. He smiled in spite of himself as he pulled his head back out of the hangings. “They’re sleeping,” he announced. “Leave them alone.” 

Seamus looked disappointed but moved away from Harry’s bed. “They’ll miss breakfast,” he pointed out. 

“They won’t,” Ron said. “Harry never misses breakfast.”

Seamus didn’t look convinced but collected his shower things and headed off to the bathroom. 

Inside the hangings of Harry’s bed, the Gryffindor was stirring. He briefly wondered why he was so warm, but on opening his eyes he was reminded of what had happened the night before and he smiled. 

“Draco,” he said softly, stroking the blonde’s arm lightly. “Draco wake up.”

“‘m awake,” Draco mumbled, opening his eyes briefly before shutting them again. “I’ve made a mistake.”

Harry frowned as he gazed at Draco’s blurry outline. “What do you mean?”

“I shouldn’t have stayed last night,” Draco replied with a yawn. 

Harry blinked, feeling stung. “Why?”

“Because now I don’t think I can go back to waking up alone,” Draco answered softly, looking directly into Harry’s eyes. 

“Oh,” Harry whispered, flooded with relief. He swallowed. “I’d rather not wake up alone either.”

“You’re not alone in here,” Draco said. “You have the others in the same room at least.”

“I know, but…” Harry trailed off, realising he couldn’t really say anything to that. He picked his glasses up from the bedside table and slid them onto his nose. 

“This is mine now by the way,” Draco added, tugging at the T-shirt he was wearing. “Especially if I have to go back to the Slytherin dorm tonight.”

Harry looked at him in surprise. “You actually want to wear something that is not only in Gryffindor colours, but has my name on the back?”

Draco nodded. “Why wouldn’t I? It’s nice and cosy, and smells of you. If I can’t wake up next to you every morning, I can at least go to bed wearing a shirt that smells like you.”

“There you go being soppy again,” Harry chuckled, pulling Draco to him and pressing their lips together. 

Draco returned the kiss, bringing his hand up to cup the back of Harry’s head. 

At that moment, Ron chose to stick his head back through the hangings. “Are you two…” he broke off as his eyes widened. “Sorry,” he muttered, quickly withdrawing his head from the hangings. “Sorry.”

“What are they doing?!” Seamus asked eagerly as he came back into the room just in time to see Ron red faced and apologising. 

“Not _that_!” The answer came in an irritated chorus from Harry and Draco - who had broke apart at the sound of Ron’s voice - as well as Ron. 

Harry grabbed his wand and cancelled the silencing charm before yanking the hangings back to glare at Seamus. “We told you yesterday - leave it!”

Seamus held his hands up and backed away from Harry’s glare. “Sorry!”

Ron looked at Harry warily. “Sorry, mate,” he started. “I wanted to see if you were awake yet, it’s nearly time for breakfast.”

Harry shook his head. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. He refused to feel embarrassed about being caught kissing Draco. “We just woke up.”

Draco flopped back against the pillow, pulling the duvet up and over his head. 

Harry turned back to him and tried to remove the duvet. “Draco, what are you hiding from?” he asked. 

“I’m not hiding,” Draco’s muffled answer came. “I’m trying to go back to sleep.” 

Harry rolled his eyes and prodded him through the duvet. “It’s nearly breakfast time,” he said. “You need to get up.”

Draco pushed the duvet away from his head and gave Harry a half hearted glare. “You, Potter, are determined to ruin my morning.” 

Harry grinned and leant over to plant a kiss to the centre of Draco’s forehead. “Get up,” he said. “At least I haven’t left you alone in my bed.” 

Draco couldn’t help but laugh. “You seem much more with it this morning,” he said as he sat up. 

Harry nodded. “It helps when the person I went to bed with is still there when I wake up,” he said teasingly. 

Ron had busied himself with gathering his washing things. Hearing Harry and Draco laughing and joking with each other really made it obvious that they _really_ liked each other, he thought. He turned to look at them again. “Seriously, how did it take you two so long to figure this out?” he asked, hands on his hips. 

Harry stopped what he was doing and looked first at Draco, then at Ron. He shrugged. “Aside from the obvious?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, yeah,” Ron said. “You had, what, five years of each other before everything kicked off? How did you not know that you felt like this?” 

“Oh, like you can talk!” Harry snorted. “It took you the same amount of time to get together with Hermione!” 

“We didn’t spend five years arguing first,” Ron said. 

“Yes you did!” Seamus piped up from the corner before Harry could speak. “You were always upsetting her!” 

“Why are you still here?!” Ron exclaimed, turning to look at Seamus in exasperation. 

“Still getting dressed,” Seamus said, grinning cheekily. 

Draco held his hands up. “Okay, so shall we all agree that we were idiots for five years?” he asked, looking round. “And that Finnigan still is sometimes?” 

Harry and Ron grinned while Seamus stuck his tongue out at Draco. 

“I’ll admit, I was an even bigger idiot for the following two years,” Draco added. “For different reasons though.” 

“Right,” Harry said. “We were all idiots - some bigger than others - but we’re on the right track now. And we’re all going to pass our N.E.W.T.s and live happily ever after.” 

Ron shook his head with a laugh. “Righto,” he said. “Come on, we’ll have to go if we want to get showered before breakfast.” 

“Alright, you go on,” Harry said. “We’ll be along in a minute.” 

Ron nodded, heading for the bathroom. 

Harry looked back at Draco. “You can use my shower gel if you want?” he asked. 

Draco bit his lip and nodded. “Will it be alright for me to use your bathroom?” 

“Unless you want to try and make it back to Slytherin before breakfast, you’ll have to,” Harry said. “There’ll only be us in there at this time. We’re normally last in.” 

“Well that doesn’t surprise me,” Draco said, smirking. “I suppose I don’t really have time to go back to Slytherin.” 

Harry chuckled. “How are your clothes?” he asked. “Clean enough to get away with another day?” 

Draco wrinkled his nose and slid out of the bed, going to find his clothes. Sniffing tentatively, he nodded. “I’ll use a freshening charm, but I think they’ll be okay. I’ll have to go back to my dorm later though.” 

Harry nodded, picking up his wash bag and clothes for the day. “Come on then,” he said. “Let me escort you to the Lions’ bathroom.” 

Draco rolled his eyes with a smile as he followed Harry out of the room.

***

As they walked into the Great Hall, Draco didn’t even pretend that he was going to sit at the Slytherin table. He walked past, deep in conversation with Harry and Ron. He didn’t notice a few Slytherins glance at him and he certainly didn’t notice Franklin and Knappett glaring at him.

Reaching the Gryffindor table, the three boys sat themselves down in a gap created by Seamus and Hermione, still talking. 

“Good morning,” Hermione said, nudging Ron pointedly. 

“Oh, morning,” Ron replied, giving her a quick smile and kiss on the cheek. 

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. “Good night?”

Ron shrugged. “I went straight to bed,” he said. “These two already had the hangings drawn when I got up so I couldn’t even have a chat.”

Hermione snorted softly. “Well as long as you all weren’t awake all night.”

“No chance,” Ron said. “I was knackered. And when I woke up, they were still asleep - despite Seamus hanging around at the end of the bed.”

Hermione turned to Seamus with an exasperated look on her face. 

Seamus shrugged. “I’ve already apologised to them.”

Hermione shook her head. “When Draco loses his temper and hexes you, don’t say you weren’t warned,” she said. 

Seamus snorted. “He wouldn’t.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Do you really want to test him?”

Seamus hesitated as he thought about it and then shook his head. “No, not really.”

“Then just drop it,” Hermione said. “If not for Draco, do it because Harry also asked you.”

Seamus sighed. “Alright, alright,” he grumbled, turning to his plate in the hope that food was imminent. 

Hermione turned back to Ron, shaking her head again. “Honestly.”

Ron hid a smile. He had an idea that Hermione’s words might have had more of an effect than anything Harry or Draco said. 

“What?” Hermione asked, putting a slice of toast onto her plate. 

“Nothing,” Ron said, turning to look back at Hermione with a smile. “Just thinking about how brilliant you are.” 

Hermione blushed and began to butter her toast. “Stop it,” she said softly. “I’m not saying anything that Harry and Draco haven’t already said to him.” 

“I know,” Ron said, nudging her shoulder with his. “But he might actually take notice of you. People usually do.” 

Hermione didn’t say anything but simply took a bite of her toast as Ron began piling bacon and eggs onto his plate. 

A few moments later, owls filled the air as mail began being delivered. To Harry’s surprise, a handsome eagle owl landed in front of Draco, who quickly untied the letter from it’s leg and shoved it into the pocket of his robes before giving the owl the corners of his toast. 

Harry glanced at Draco curiously, but didn’t ask about the letter. “Is this your owl?” he asked, resisting the urge to reach out and stroke the owl’s feathers. 

Draco nodded. “This is Ulysses,” he said softly, stroking the bird gently with one finger. “You can stroke him if you like. He won’t bite.” 

Harry swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and reached a hand out carefully. Up until now, he’d managed to not think of Hedwig every time the post was delivered. Having Draco’s owl in front of him, while not the snowy white of Hedwig, he was very much reminded of the friend he’d lost. He gently stroked Ulysses as Draco had done, smiling as the owl nibbled his fingers as Hedwig used to do. “He’s lovely,” he whispered, blinking unshed tears away. 

“You must miss Hedwig,” Draco said softly, silently cursing his owl’s appearance at the Gryffindor table. 

Harry nodded. “I do,” he said. “I lost her too early, but she…” he took a breath before continuing. “She was my first pet. I’ll always miss her.”

Draco nodded. “Sorry if he’s upset you,” he said, gesturing to Ulysses. 

Harry shook his head. “No, he hasn’t,” he said. “I just haven’t really allowed myself to think of Hedwig since losing her. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to get another owl, but I can’t start crying every time one brings some post.” 

“You can borrow him if you ever want - or need - to send a letter,” Draco said. “He’s a very good owl.” 

Harry smiled. “Thanks,” he said. “I’m sure he is.” 

They watched as Ulysses ruffled his feathers and took off again, following the other owls back out of the Hall. 

A few minutes later, the bell rang to signal the start of classes and they headed off to their first lesson.


	20. Studies and Stunners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco have a study session with Ron and Hermione, before everything goes wrong.

The weeks moved quickly on. Draco found he was spending more and more time in the Gryffindor common room, much to the chagrin of Professor McGonagall who had told him on a number of occasions that she _had_ only agreed to once or twice a week but as she hadn’t had any complaints from members of the house, was loathe to stop him. 

Draco suspected that she also knew he’d slept there on a number of occasions too but had neglected - or refused - to acknowledge the fact. Something he was eternally grateful for. 

The nights he spent in the Slytherin dorm were, indeed, very lonely and he was thankful to have Harry’s shirt to sleep in as this made him feel less alone. Though he would never admit this to anyone, of course. 

He’d even managed to successfully avoid Franklin and Knappett, though he was well aware that they took every opportunity to glare at him. He was sure that, given the chance, they’d confront him and he wasn’t prepared for that to happen. He wanted to make it to his N.E.W.T.s without incident. 

They were only two months away now and every seventh year student was finding themselves increasingly busy with homework, and on the rare occasions they didn’t have homework, they still found themselves studying to ensure they’d get the best marks possible. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione were no different. Harry and Ron were incredibly grateful that Hermione seemed to have relaxed ever so slightly about the exams and wasn’t making them test her at every opportunity. 

Harry had arranged to meet Draco in the library for some Potions revision and when Ron has asked if it was okay for him and Hermione to tag along, Harry had agreed readily. He knew that if both Draco and Hermione were there, it would keep them on track. 

Pushing the door to the library open, Harry smiled as he spotted Draco in his usual seat. He made his way over, followed by Ron and Hermione. “Hi,” he said, dropping into the seat next to Draco. 

Draco smiled back. “Hi.”

“Hope you don’t mind, but Ron and Hermione wanted to join us,” Harry said as he began unpacking his books. 

Draco shook his head. “Not at all,” he said. “The more the merrier.” 

Hermione smiled and sat down, sliding her books out of her bag carefully. 

Ron sat down too. “Before we start, please say you’re coming to us tonight,” he said to Draco. “He’s been miserable the last couple of days.” 

“Ron!” Harry groaned, closing his eyes. 

Draco smiled and patted Harry’s leg under the table. “Yes, I’ll be there tonight,” he said. “I would have been there last night, but McGonagall gave me the evil eye at lunch so I didn’t dare.” 

Harry sighed. “I’m glad she hasn’t officially stopped us yet,” he said. 

“Me too,” Draco replied honestly. “She’s not stopping me tonight though. After dinner like usual?” 

Harry nodded. “Definitely,” he said. “But we’d better get on with this or it’ll be dinner time before we’ve done anything. We only have an hour and a half.” 

“Right. Yes,” Draco said, reaching for his textbook. “I thought we could start with the Veritaserum recipe. I think it’s one of the most likely things they’ll test us on.” 

Hermione nodded, flipping her textbook open too. “Yes, I thought that too,” she said. “And possibly Felix Felicis.” 

Draco nodded again. “Good thinking.”

Harry glanced at Ron before he opened his textbook. Ordinarily, he knew they would have found this situation boring, but the desire to do well in his N.E.W.T.s overpowered that. He realised that Ron must be feeling the same as he’d said nothing, just opened his book obediently. 

For the next hour and a half, they worked hard. They took turns to quiz each other, and by the time they’d finished, they all had at least two rolls of parchment filled with revision notes. Harry’s mind was whirring with everything they’d covered and he was ready for dinner. 

“I actually think I might remember some of that,” Ron said as they packed their things away. “We’ll have to do this again for other subjects.” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I think I’ll remember it too,” he said. “We could do Defence next.” 

Draco looked up. “That sounds good,” he said. “I never feel like I’m as good as you in that class.”

Harry had the good grace to look embarrassed at the compliment, but Ron snorted.

“Malfoy, no-one is as good as Harry in that class,” he said. “He’s been top every year since first year.”

Hermione nodded. “It’s true,” she said. “Harry is a natural.” 

Draco gave Harry an amused look. “You have such loyal fans,” he said with a grin. 

“Oh, shut up,” Harry said, throwing a balled up piece of parchment at him. “I’ll help you with Defence.” 

Draco grinned again, stooping to pick up the parchment before Madam Pince appeared to tell them off for making a mess. “I’ll look forward to it. Learning from the master.” 

Harry punched him lightly on the arm as Ron and Hermione laughed. “Arse.” 

Draco laughed and immediately got shushed by Madam Pince who had just come round the corner.

“Have you got all your stuff with you for tomorrow?” Harry asked as they hurriedly left the library. They’d quickly realised that if Draco was going to stay all night, it made sense for him to take things with him so he didn’t have to wake up early so he had time to go back to the Slytherin dormitory before breakfast. 

Draco nodded. “Yeah, it’s all in my bag,” he said, and Harry noticed for the first time that the blonde’s school bag was bulging slightly. 

“Alright then, let’s go straight to the Great Hall,” Harry said, heading for the stairs. “They’ll be serving dinner soon.”

***

After dinner, Harry and Draco headed to Gryffindor Tower with Ron and Hermione. After the revision they’d done that afternoon, they were planning on a relaxing evening of games.

“I think it’s about time for our rematch, Weasley,” Draco said. “If Harry and Hermione don’t mind watching that is?”

Harry shook his head with a smile. “Not at all,” he said. 

“No, me neither,” Hermione said. “I want to do a bit of knitting anyway.”

“Then it’s settled. Bring it on, Malfoy,” Ron grinned. 

They reached the corner that led to the portrait hole and Draco hung back as usual. 

“Five minutes,” Harry said, squeezing Draco’s hand as he headed for the portrait hole. 

Draco nodded, watching them go. He shuffled closer to the portrait hole once he’d seen them disappear inside and the portrait swing shut again. 

Five seconds hadn’t passed when Franklin and Knappett appeared around the corner. 

“Alone, Malfoy?” Franklin began in a low voice. “Where’s your boyfriend?”

Draco glanced at the portrait hole, wishing Harry would come back sooner than planned. “Well, let’s see,” he said, adjusting his bag. “We’re near the Gryffindor common room so where do you think he is?”

“Shame he isn’t keeping a closer eye on you,” Knappett said, moving closer to Draco. 

“He’s not my babysitter,” Draco replied witheringly. “What do you want?”

“You’ve not been in our common room much lately,” Franklin said. 

“I wasn’t in there much to start with,” Draco said, glancing toward the portrait hole again. “So why do you care?”

“You should be in there making an effort with your housemates,” Franklin continued. “Trying to convince them that you’ve not changed allegiance.”

Draco snorted. “Don’t be stupid.” He wished he could find a way to put his hand on his wand without causing Franklin and Knappett to respond. He didn’t know why, but he had a bad feeling about this meeting. 

“I don’t think we’re being stupid, do you, Anthony?” Franklin said. “We know why you’re here. This is the reason you’re not often seen in the dungeons anymore.”

“No I don’t think we’re being stupid at all,” Knappett said, his hand inching towards his robes. 

Draco glanced over his shoulder and saw the portrait hole beginning to open. His heart was pounding as he tried to work out how to get past the two younger Slytherin before they could try anything. 

“Some would say you’re more Gryffindor than Slytherin now,” Franklin said, drawing his wand slowly. “If you’re allowed in their common room it must be true, surely?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Draco growled, backing away towards the portrait hole. 

Harry emerged from the portrait hole, immediately spotting the Slytherin beaters looming over Draco. “HEY!”

Draco’s head snapped round as he felt enormous relief at the sound of Harry’s yell. At the same time, he felt a searing pain across his cheek before everything went dark. 

Harry sprinted down the corridor as Franklin and Knappett fled. He skidded to a stop, catching Draco before he hit the floor. 

Ron and Hermione came flying towards them having heard Harry’s yell. 

“What happened?” Hermione gasped, dropping to her knees beside him as Ron carried on down the corridor to see where the two Slytherins had gone. 

“Franklin and Knappett,” Harry snarled, pressing a hand to Draco’s cheek to try and stop the bleeding. “I don’t know what they’ve done to him but they’d better hope I don’t catch them before a teacher!”

“Harry you can’t retaliate!” Hermione exclaimed. “This will just escalate if you do!”

“Hermione, look at him! He hasn’t done _anything_ to them and this is what they do!” Harry retorted. “This isn’t even about the battle anymore, this is just a personal vendetta!”

“We should take him to the Hospital Wing,” Hermione said, deciding it was better not to argue with Harry. 

Ron reappeared, slightly out of breath. “I didn’t see where they went,” he said apologetically. “Is he alright?”

Harry shook his head. “I don’t know,” he said. “Thanks for trying to find them. Give me a hand to get him to the Hospital Wing?”

Ron nodded, moving to help Harry lift the unconscious Draco. 

“Hermione,” Harry started, but she cut him off. 

“I’ll go and get Professor McGonagall,” she said, anticipating what Harry was going to say. 

“Thank you,” Harry said gratefully. “Come on, we’ll use the shortcut,” he added to Ron as they began to manoeuvre down the corridor, Draco between them. 

Hermione picked up Draco’s bag, taking it to the boys’ dormitory before going to find Professor McGonagall.

***

The doors to the Hospital Wing slammed open as Harry and Ron pushed through them, making Madam Pomfrey jump.

“What on earth…” she gasped, taking in the scene before her. “What has happened to him?”

“I don’t know for sure,” Harry said with a grimace as he and Ron deposited Draco on the nearest bed. “I think he was having an argument with two other students. They did this to him and ran off. I think he might have been stunned, but that wouldn’t cut his cheek open would it?”

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, running her wand over Draco to try and determine what had happened. “No, Mr Potter, it wouldn’t,” she said grimly. 

Ron stepped back, watching as Madam Pomfrey got to work. He put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Well, you were right about him being stunned,” she said finally, stepping back to speak to Harry and Ron. “It appears that someone also used a severing charm on him, that’s how his cheek was cut.”

“Sneaky bastards!” Ron muttered, ignoring the disapproving look Madam Pomfrey gave him. 

The Hospital Wing doors opened again and Professor McGonagall strode into the room, followed by Hermione. 

“What is the diagnosis, Poppy?” McGonagall spoke to Madam Pomfrey without acknowledging Harry and Ron. 

Hermione joined the two boys at Draco’s bedside, slipping her hand into Ron’s. 

“He will be fine,” Madam Pomfrey said. “The cut on his cheek is easy enough to fix, I’ll bring him round first.”

“Potter, how did this happen?” McGonagall asked, turning to Harry. 

“Draco was waiting for me to let him into the common room,” Harry began. “When I opened the portrait hole, Franklin and Knappett - the Slytherin beaters, you know? - had him cornered against the wall. I shouted, they did this and took off.”

“I see,” Professor McGonagall said, her lips pressed together thinly. “Did you hear anything they might have said?”

Harry shook his head, eyes flitting back to Draco as he began to stir. “No, Professor,” he said. “But I can’t imagine it was anything nice.” 

“No,” Professor McGonagall agreed. “You’re sure it was Mr Franklin and Mr Knappett?” 

Harry nodded, edging back towards the bed. “One hundred percent,” he said. “This isn’t the first time they’ve left Draco bleeding.” 

Professor McGonagall looked at him sharply. “What do you mean, Potter?” 

“There was an incident in the library,” Harry said. “Draco had been doing his homework and when he tried to leave the library, Knappett stopped him and shoved him about a bit. He hit his head on one of the shelves.” 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone about this at the time?” Professor McGonagall asked, suppressing a sigh. 

Harry shrugged. “We didn’t think it was important,” he said. “I healed the cut on his cheek that time, and…” 

“Potter, this still should have been reported,” Professor McGonagall said. “It seems that two weeks detention with Mr Filch did nothing to deter these boys.” 

Harry shook his head, taking another step towards Draco’s side. “No, Professor.” 

“I will speak to Professor Slughorn today,” McGonagall said. “Something must be done.” 

“Harry?” Draco spoke groggily, blinking. 

“I’m here,” Harry said, quickly sitting in the chair beside the bed and taking Draco’s hand. 

“What happened? “ Draco asked. “Last thing I remember is hearing you shout and pain.” 

“Franklin and Knappett,” Harry said grimly. “They stunned you and used a severing charm that cut your cheek.” 

“Who the hell uses a severing charm on a person?” Draco wondered aloud, lifting one hand to touch the cheek he remembered feeling the pain in. 

“Madam Pomfrey healed it for you,” Harry said with a small smile. “They’re obviously not the brightest, although one of them is pretty good with stunning spells apparently. What were they saying to you?” 

“Yes, Mr Malfoy, I would be interested in the answer to that too,” Professor McGonagall spoke up, drawing Draco’s attention to her. 

“They were…” Draco started, trying to recall the words Franklin had used. “They were talking about me not being in the Slytherin common room much. That people would say I’m more Gryffindor than Slytherin now and I should be making more of an effort to persuade them I haven’t _changed allegiance_ ,” he finished bitterly. “I wasn’t in the common room much anyway. It was no fun being in there when everyone was staring and whispering, so I don’t know why they care now.” 

Professor McGonagall shook her head slightly. “Did you say anything to antagonise them, Mr Malfoy?” 

Draco shook his head. “No, Professor,” he said. “Well, I told them not to be stupid and also that they didn’t know what they were talking about. But nothing worse than that.” 

Professor McGonagall nodded, seemingly satisfied with Draco’s answer. “Very well,” she said. “That seems a perfectly reasonable reaction from you. But you didn’t attempt to defend yourself?” 

Draco shook his head. “I couldn’t have drawn my wand without them noticing,” he said. “I didn’t actually see them do anything to me. Harry shouted and I turned my head away from them to see where he was. Then everything went black.” 

Professor McGonagall pressed her lips together again and nodded. “I see. Mr Malfoy, I am _officially_ giving you permission to stay in the Gryffindor boys’ dormitory for tonight _only_. I am going to speak to Professor Slughorn about Mr Franklin and Mr Knappett, but until they are spoken to, it cannot be guaranteed that you will be safe alone in your dormitory.” 

“Thank you, Professor,” Draco said quietly. He hadn’t questioned his own safety in the dorm until this point. 

Professor McGonagall nodded once at them before turning on her heel and going to speak to Madam Pomfrey in her office. 

Harry squeezed Draco’s hand gently. 

Ron and Hermione moved back towards the bed. “Glad you’re alright, Malfoy,” Ron said. 

Draco turned his head in surprise. “Weasley? Gra- Hermione?” he asked. “What are you doing here?” 

“I helped Harry get you here,” Ron said. “After I’d chased those two idiots.” 

“And I went to Professor McGonagall,” Hermione added. “We heard Harry’s shout and followed him out of the common room. We just saw you fall.” 

“Thank you,” Draco said softly. “You didn’t have to do any of that.” 

“We did, mate,” Ron said. “You’re… you’re one of us now. _Not_ a Gryffindor though.” 

Draco swallowed, turning his head to look at Harry again. Ron’s words meant a lot to him, so much so that he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He’d never thought that he would be so _touched_ by anything Ron Weasley said to him. 

Harry noticed the brightness in Draco’s eyes and spoke hurriedly. “Er, why don’t you two go back to the common room? We’ll follow as soon as Madam Pomfrey says Draco can leave.” 

Hermione nodded at once, tugging at Ron’s hand. “See you both back in the common room,” she said softly. 

Harry nodded, watching them leave. Then he looked back at Draco. “Are you okay?”

Draco nodded, blinking his tears away. “I’m just… I’m touched,” he said. “I didn’t think they’d ever consider me as one of you.” 

Harry smiled, squeezing Draco’s hand gently again. “Things have changed,” he said. “We’re all different now and the amount of time you’ve spent with us as a group, no-one can deny you’re one of us. If Franklin and Knappett care so much, well, that’s their problem.” 

“I suppose so,” Draco sighed. “Where’s Pomfrey? I want to know if I can go.” 

“McGonagall just left,” Harry said. “I expect she’ll be here any-” 

“Mr Malfoy,” Madam Pomfrey appeared as Harry was speaking. “I would like you to drink this restorative potion to help counter the effects of the stunning spell, then once I have checked you over again, you may go with Mr Potter.” 

“Thank you,” Draco said, pushing himself into a sitting position so that he could take the potion. He made a face as he swallowed the foul tasting potion. 

Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over Draco once more, before making a satisfied noise. “You’ll be fine,” she said. “Just don’t do anything too strenuous for a couple of days. You may go.” 

Draco nodded, sliding off the bed. Harry joined him at the end of the bed and they headed out of the Hospital Wing towards Gryffindor Tower.


	21. Recovery and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is released from the Hospital Wing and spends the night with Harry - officially. They also discuss the future.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked as they walked along the corridors. 

“A bit weird,” Draco admitted. “I’ve never been Stunned before. I don’t want to be again.”

“It can’t be a good feeling,” Harry said, shaking his head slightly. “I don’t ever want to see that happen to you again either. I didn’t even hear him cast it. If I had I could have brought you round straight away.”

Draco smiled and shook his head. “Maybe it was for the best you took me to the Hospital Wing,” he said. “At least they’ll get what they deserve this way.”

“Yeah, well, hopefully,” Harry said as they turned down the corridor where the Gryffindor common room was. 

Draco slowed down so that Harry could go ahead and give the password without him hearing. 

Harry caught his hand and held it tightly. “No way,” he said. “I don’t care if you hear the password, I’m not leaving you down here again tonight.”

“I don’t think they’ll come back here tonight,” Draco protested, trying to tug his hand free. “I don’t need to hear the password.”

“I don’t care,” Harry repeated. “Besides, Professor McGonagall gave you permission to stay tonight. I don’t think she’ll care if you hear the password. She’ll probably have it changed tomorrow or something.”

Draco stopped fighting against Harry. “Alright,” he said. “I suppose you’re right. I can’t quite believe she said I can stay - by the way she definitely knows I’ve stayed before - but I understand why. This is the first time I’ve not felt like I’m safe in my own dorm.”

Harry nodded. “I’m not surprised, she knows everything. I know I said before that I was surprised you hadn’t been moved but I didn’t really think you were in danger of being attacked or anything.”

“Me neither,” Draco sighed. “This just wouldn’t have happened before. I mean, it never happened to you, did it?”

Harry shook his head. “No,” he said. “Hopefully it’ll never happen again either.”

They stopped in front of The Fat Lady, who looked down at them suspiciously. “He isn’t allowed to know the password,” she said. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Professor McGonagall said he can stay tonight,” he said. “I don’t think it matters whether he knows the password, do you?”

The Fat Lady sniffed. “Password?”

“Golden snitch,” Harry said, watching as the portrait swung open to permit them entry. He led Draco through the portrait hole, only letting go of his hand once they were safely inside and the portrait had swung shut again behind them. 

Moving further into the room, Harry was pleased to see Ron and Hermione in their favourite seats by the fire, along with Seamus, Neville, Dean and Ginny. He and Draco made their way towards them. 

“Welcome back, Malfoy,” Ginny said, immediately making room on the sofa for the two late arrivals. “I can’t believe those cowards did that to you.”

Draco made a face. “I can,” he said. “They’ve been itching to get me alone for ages.”

“Yes, well, hopefully Professor McGonagall’s words will have more effect on them than Slughorn’s did,” Harry said with an angry look on his face. 

“Please promise you’re not going to go after them yourself, Harry,” Hermione said urgently, leaning forward in her seat. 

“If Professor McGonagall doesn’t tell us tomorrow that she’s spoken to them then I will,” Harry said stubbornly. 

“Promise _me_ you won’t go after them,” Draco said in a quiet voice, leaning back against the sofa cushions and looking at Harry. 

Harry turned to look at him, angry expression melting away. “But they’re doing this because you’re with me,” he said. “I should be able to teach them a lesson.” 

Draco shook his head. “I appreciate it,” he said. “But if you go after them, you’ll be the one in trouble. We’re two months away from our N.E.W.T.s, then we get to leave here - leave _them_ \- and start the rest of our lives. You don’t want to be expelled before the exams. Trust me.” 

Harry gazed at Draco for a moment, then took a deep breath. ”Alright,” he said softly. “I promise I won’t go after them.”

“Thank you,” Draco smiled, taking Harry’s hand and squeezing it. 

Hermione caught Ron’s eye and smiled. She was relieved that _someone_ could persuade Harry not to go rushing in like he always did.

“Weasley, I’m afraid our chess game will have to wait,” Draco said, turning his head to look at Ron. “I’m far too tired. Whatever that potion was that Madam Pomfrey made me drink before I left, it’s definitely got something in it to make me sleep.” 

Ron smiled and waved a hand. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. “We can play tomorrow instead.” 

Draco nodded. “You’re on,” he said, trying to stifle a yawn but failing. 

“Do you want to go to bed now?” Harry asked him with a concerned look. 

“I wouldn’t mind,” Draco said apologetically. “You don’t have to though. I can go on my own.” 

Harry shook his head. “I’ll come with you,” he said. “I’ll do some revision or something if I can’t fall asleep.” 

“If you’re sure,” Draco said, feeling grateful. 

Harry stood up, holding out his hand to help Draco up. “We’ll see you lot in the morning,” he said to the rest of the group. “Seamus, please don’t crash around like an elephant when you come up.” 

“What do you take me for?” Seamus asked, mock outraged. 

“You,” Harry said pointedly. “Just keep as quiet as you can.” 

“Alright, alright, I’m just kidding,” Seamus said with a grin. “I’ll be quiet. And I won’t even listen at the bottom of your bed.” 

“You’d better not,” Harry said warningly, pointing a finger at the shorter boy. “You’ll definitely regret it if you do.” 

“Seamus,” Hermione said, also in a warning tone. “We talked about this.” 

“I’m only joking, Harry,” Seamus said sincerely. “I won’t. I promise.” 

“Good,” Harry said, turning to head for the stairs with Draco. “‘Night.” 

“Goodnight everyone,” Draco said, stifling another yawn and following Harry. A chorus of ‘goodnight’ came behind them as they reached the stairs. 

Wordlessly they climbed the stairs to the dormitory and made their way to Harry’s bed. Harry drew the hangings, more out of habit than anything else since they were alone in the room, and they changed out of their uniforms and into their nightclothes. 

“Who brought my bag here?” Draco asked, folding his shirt up. 

“It must have been Hermione,” Harry said. “I was concentrating more on getting you to the Hospital Wing.” 

“I’ll have to thank her in the morning,” Draco said, picking up his robes and folding them too. 

Harry smiled. “She’ll tell you not to be silly,” he said. “She wouldn’t have left it in the corridor if she’d noticed it.” 

“I know, but it’s only right to thank her,” Draco said, climbing into the bed. 

Harry nodded. “I know,” he said, throwing his robes on top of his trunk and climbing into bed beside Draco. He quickly cast a silencing charm before putting his wand on the bedside table.

Draco looked at the robes and then back at Harry. “You know, when we’re living together, you’d better not do that,” he said as he laid down. 

Harry paused at Draco’s words. “You want us to live together?” he asked as he laid down after a moment. 

“Of course,” Draco said, looking at Harry in surprise. “Don’t you?” 

“I… of course I do,” Harry said honestly. “I just didn’t… we hadn’t talked about it. I didn’t know if you wanted to.” 

“Harry, why wouldn’t I want to live with you?” Draco asked. “I spend the majority of my time with you. I’ve spent more nights here than in the Slytherin dorm lately, that should have been a clue.” 

“Well, I mean, I hoped you did,” Harry said, feeling his cheeks flush slightly. “But I didn’t want to assume. We haven’t even… I mean, we haven’t said...” 

“Silly arse,” Draco said fondly, shuffling himself closer to Harry. “I do love you, that’s where you were going isn’t it? I realised it the first night I stayed here. When you’d left me to come in before letting me in, I missed you by my side. I knew then.” 

Harry rested his forehead against Draco’s. “I love you too,” he said softly. “I think that was when I knew too. At least, I knew I didn’t want you to leave. Ever.”

“I’m not leaving,” Draco whispered, tilting his head and kissing Harry deeply. 

“Good,” Harry whispered back as he returned the kiss, bringing one hand up to push his fingers into Draco’s hair. 

Draco moaned softly into the kiss before pulling away slightly. “I’m not allowed to do anything too strenuous,” he murmured. 

“I know,” Harry sighed, running his hand through Draco’s hair. “I suppose that should mean no more kissing.” 

“No,” Draco said, also with a sigh. “No more kissing. To be fair, I _am_ really tired.” 

“I’m not surprised,” Harry said, giving Draco one last chaste kiss. “I’m glad you were allowed to leave the Hospital Wing though. I was afraid Madam Pomfrey would want you to stay.” 

“So was I,” Draco said, gazing at Harry again. “I wouldn’t sleep half as well if I’d had to stay there.” 

“Neither would I,” Harry admitted. “I’d be worrying about you too much.” 

Draco smiled and shuffled closer to Harry, resting his head on the Gryffindor’s chest. “No need to worry then. I’m right here.” 

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, getting comfortable. “‘Night,” he said softly, kissing the blonde’s forehead.

“Goodnight,” Draco replied with a smile as he closed his eyes.

***

The next morning, Harry blinked his eyes open slowly. Draco’s head was beside his own on the pillow, a content look on his face as he continued to sleep. Harry smiled and snuggled a bit closer to Draco again. He lifted his arm to check the time, not wanting to miss breakfast.

Realising he was awake much earlier than he needed to be, he closed his eyes again. Despite the events of the previous night, he’d slept well and was pleased that Draco appeared to have too. He could hear the snores of Ron and Neville either side of his bed and though he couldn’t hear anything from Seamus or Dean, he assumed they were also still asleep. 

Harry found himself thinking about what Draco had said about them living together as he tried to go back to sleep. He thought he could easily see himself living with Draco, though he wasn’t sure Draco’s parents would go for it.

The more he thought about it, the more the thought wouldn’t leave his head. He had a ready made house, he thought. Sure, it needed a bit of work to make it feel more like _his_ but maybe, just maybe, he and Draco could do it together. If Draco wanted to live there, that was. For all Harry knew, Draco was planning to move him into Malfoy Manor. He shuddered slightly at that thought. He wasn’t sure he could live with Lucius Malfoy.

“Harry?” Draco mumbled, rubbing at his eye with one hand. 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Harry asked softly. 

“You were fidgeting,” Draco replied. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Harry said. “I’ve just been thinking.”

“I knew it would happen one day,” Draco said with a smile. “What about?”

“Living together,” Harry answered. “I, er, I have a house. I was thinking, maybe, you could move in there with me? We’d need to decorate but… I think it could be good.”

Draco opened his eyes to look at Harry. “I thought you could come and live at the Manor with me, Mother and Father,” he said. 

Harry bit his lip. “Oh…”

Draco chuckled. “I’m joking,” he said. “Merlin, I can’t think of anything worse than living there for the rest of my life.”

“Why?” Harry asked with genuine curiosity. He’d always imagined that the Manor was everything Draco would want from a house. The time he’d spent there during the battle, he’d realised how huge the place was and could see the appeal of living somewhere like that. 

“Too many bad memories,” Draco whispered, shaking his head. “It’s too full of dark magic now. Too many awful things happened there. I witnessed too many tragedies there.”

“I didn’t think of that,” Harry said, forgetting that Voldemort himself had moved in with the Malfoys for a time. “Was it not full of dark magic when you were a child?”

Draco nodded. “Yeah, it was but nowhere near as bad as now,” he said. “My parents were always careful to keep most things out of the house, and there was a whole section that was completely free of dark magic - the part where my bedroom and playroom were. But the last couple of years ruined that. Once _he_ arrived, _everything_ was tainted. You can feel it in the very fibre of the house now.”

Harry nodded. He knew that feeling from cleaning up Grimmauld Place during the summer holidays before fifth year. “I know what you mean.”

Draco looked at him curiously. 

“The house I have,” Harry started. “It belonged to Sirius and, before that, his family. Your mother’s aunt owned the house. It was full of dark magic too, but… it was cleaned up the summer before our fifth year. There’s still a portrait of Sirius’ mum there that we’d need to get rid of but she’s somehow permanently mounted it.”

Draco snorted softly. “Sounds like something one of my relatives would do,” he said. 

“Would you want to live somewhere like that again?” Harry asked, unsure of himself. 

“If it’s with you, then I wouldn’t mind,” Draco replied honestly. “And if it’s already been cleaned up a bit then it can’t be as bad as the Manor.”

“Is that a yes to moving in then?” Harry asked, holding his breath. 

Draco smiled and nodded. “Yes. I’d love to move in with you and do your house up.”

“Well, it would be _our_ house if you moved in,” Harry said with a smile. “Oh. And I have a house elf to go with it.”

Draco blinked in surprise. “You have a house elf?”

Harry nodded. “He came with the house,” he said. “But he’s actually working in the kitchens here at the minute because I didn’t know what to do with him.”

Draco chuckled softly. “I bet it was a shock to find out you had a house elf,” he said. 

“It was a bit,” Harry nodded with a smile. “I never pictured myself as someone who had a house elf.”

“Well I know it won’t surprise you that I’m used to having house elves around,” Draco said softly. “Although I’d like to think I’m capable of treating them better than my father did.”

Harry nodded, remembering Dobby. “I’m sure you are,” he said. “There’s one other thing I was thinking about though. How would your parents take it?”

Draco bit his lip slightly before sitting up and sliding out of the bed. 

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but watched as the blurry outline of Draco made its way to where he knew Draco had left his clothes and stopped. Sitting up himself, he reached over to the bedside table and picked his glasses up, putting them on. 

Draco stuck a hand into the pocket of his robes, pulling out a piece of folded up parchment. He made his way back to the bed, climbing in and pulling the duvet back over his lap. He chewed his lip briefly. “Remember that day Ulysses brought me a letter?”

Harry nodded wordlessly. He did remember, though the letter had slipped his mind. 

“This is the letter he brought me,” Draco said, holding up the parchment. “It’s from my mother. I think… I think you should read it,” he finished, holding the parchment out to Harry. 

Harry hesitated. “Are you sure?” 

Draco nodded, watching as Harry took the parchment and unfolded it.

_Darling Draco,_

_It’s always lovely to hear from you. I’m pleased that things have improved for you, I was worried when I heard you were the only one of your friends returning and your first few letters did not help._

_I must say, I was surprised to learn of your relationship with Harry Potter. You have much history with Mr Potter, so I suppose I actually should not have been surprised that things have taken this turn._

_Draco, I must make myself clear - I am pleased for you. I love you and nothing will change that. You have my blessing._

_I am afraid that I cannot speak for your father. He is very much in denial at the moment, and I beg of you not to speak to him of this. I am certain that he will change his mind in time. He is making great progress in adjusting to the new way of living and it is only a matter of time before this extends to Mr Potter considering he is the young man who is responsible for your father escaping Azkaban for a second time. We owe him a great deal, however, your father is having trouble admitting that (as I’m sure you understand)._

_Good luck with your exams. I’m looking forward to seeing you at the end of the school year._

_Please give my regards to Mr Potter._

_With love,  
Mother_

Harry’s eyes moved over the words, taking in their meaning, before he raised his gaze to meet Draco’s again. “You told her?”

Draco nodded, still chewing on his lip. “I had to,” he said softly. “I can’t keep things from her. I’d already told her we’d become friends. But she was worried about me. I wrote to her quite a lot in my first few weeks back here. I thought I’d made a mistake coming back. She and my father had wanted to send me to Durmstrang to finish my education but I insisted on coming back here. Then you dropped an Invisibility Cloak on me and everything changed. My letters to her were much happier and when she asked, I told her the truth. It never occurred to me to keep us secret.” 

Harry smiled. “I don’t mind that you told her,” he said. “I was just surprised I suppose. And I’m even more surprised by her reaction. My, er, my past encounters with your mother haven’t exactly been…” 

“I know. But things have changed,” Draco said. “Like you told me, she lied to _him_ for you. I know she only did it because she wanted to find me, but she risked so much to do that. And then you testified for us at the trials. You didn’t have to do that, but you did. We’re all incredibly grateful for that… even my father, though apparently he won’t admit it.” 

Harry chuckled softly. “I had to testify for you,” he said. “I’d never have lived with myself if I hadn’t. I knew you weren’t what they tried to make you. And your mother didn’t deserve to go to Azkaban either. I’ll be honest, your father maybe did at one point. But by the end of the battle he didn’t. He wasn’t the same man I encountered in fifth year.” 

“I’m so glad you did it,” Draco whispered. “These last few months - landing in the Hospital Wing aside - have been the happiest I’ve had in a long time.”

“Same here,” Harry whispered, closing the gap between them and kissing Draco lovingly.

Draco returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Harry. 

A few seconds later, they were interrupted by Ron’s voice. 

“Harry! Malfoy! Get up, it’s nearly breakfast time!”


	22. Speculation and Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco speculate on what punishment is being handed to Franklin and Knappett before being put in the picture by Professor McGonagall.

Walking into the Great Hall, both Harry and Draco found their gaze drawn to the Slytherin table, looking for Franklin and Knappett. 

“Where are they?” Draco asked softly, not really wanting to draw attention to himself. 

“I don’t know,” Harry replied, a frown on his face. Scanning the teacher’s table, he realised that Slughorn wasn’t there either. “Slughorn isn’t at the teacher’s table.”

“Do you think he’s got them?” Draco wondered as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. 

“Hopefully,” Harry said. “At least that way we’d know they’ve been spoken to.”

“I never thought I’d miss the days when younger students were scared of me,” Draco admitted. “Once, they wouldn’t have dreamed of doing what they did.”

“I know,” Harry said, patting Draco’s hand gently. “But it’s not that long ‘til we never see them again. Then you won’t have to worry about them not being scared of you.”

“I don’t _want_ people to be scared of me,” Draco sighed. “It just would be handy if _they_ were.”

Harry laughed. “Fair enough.”

“Oh, there they are, look,” Draco said, pointing to where Franklin and Knappett had just come into the Great Hall. They were followed by Professor Slughorn and Professor McGonagall and had faces like thunder. “I wonder what’s happened, they don’t look happy.”

“Good. They don’t deserve to be happy,” Harry said. “They deserve to be punished. With more than detention, since that obviously worked last time,” he added, rolling his eyes. 

Draco snorted softly. “Do you think their parents will have been owled?”

“Do you think their parents will care what they’ve done?” Harry asked, pondering the thought. “They must have got their mindset from somewhere.”

“Hmm. Good point,” Draco said, frowning slightly. “Once I would have had an owl straight off to my father about what they’ve done. I can’t imagine doing that now.”

“Oddly enough, that might have had more effect than them getting detention,” Harry said wryly. 

Draco snorted. “You might be right,” he said. “But I’m glad I didn’t do it. I don’t want my father to fight my battles for me anymore.”

Harry smiled. “You don’t need him to fight your battles,” he said. “You can definitely fight your own. And I’ll always be here to help.”

Draco smiled and shook his head. “Well I’m hoping there are no more battles to fight here, to be perfectly honest. I think we’ve had enough.”

“Me too,” Harry agreed. He watched as Franklin and Knappett sat down and a small crowd of people surrounded them. They were all talking angrily. “I think they might have been banned from Quidditch,” he said, realising that most of the people talking were Slytherin Quidditch players. 

“The season is over,” Draco said, frowning. “Not much of a punishment is it?”

“What if it’s forever?” Harry wondered. “When Umbridge banned me in fifth year I was devastated. Mostly because it was definitely your fault, but it was an awful punishment. Especially when I had to watch the trials through her window when I was doing my detentions.”

Draco made a face at being blamed but didn’t say anything. He knew it was true. “If I’d got banned back then, I would have felt the same. Even now I hate that I can’t play.”

“Maybe McGonagall will tell us later,” Harry mused, trying to catch the headmistress’ eye without success. “She’ll probably want to tell you, at least, what’s happened. It affects you most, if they’re going to try and get revenge again.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Draco nodded, finally helping himself to some toast. “I’ll worry about it when it happens, I suppose. I’m hungry now.”

Harry shook his head slightly and grabbed some toast himself. His stomach had just given a growl, reminding him that he, too, was hungry.

***

As breakfast came to an end, Harry and Draco stood up, ready to head to their first class of the day. As they turned away from the table, they were stopped by Professor McGonagall approaching them.

“Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, my office please,” she said as she continued on her way. 

Harry and Draco exchanged a look but quickly fell into step behind her. Ron and Hermione watched as they went, hoping they were about to hear good news. 

No-one said a word as they walked from the Great Hall to Professor McGonagall’s office. On reaching the office, Professor McGonagall opened the door and gestured for Harry and Draco to go in. Following them inside, McGonagall shut the door and took a seat behind the desk. Folding her hands in front of her, she fixed Harry and Draco with a look. 

Draco shifted in his seat uncomfortably. 

Harry reached out and put a hand on top of Draco’s briefly. It was all that Draco needed to settle himself.

“Mr Potter. Mr Malfoy,” Professor McGonagall began, looking at each of them in turn. “You will be pleased to know that Professor Slughorn and I have both spoken to Mr Franklin and Mr Knappett.” 

Draco bit his lip, wondering what could possibly come next. 

“It has been made clear to Mr Franklin and Mr Knappett that attacking other students in such a way is strictly forbidden,” Professor McGonagall continued. “Now. I’m sure the matter of their punishment will be of great interest to you both.” 

Harry nodded, despite being sure that Professor McGonagall was not going to wait for an answer. 

“They are now the subjects of a strict curfew,” McGonagall carried on, ignoring Harry’s nod. “They will no longer be allowed to walk around the castle freely. Whenever they are not in - or on their way to and from - class, or in the Great Hall, they must be in either their common room or the dormitory. They _must_ be in the dormitory by eight o’clock - no exceptions will be made for this, the prefects will monitor them and, of course, have the power to give them detention should they be found to be in contravention of the curfew.” 

Draco’s eyes grew wide as he took in what Professor McGonagall was saying. Franklin and Knappett were going to be virtual prisoners. He swallowed as he realised exactly why they’d looked so murderous when they entered the Great Hall. 

“That’s not all,” Professor McGonagall continued. “I am going to cast a repelling charm on both of you that will mean that, should your paths cross in the halls, they will be unable to approach you. This should ensure your safety - both of you - until the end of the year.” 

“You’re going to imprison them?” Draco asked in a quiet voice, looking up at Professor McGonagall. 

Professor McGonagall’s expression softened slightly. “Mr Malfoy, this may seem a harsh punishment but considering the damage they could have done to you, I believe it is fair. They will not be locked in anywhere, they will be free to leave the common room should they wish but they have been told in no uncertain terms that should they be found in the halls when they are not permitted to be, they will be given detention and it will certainly not be a pleasant one.” 

“Professor,” Harry spoke up, glancing sideways at Draco. “If you’re going to cast a repelling charm on us, why do they need to be given such a strict curfew?” 

“The curfew will not be permanent, Potter,” McGonagall said. “Once you have completed your N.E.W.T.s and have left the school the curfew will be lifted. It may be lifted sooner should they be deemed to have shown improvement in their behaviour and attitude. There are still other students in the school who we also have a duty to. If parents find out that two students attacked another student who was minding his business, there would be an outcry if we were seen to be doing nothing.

“Mr Malfoy, I believe you are familiar with parental outrage over something that happens within the school?” 

Draco nodded, making a face as he remembered all the times his father had threatened the rest of the school governors in order to get his own way. 

“Please be assured that this decision was not one we took lightly,” Professor McGonagall said. “Detentions did not work. One thought was to ban them from Quidditch, but considering the season is over, this seemed a pointless punishment. Both Professor Slughorn and myself were in agreement that this is the most fitting punishment.”

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “And there can be no comeback on Draco for this?” he asked. 

Professor McGonagall shook her head. “No, Potter,” she said. “If there is any attempt by anyone else, you must inform me at once, Mr Malfoy.” 

Draco nodded, still unsure how he felt about the punishment that had been handed out. 

“Now, if you will both stand please,” Professor McGonagall said, standing herself and moving round the desk to stand in front of them. “I will cast the repelling charm on you both that will last until the end of your time here at Hogwarts.” 

As Professor McGonagall raised her wand, Harry reached out and took Draco’s hand, squeezing it gently. They both stood still as Professor McGonagall’s magic washed over them. 

After a moment or two, the casting of the charm was complete and Professor McGonagall lowered her wand again. “One last thing before you go to class,” she said. “The password to the Gryffindor common room will be changed tomorrow, Potter.” 

Harry blinked as he realised what Professor McGonagall may mean and he nodded. “Yes, Professor. Thank you.” 

He and Draco left Professor McGonagall’s office and made their way to their first class. 

“Did she mean what I think she did?” Draco asked as they walked down the corridor towards the Charms classroom. 

“I think so,” Harry said. “You’re staying again tonight.” 

Draco grinned and squeezed Harry’s hand with uncontained delight.

***

After dinner that night, Draco joined Harry, Hermione and Ron as they headed back up to the Gryffindor common room.

The Fat Lady looked at him disapprovingly once more, but didn’t attempt to stop Harry from giving the password in his presence and they all trooped into the common room to take up residence on the sofas near the fireplace. 

“Ready for the rematch, Malfoy?” Ron asked, producing his chess set from nowhere. 

“Bring it on,” Draco replied, sitting forward slightly on the sofa. 

Harry settled himself into the seat beside Draco, preparing to watch the chess game. 

Hermione sat opposite Harry, her knitting in her lap. 

“I’ll be white this time,” Ron said, setting the chess board up. 

“Fine by me,” Draco replied, getting himself comfortable. He gazed at the board, trying to formulate a game plan, though he couldn’t predict what Ron would do. The last game they’d played had demonstrated that as he just didn’t know Ron well enough. 

Ron made the first move, moving one of his pawns out, then sitting back and watching Draco’s move carefully. 

Draco, in a repeat of the first game, almost mirrored Ron’s move with one of his own pawns. 

The game moved back and forth for nearly an hour, with several near conclusions, but eventually Draco’s King was the victor, viciously clubbing Ron’s Queen around the head and dragging her off the board. 

Draco grinned and held his hand out to Ron. “Another good game,” he said. “You’re a good player.”

Ron shook Draco’s hand with a sigh. “So are you,” he said. “I enjoyed that. Same again next week?”

Draco nodded. “I’ll be up for that,” he said with a smile before shifting himself back to rest against the back of the sofa. 

“Well done,” Harry said, full of admiration for the skill he’d just seen from both Ron and Draco. He wished he was better at chess. “You’ll have to try and teach me to be a better player.”

Draco turned his head to look at Harry with a smile. “I will,” he said. “This must be one of the few things you’re not naturally gifted at.”

“I’d say there are more than a few things I’m not gifted at,” Harry said, flushing slightly. 

Draco snorted. “Oh please,” he said. “Do you know how many Muggle raised children come in here and are put straight onto the Quidditch team? Or how many third years can produce a Patronus?”

“Alright, alright,” Harry muttered, shaking his head. “Don’t go on about it.”

“Yeah, now who’s the fan, Malfoy?” Ron asked with a grin, making Hermione laugh. 

Draco gave a snort of laughter, patting Harry’s leg. 

“Anyway, what did Professor McGonagall want you for this morning?” Hermione asked, looking at them both. 

Harry gave her a grateful look. “To tell us what punishment Franklin and Knappett have been given,” he said. “They’re not allowed to wander around anymore. They have to be in class, eating in the Great Hall or in their common room.”

“Or dormitory,” Draco added. “And Harry and I have had a repelling charm cast on us so they can’t approach us if we happen to bump into them between classes.”

Ron gave a low whistle. “That’s some punishment,” he said. 

“But a deserved one,” Hermione said, looking at Ron pointedly. 

“Oh, yeah, of course!” Ron said quickly. “Hopefully it’ll teach them a lesson.”

“Who cast the charm on you?” Hermione asked with interest, peering at them as though trying to see traces of the magic. 

“McGonagall,” Draco said. “It was quite impressive really.”

Harry nodded. “I can’t feel it or anything, but it’s nice to know it’s there.”

Draco nodded. “Definitely.”

“Oh, and the password is getting changed tomorrow,” Harry said. “So Draco is staying again tonight.”

“As if we thought he wouldn’t be,” Hermione said, rolling her eyes. 

Harry shrugged. “Still good to be sure,” he said. 

“I hope you don’t mind me staying,” Draco said suddenly. “I just… sleep better when I’m here.”

“It doesn’t bother me,” Hermione said, shaking her head. “I just think you’re playing a risky game when Professor McGonagall has basically told you it’s forbidden.”

“Doesn’t bother me either,” Ron said, shrugging. “It helps Harry sleep too.”

Harry nodded too. “Yeah, it does,” he said softly. “I just wish we could do it more often.”

“We’ll be able to do it every night once we leave,” Draco said, turning his head to look at Harry again. 

Harry nodded. “I know,” he said. “And I can’t wait.”

“Wait, what?” Hermione asked, looking between them. “What do you mean?”

Harry took a deep breath. “I asked Draco to move into Grimmauld Place with me,” he said. “We’re going to do it up and hopefully get Mrs Black off the wall.”

Hermione’s eyes widened as she looked at Harry. “Really?” 

Harry nodded. “Really.” 

“That’s a big step, mate,” Ron said carefully. “Are you sure you’re ready? Both of you I mean?” 

“It’s not really that big a step from what we’re doing now,” Harry said, taking Draco’s hand. “We’ve spent more time together than apart this year, why wouldn’t we continue after we leave?” 

“And I can’t live in the Manor forever,” Draco said. “I don’t _want_ to live there for any longer than necessary. The place is… it isn’t the same as it was.” 

Hermione bit her lip gently. “I didn’t think of it like that,” she said. “I know I wouldn’t want to live there. I didn’t imagine you’d feel the same.” 

“I don’t want to constantly be reminded of those months,” Draco said softly. “My life is tainted enough without being there and having it in my face twenty four seven. I want to make a proper go of things with Harry and I think not being in my parents’ pocket will be beneficial. They don’t know yet though. They know I’m _with_ Harry, just not that we’re planning this.” 

“When are you going to tell them?” Hermione asked, nodding at Draco’s words. She couldn’t deny that he made sense. 

“I’m going to write to Mother this weekend. My father is… having trouble adjusting to the idea, as I’m sure you can imagine. But I don’t want my plans to be a complete surprise,” Draco said. “Mother will likely be upset that I won’t be going back to the Manor, but she’s supportive of our relationship.” 

Hermione exchanged a look with Ron before speaking again. “If you need any help with decorating, let us know,” she said. “We’d be more than happy to help, wouldn’t we Ron?”

Ron nodded. “Yeah, of course,” he said. “George and Ginny would probably help too.” 

Harry smiled. “Thanks,” he said. “We’ll let you know.” 

“Snap before bed?” Ron asked, pulling out a pack of cards. 

“Yeah, we might as well,” Harry replied, nodding. “It’s becoming a bit of a tradition isn’t it?” 

Ron chuckled and nodded as he began to shuffle the cards. “It’s fun though.” 

“Even I have to admit I enjoy these games,” Draco said, shuffling slightly in his seat so that he could play better. 

“Oh, are we in time to play?” Ginny asked as she and Neville came into the common room. 

“Just,” Ron said, automatically adding two more piles to his dealing as they sat down around the table. 

“Excellent,” Ginny grinned, looking round at them all. 

The game began and they spent the next couple of hours laughing as they all won at least one round before Hermione decided that it was time they all went to bed.


	23. A Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco have some fun when they wake up.

The next morning, Draco awoke to find himself impossibly entwined with Harry and smiled. Arms and legs were everywhere, but he couldn’t be happier. He shifted closer to the Gryffindor, pressing his nose against Harry’s neck and closing his eyes again. 

“Morning,” Harry murmured, the sound vibrating against Draco’s nose comfortably. 

“I didn’t know you were awake,” Draco said softly, not moving. 

“I wish I wasn’t,” Harry replied, yawning widely. 

Draco gave a soft huff of laughter. “Same here,” he whispered. “I certainly don’t want to move.” 

“Neither do I,” Harry whispered back. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this comfortable.”

Draco kissed Harry’s neck lightly. 

“Mmm, do that again,” Harry requested, feeling a shiver of pleasure run down his spine as Draco’s lips touched his skin. 

Draco obliged, sucking lightly this time and smiling at Harry’s moan. 

“You will be the death of me,” Harry murmured. “But at least I’ll go happy.”

Draco chuckled and shifted so he could kiss Harry properly, covering the Gryffindor’s lips with his own. 

Harry wrapped his arm firmly around Draco, pulling him closer. 

Draco moaned in contentment, continuing to kiss Harry deeply, his tongue deftly exploring Harry’s mouth. He shifted again so that one knee was pressed against Harry’s crotch where he could feel the Gryffindor’s arousal making itself known. 

Harry pulled back with a gasp. “We shouldn’t,” he whispered. “Not here.”

“Did you put a silencing charm up last night?” Draco whispered back. 

“Of course,” Harry replied, arching into Draco’s touch slightly. 

“Then what’s the problem?” Draco asked, lowering his head to kiss Harry’s neck again. 

“The hangings,” Harry said, breathlessly. “They’re not charmed to stay shut.”

Draco reached over and picked his wand up from the bedside table, he pointed it at the curtains and whispered a spell before putting his wand back. 

“What was that?” Harry asked curiously. 

“The spell Blaise used to use when he was… wanting privacy,” Draco replied. “No-one can disturb us now. Do you want me to continue?”

“Merlin, yes,” Harry replied, pulling Draco back down and capturing his lips in a demanding kiss. 

Draco moaned into the kiss, shifting backwards slightly so his hips aligned with Harry’s, a movement which elicited another moan from Harry as the Gryffindor arched into Draco’s touch. 

Draco rocked his hips downwards into Harry’s, breaking the kiss to trail soft kisses down Harry’s neck. 

Harry matched Draco’s rhythm with his own hips until they were both gasping for breath. 

Draco presses his forehead to Harry’s shoulder. “I’m close,” he whispered. 

“So… so am I,” Harry replied, thrusting his hips up once more, seeking more friction from Draco. 

Draco obliged, continuing to rock his hips against Harry’s until they both came with a breathless moan. Draco lowered himself on shaky arms so that he was lying half on Harry, half on the bed, his leg still between Harry’s. He reached over to grab his wand again, muttering a cleaning spell. 

“Thanks,” Harry said softly, one hand idly stroking Draco’s back. “The hangings…” 

Draco pointed his wand again and whispered the spell to counter the earlier charm. “Just in time,” he murmured as they heard Ron starting to stir. 

Harry smiled and pressed a lazy kiss to the top of Draco’s head. “Do you know what? I think we show remarkable self restraint for two seventeen year old boys,” he said quietly. 

Draco chuckled softly. “I think you’re right,” he said. “I’m sure it’ll all change once we’re in our own place though.” 

“It definitely will,” Harry said with a smile. “If what we’ve just done is _that_ good, imagine how good the sex is going to be.” 

Draco smiled too, his arm squeezing Harry’s waist. “Oh, I am,” he said. “There’s no way I want our first time to be in a bed that’s not only charmed to the nines but also surrounded by your housemates, or in a bed in a cold, empty dormitory but when we’re in our own place it’ll be so different.” 

“I can’t wait,” Harry said, smiling as he held Draco tightly. “These next two months had better pass quickly.” 

Draco laughed and nodded as he heard Ron’s feet hit the floor. “He’s going to shout us any second,” he whispered. 

Harry grinned. “One… two…”

“Harry! Malfoy! It’s nearly breakfast time!” Ron’s voice floated through the hangings, Draco mouthing the words with him and making Harry laugh heartily. 

Harry picked up his wand and removed the silencing charm. “Thanks Ron, we’re awake,” he replied, still grinning. “Come on, we need a shower,” he added to Draco in a low voice. 

Draco grinned and slid out of the bed, gathering his wash things.

***

The next few weeks passed in a blur for Harry and Draco. Their classes seemed even harder to keep up with and the amount of homework they received saw them spending more and more time in the library.

They had encountered Franklin and Knappett once or twice in the corridors as they were going between classes and it amused them to no end to see the two beaters buffeted to the other side of the corridor by the repelling charm, even though they weren’t attempting to approach the older boys. The scowls on the beaters’ faces also made them grin widely as they continued on their way.

Draco had, of course, still been a regular visitor to the Gryffindor common room. This pleased Ron and Hermione, because on the nights that Draco didn’t visit, Harry was lost. He had spent so much time with Draco that he didn’t really know what to do when the blonde wasn’t there. 

“Harry, mate,” Ron began on one such night. “I know you’re enjoying this thing with Malfoy, but do you think it’s healthy to spend so much time with him?” 

“You do realise that you spend just as much, if not more, time, with Hermione don’t you?” Harry asked, raising one eyebrow at Ron. “The way I see it is if we can spend a lot of time together here without wanting to kill each other, then living together will be easy.” 

Ron sighed. “Alright, you make a good point,” he said. “I suppose doing it this way is better than him moving in with you without having really spent much time together. When are you going to tell Mum your plans?” 

Harry stopped in his tracks, the house of cards he was building collapsed without him noticing. “I hadn’t thought about it,” he admitted. “What do you think she’ll say?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Ron said, looking at Harry with a worried expression. “I’m pretty sure she’s expecting you to come and stay with us, at least until we get our results through.” 

“Seriously?” Harry asked, looking worried now. “But… I have my own house,” he said lamely. 

“I know,” Ron said, nodding. “And so does she, but I think after everything that went on there, she thinks you won’t want to go straight there.” 

“I didn’t at the start of the year,” Harry admitted. “But the more time I’ve spent with Draco, the more I’ve _wanted_ to spend with him. And the easiest way to do that is to live at Grimmauld Place. But I want to… it’s not that I want to erase every trace of Sirius or anything, but… I need it to be completely different. It needs to be mine… _ours_.” 

“I know what you mean,” Ron said, nodding. “Like Hermione said, you only have to say the word and we’ll be there to help you.” 

“Do you think it’ll be possible to get the Black family tapestry off the wall without destroying it?” Harry asked thoughtfully. “I don’t want it to be there as a reminder. Sirius isn’t even on it anymore, but I don’t want to get rid of it.” 

“That might be something you need to discuss with Malfoy,” Ron said diplomatically. “It’s his family tree too.” 

Harry paused. “I didn’t think of that,” he said. “I’ll ask him about it. Maybe we can move it to a different room.”

Ron nodded. “I think that’s a good idea,” he said. “Because as much as you might want to, you can’t forget who his family is.” 

“I know,” Harry said. “I don’t want to, and I don’t want him to either. But I also don’t want him to be reminded of anything he doesn’t want reminding of.”

“Definitely talk to him about it then,” Ron said. “You don’t want to start everything off on the wrong foot by assuming he won’t want that tapestry.” 

Harry nodded, chewing his lip. “I’ll ask him about it later,” he said. “We could maybe make one of the top rooms of the house into a memory room or something.”

“That would be nice,” Ron said with a smile. “Then you don’t have to get rid of everything completely, just move it. Have you figured out how to get rid of Mrs Black’s portrait yet?”

Harry shook his head. “No. I just keep thinking that if Sirius and your mum couldn’t do it, how can I expect to? I’m going to get Draco to ask his mum if she might know anything that will work. She’s a Black after all.”

“That’s not a bad shout,” Ron nodded. “If anyone is likely to have an idea, it’ll be her.”

“If all else fails, I’ll take the bloody wall out,” Harry muttered, shaking his head. “Well, I will if it won’t result in the house collapsing around me like this house of cards,” he added, looking down at the pile of cards sadly. 

Ron laughed. “That would not be a good start to sharing a house with Malfoy.”

“No,” Harry said. “It would not.”

Ron shook his head slightly. “I still can’t believe you own a house,” he said. “I’ll be lucky to move out of The Burrow before I’m forty!”

Harry snorted. “Don’t be daft,” he said. “You’ll be alright once you start working. You and Hermione will find somewhere.”

“Seriously though, mate,” Ron said. “You and Malfoy living together before me and Hermione is not something I would have ever predicted.”

“No, well, neither would I,” Harry said, smiling as he started to rebuild his house of cards. “But once the idea was there, I can’t imagine doing anything else.”

“How did Mrs Malfoy take it when he told her?” Ron asked, watching the card house grow. 

“Well she wasn’t particularly happy,” Harry sighed. “She’s happy for me and him to be together but she didn’t think _this_ would happen so quickly. I think she was counting on him going back to the Manor for one more summer or something.” Or maybe she was thinking I’d go and live with them, which… I couldn’t do that.” 

Ron made a face. “I can’t imagine how awkward it would be if you went to live at the Manor,” he said. “Sitting down for breakfast each day with Lucius Malfoy, knowing you’re doing _whatever_ with his son?” 

Harry shuddered. “Please don’t say that again,” he said. “I don’t think Lucius has even accepted the fact that Draco is gay yet, let alone with me.” 

“Doesn’t Malfoy mind that?” Ron asked, raising an eyebrow. “I mean, he was always a Daddy’s boy, doesn’t he want Lucius’ approval?”

Harry frowned. “He’s not a Daddy’s boy,” he said defensively. “He looked up to his father, just like I would have looked up to mine had I known him. I actually think he cares more about what his mother thinks.” 

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way,” Ron said apologetically. “I just mean he always talked about his father so I thought he’d want his approval of whoever he goes out with.” 

Harry shook his head. “I think the war changed things,” he said. “I think he’d probably like to have Lucius’ approval deep down, but I also think he wants to be happy regardless of whether he gets it.” 

Ron nodded. “I get what you mean,” he said. “It’s a bit like Bill and Fleur I suppose. Mum wasn’t keen on Fleur but Bill didn’t care and look at them now.”

“Exactly!” Harry said, smiling with relief. “It’s exactly like that. I hope.” 

“What do you mean you hope?” Ron asked, frowning slightly. 

“Well, I don’t particularly care what anyone thinks of me going out with Draco,” Harry explained. “I’d want to go out with him anyway. I’d like to think he feels the same way about me.” 

“If the way he acts when you’re both in the same place is anything to go by, he definitely does,” Ron said. “Plus, he kissed you in front of practically the whole school at the Quidditch game. If he cared about what other people think, I doubt he’d have done that.” 

Harry flushed at the memory and nodded. “Good point,” he said. “That was pretty brave of him in a way.” 

Ron nodded. “Definitely,” he said. “Romilda Vane was standing about two feet away, I’m surprised he’s still walking!” 

Harry laughed and accidentally knocked his house of cards over again. “Bugger! Don’t make me laugh, I want to actually get this built!” 

“Sorry, mate,” Ron said, grinning. “Need a hand?” 

Harry shook his head. “No, I can do it,” he said. “Where’s Hermione, anyway?” 

“Off somewhere with Ginny and Luna I think,” Ron said, shrugging. “She did tell me, but I can’t remember.” 

Harry shook his head slightly. “Ginny’s taken the whole me and Draco thing well, don’t you think?” he said lightly. 

“Yeah, she has,” Ron said carefully. “I did think she might go off it, but… she’s always full of surprises.” 

“I should have told her.” Harry said softly. “After the war, things just weren’t the same between us. I really did like her when we first started seeing each other. I don’t really know what changed, I just know I didn’t - _don’t_ \- feel the same anymore.” 

“I know, mate,” Ron said with a smile. “I’m not angry that you ended things with her. We could tell things weren’t right with you two, we just didn’t know how to ask you about it. And like I said, seeing you and Malfoy together now makes sense. It’s always been about the two of you, just not quite in this way.”

Harry nodded, not sure what to say. 

“Honestly, Harry, if you’re happy then bugger what anyone else thinks,” Ron said. “Including Mum. As long as Malfoy doesn’t try and murder you in your bed, she’ll get over it. And if Ginny’s on your side then Mum won’t be long after.” 

Harry looked up and gave Ron a grateful smile. “Thanks,” he said quietly. He hadn’t realised he needed to hear those words until Ron had said them. He set the final two cards on top of the house. “Ta-dah!” 

“Nice one,” Ron said, grinning as he admired Harry’s creation. “Snap?” 

Harry nodded, moving away from the table and leaving his house of cards standing. He needed something to occupy him until it was acceptable to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story is beginning to wrap up now. There’s only going to be a couple more chapters I think, but I’m fully intending on writing a sequel. Thank you to everyone who has commented or left kudos so far - they’re all very much appreciated! :-)


	24. A Moment Of Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco spend their last free period before their N.E.W.T.s discussing the future and plans are made.

“I can’t believe that our N.E.W.T.s are next week!” Harry exclaimed as he flopped back onto the sofa beside Draco. “I am definitely not ready.” 

“You’ll do alright,” Draco said, patting Harry’s leg gently. “You’re definitely going to get an O in Defence. And your Potions grade should be decent too.”

“I hope so,” Harry said sighing and resting his hand on top of Draco’s. “I still don’t really know what I want to do when I leave, you know.”

“I’m thinking I might want to become a Healer,” Draco said quietly. “I’m not suited to being an Auror, I know that much. I’d be too big a target with my past.”

“You could do it though,” Harry said. “You’d be a good Auror. But you’d be a fantastic Healer. It’ll be a lot of training.”

“I know,” Draco nodded. “And I’d have to see if St. Mungo’s would have me. I know I’d be able to go overseas easily enough, but I’d rather just have to go to London.”

Harry bit his lip. “As much as I want you to be closer to home, if you want to go overseas you should.”

Draco shook his head and looked at Harry. “I don’t want to go overseas,” he said. “St. Mungo’s is one of the best wizarding hospitals in the world. The training I could get there would be top notch.” 

Harry gave a small smile. “They’d be stupid not to take you. If you can pass their entrance exam, they’ll surely accept you into the program?”

“I hope so,” Draco nodded. “I know I need top grades in Potions and Charms, which shouldn’t be too much trouble.”

“You’re top in Potions, you’ll be fine,” Harry said. “You’re right at the top in Charms too aren’t you?”

“I think so,” Draco replied, frowning slightly. “I know Hermione is ahead of me but I don’t think I’m too far behind. I’d need a recommendation too though, do you think Professor McGonagall would give me one?”

“Yes,” Harry said seriously. “I think she really likes you.”

“I’m going to ask her after Transfiguration today,” Draco said. “The program doesn’t start until September, so we’ll have all summer together to work on the house.”

Harry smiled and nodded. “Good plan. She vowed to help me become an Auror, I don’t know what she’ll think if I change my mind now.”

“Why don’t you at least start the training program?” Draco asked, shifting so that he was facing Harry properly. “You’d be amazing in that job, you’ve got the track record to prove it. Then, if you find it’s too much during training you can drop out and do something else. I think you’d regret not giving it a go.”

Harry wrinkled his nose in thought. “I suppose it would do no harm to go through the training, would it?” he mused. “Kingsley said after the war he hoped I would join the program.”

“The Minister for Magic? Well, you can’t get a higher recommendation than that,” Draco said, looking impressed. “Just think about it. When do you have to do the application by?”

“Mid August I think,” Harry said. “I can’t remember. I suppose it depends on when our results come through.”

“I dare say they’ll make an exception if your application is late anyway,” Draco say. “It sounds like they want you on the program.”

Harry made a face. “That’s another part of the problem,” he sighed. “I don’t want special treatment just because of who I am. I want to be treated like everyone else.”

“You and me both,” Draco said quietly. “Our names will always affect how we’re treated, I’m sure.”

“Our lives are going to be so weird when we leave here, aren’t they?” Harry sighed, closing his eyes. “I don’t suppose I fully appreciate the fact that there are no reporters wandering the corridors.” 

Draco groaned softly. “I didn’t think about that,” he said. “We’re going to be all over the papers aren’t we? The Ex-Death Eater and The Chosen One… I can just picture all the headlines now.” 

“Oh… Merlin!” Harry groaned. “Will you be okay with that? It’s bound to be worse than anything we’ve had to put up with here.” 

“I’ll manage,” Draco replied with determination. “If it gets too much, I’ll get my father to threaten them.” 

Harry opened his eyes to look at Draco again. “Seriously?” 

Draco nodded. “Yes,” he said. “That’s about the only thing I’d use my father’s influence for. I hate the press.” 

Harry half smiled. “I can understand that,” he said. “They’ve never treated me particularly well, unless it’s suited them. Hopefully threats won’t be necessary though.” 

“I hope not,” Draco said. “I don’t want to go crying to my father, especially because he still hasn’t fully accepted our relationship, but if I absolutely have to, I will. Or I’ll ask my mother to talk to them. She’ll be just as influential as my father. Maybe moreso, thinking about it.” 

“We’re bound to be asked for interviews as well,” Harry sighed. “We’ll have to be ready from the moment we get off the train I reckon. It’s probably a good thing you’ve already told your parents, but… I think I have a couple of people I need to tell before they see it splashed across the papers.” 

“Who?” Draco asked curiously. 

“Mr and Mrs Weasley,” Harry said. “They’re… they’re as good as parents to me. I didn’t really want to tell them by letter but I think I should tell them before we see them at Kings Cross. Could I… could I borrow Ulysses?” 

“Of course you can. How do you think they’ll take it?” Draco said worriedly. 

“I don’t know,” Harry admitted. “I’m hoping well. Mr Weasley will probably be alright with it, but Mrs Weasley… she’s the one I’m worried about. Ron said she’s expecting me for summer, but I’d thought about going straight to Grimmauld Place.” 

“Would it make it easier if you went to the Weasley’s house first?” Draco asked.

“I don’t think it would make much difference either way, if I’m honest,” Harry said. “I miss you when you’re not staying in my dorm with me, nevermind if we’re separated by miles. But at the same time, maybe it would be better to stay elsewhere while we do the house up…” 

“We could do that,” Draco said. “It would make the first night there even more special. And we’d still be spending every day with each other.” 

“I suppose that would give everyone time to get used to the idea of us living together,” Harry said thoughtfully. 

“You’ll be able to come and stay at the Manor sometimes,” Draco said. “I know it’d be odd for you, but the place is big enough that we’d be able to stay out of the way of my father, if necessary and I think Mother has done a bit of decorating herself to try and get rid of the memories.” 

Harry nodded. “That would make things easier I think,” he said. “And I’m sure Mr and Mrs Weasley wouldn’t mind you coming to stay at The Burrow with me sometimes. I know _that_ would be weirder for _you_ than being at the Manor would be for me.” 

Draco nodded. “It would… but it’s definitely something I’d be willing to do if they’d have me.” 

“I’m sure they will,” Harry said with a smile. “That reminds me though, do you think your mum would know a way of getting Mrs Black’s portrait down off the wall? Mrs Weasley, Sirius and Mad-Eye Moody all tried to get it down but nothing worked. I just wondered, with your mum being related if she’d have any ideas.” 

Draco smiled. “I’ll ask her,” he said. “She might at least know what Mrs Black will have used to permanently stick her portrait up with.” 

“I hope she does,” Harry said. “I really don’t want to have to take the whole wall out, if I can help it. Another thing, there’s a huge tapestry in one of the rooms with the Black family tree on it. You and your family are on it. Is it something you’d be interested in keeping or…?” he let his question hang in the air as he gazed at Draco. 

Draco blinked, surprised at the question. “I… I don’t know,” he said. “Were you wanting to get rid of it?” 

“Well, sort of,” Harry admitted. “Sirius isn’t on it anymore - his mum blasted him off when he ran away from home. It’s a reminder of… well, of how ruthless his family were I suppose. Your, erm, your Aunt Andromeda isn’t on it either.” 

“Because she married a Muggle, no doubt?” Draco asked. 

Harry nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “There are lots of missing family members on it for one reason or another. I know it made Sirius miserable to see it every day he was in that house. But it’s _your_ family tree too, so if you want to keep it we can. If not, I want to try and take it down. I’m not going to get rid of it completely, but I don’t want it to be in the main part of the house anymore.” 

“I’d like to see it,” Draco said. “Before I make a decision about whether I want to keep it or not. If you were to move it, where would you put it?” 

“I thought we could maybe make one of the upper rooms into a kind of memory room,” Harry said. “Like, somewhere we could go if we wanted to remember… everyone lost in the war.” 

“Everyone?” Draco asked softly. 

Harry nodded. “Everyone we _want_ to remember.” 

“That sounds like a nice idea,” Draco said, nodding. “I think we should do that.” 

Harry slid one arm around Draco’s waist and pulled him closer. “I think so too,” he said, resting his head on the blonde’s shoulder. “Are you staying tonight?” 

“Yes,” Draco replied. “Because I don’t think I should next week while we’re taking our exams.” 

“You’re probably right there,” Harry sighed. “We’ll need plenty of sleep.” 

“I’ll try and stay as much as I dare this week,” Draco said. “Depending if Professor McGonagall figures me out.”

Harry snorted. “Hopefully she won’t. Or, if she does, hopefully she won’t say anything.” 

“Well we’ll find out soon, I suppose,” Draco said. “We should probably actually go to Transfiguration now.”

Harry nodded with a sigh. “I suppose so,” he said, stretching. “Kiss me first.” 

Draco snorted softly and tilted his head to kiss Harry gently. “Better?” he asked as they parted. 

Harry nodded. “Much,” he grinned, sitting up. “Let’s go.” 

Draco shook his head, amused. He got to his feet and pulled his robes on. He looked back at the Room of Requirement as he opened the door. “I’ll miss this,” he said softly. 

“Me too,” Harry said, taking Draco’s free hand. “But we’ll have a whole house to spend time in. We’ll cope.” 

Draco nodded, smiling as he pushed the door open and left the Room, Harry following behind.

***

As Transfiguration class came to an end, Draco stood up and approached Professor McGonagall’s desk.

“Professor, may I speak to you after class?” he asked. 

“Of course, Mr Malfoy,” McGonagall replied, looking surprised. “Go and pack away your things and once everyone has left, you may stay behind.” 

Draco nodded and went back to his desk, putting his textbook into his bag. 

“I’ll wait outside for you,” Harry said, putting his own book away. 

Draco nodded. “Okay,” he said. “Hopefully I won’t be long.” 

Harry smiled and patted Draco on the shoulder before leaving the classroom. 

Draco approached Professor McGonagall’s desk again, waiting for her to acknowledge him. 

“What can I do for you, Mr Malfoy?” she asked, turning her attention to him. 

“Professor, I’ve been giving some thought to a career after Hogwarts,” Draco began. “I didn’t… when Professor Snape asked me prior to sixth year I couldn’t really answer, for… obvious reasons. But now I know. I want to be a Healer. St. Mungo’s training program starts in September and I’d really like to be on it.” 

Professor McGonagall nodded, her face neutral. 

“I don’t think I’ll have any trouble getting the required grades,” Draco continued. “But I also need a recommendation from someone here at school and I was wondering if, maybe, you would consider writing me one?” 

Professor McGonagall was quiet for a moment or two, considering Draco’s request, before raising her gaze to meet his and smiling. “Mr Malfoy, nothing would give me greater pleasure than to write you a recommendation,” she said. “Since returning to Hogwarts, your grades in all of your classes have been exemplary, you have conducted yourself with grace and humility even when facing challenges and I cannot think of someone more suited to the St. Mungo’s training program. You will make a fine Healer.” 

Draco’s eyes widened in surprise before he allowed himself to smile broadly. “Thank you, Professor,” he said, feeling relieved. “I am incredibly grateful.” 

“It is no trouble at all, Mr Malfoy,” Professor McGonagall smiled. “Now, go on before you miss lunch. And don’t be tempted to stay up too late celebrating with Mr Potter tonight.” 

Draco flushed slightly as he thanked her once more and left the room hurriedly. He looked around for Harry, seizing the Gryffindor’s robes and kissing him soundly. “She said nothing would give her greater pleasure than writing me a recommendation!” 

Harry blinked as he was surprised by the kiss, then smiled. “That’s great! I knew she would,” he said. “I told you she liked you.” 

“Yeah, yeah, you were right, well done,” Draco said, grinning. “Come on, I’m starving,” he added, taking Harry’s hand and dragging him down the corridor.

***

After dinner that night, instead of heading for the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Draco made their way up to the Owlery.

“I’ve asked Mrs Weasley if she could possibly come to Hogsmeade to meet me,” Harry said. “I couldn’t tell her in a letter, so I thought, maybe, she’d be able to come and I can tell her in person.” 

“That’s a good idea,” Draco said, nodding. “But when are you going to go to Hogsmeade?” 

“I thought we could go this weekend,” Harry said, glancing at Draco as they climbed the stairs. “Before we take our exams. We’re allowed and we’ve not been for ages.” 

Draco nodded. “I’d like that,” he said. “But do you think I should be there when you have that conversation?” 

Harry bit his lip slightly and shook his head. “Probably not at first,” he said. “But if I arrange to meet her in The Three Broomsticks, you can be there and come and join us once I’ve told her everything.” 

“Yeah, alright,” Draco said, nodding again. “Are you going to tell Weasley and Hermione?” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, they might want to come with us. If Hermione can bear to take a break, anyway.” 

Draco chuckled. “Weasley will probably persuade her,” he said. “She doesn’t want to over study.” 

“You try telling her that and see where it gets you,” Harry said knowingly as they reached the Owlery. 

Draco shook his head. “No way. You’ve told me enough stories for me to know it would be a bad idea,” he said as he looked around for Ulysses. Spotting his owl, he gave a soft whistle, smiling as the owl fluttered down to them. “Hello,” he said quietly, stroking Ulysses’ feathers gently. 

Harry smiled as he watched the interaction between Draco and Ulysses. It was clear to him that Draco loved Ulysses the same way he’d loved Hedwig. 

“We’ve got a job for you,” Draco told the owl. “We need you to take this letter to Molly Weasley.” 

Harry held the letter out, watching as Ulysses raised his leg. Smiling, he tied the letter to the owl’s leg, making sure it was secure. 

“Make sure you bring the reply straight back,” Draco said, carrying Ulysses over to the window. Ulysses gave a soft hoot before taking off into the evening sky. 

“Well. That’s that done,” Harry said, watching Ulysses grow smaller and smaller in the sky. “No going back now.” 

Draco took his hand and squeezed gently. “It’ll be okay,” he said. “If she really loves you like you say she does, she’ll want you to be happy.” 

“I know,” Harry said. “Doesn’t make it any less nerve wracking though. I mean, the last she heard, I was going out with her daughter.” 

Draco shrugged. “Things change,” he said. “It’s not like you broke Ginny’s heart. You said you both knew it wasn’t working.” 

“I know,” Harry sighed. “I just worry about what they’re going to say. Both about and _to_ you.” 

“I’ll be alright,” Draco said. “I’ll be perfectly polite to them. I can’t force them to like me, but I _can_ try and change their minds.” 

Harry smiled. “Hopefully the fact that both Ron _and_ Ginny have come ‘round to the idea will help,” he said as they arrived outside the Gryffindor common room. 

“Well, we’ll soon find out,” Draco said, smiling. “I’ll just wait over here,” he added, pointing a little way down the corridor. 

“Alright,” Harry said. “I’ll go in, close the door and then open it straight away.” 

Draco nodded, moving a few paces away as Harry cast a silencing charm around himself and the Fat Lady to give the password. He watched as Harry disappeared through the portrait hole and immediately moved to stand outside. 

Seconds later, the portrait hole swung open again and Harry gestured Draco inside, letting the door shut behind them.


	25. Confessions Abound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Mrs Weasley to tell her about his plans for the future and his relationship with Draco.

The weekend arrived sooner than Harry would have liked. Draco had managed to stay four nights out of five so far, and was fully intending on staying on Saturday night too. He and Harry had agreed that it would be better for him to spend Sunday night in the Slytherin dormitory since they had an exam first thing on Monday morning. 

That was why, as Harry awoke, he had no feeling in his left arm from where Draco was lying on it. Groaning slightly, Harry carefully pulled his arm out from underneath the blonde and shook it to try and bring the feeling back. 

“What time are you meeting her?” Draco mumbled, not opening his eyes. 

Harry paused. “Sorry, did I wake you?” 

“No,” Draco replied, eyes still closed. “What time?” 

“Midday,” Harry replied, rubbing his arm as the feeling started to come back. “I can’t believe how nervous I am.” 

“I think that’s natural,” Draco said, sighing sleepily and tightening his hold on Harry’s waist. “Can we have a lie in?” 

Harry smiled to himself. “Don’t you want breakfast?” 

“I’d rather stay here with you,” Draco replied. “We can get late breakfast.” 

“Alright, you’ve twisted my arm,” Harry replied, shuffling closer to Draco and pressing their foreheads together. “But we’ll have to be up by ten at the latest.” 

“Mmhmm,” Draco murmured, a smile forming on his lips. He would deny it if he was ever asked, but cuddling with Harry was fast becoming one of his favourite things to do. 

Harry closed his eyes again, allowing himself to fall back to sleep. 

A couple of hours later, Harry awoke again. Yawning, he checked his watch. “Draco,” he said softly. “It’s nearly quarter to ten.” 

Draco grunted and shuffled closer to Harry, nuzzling his nose against the Gryffindor’s neck. 

Harry shivered at the sensation. “Draco,” he tried again. “We need to get up.” 

“You ruin all my fun, Potter,” Draco mumbled against Harry’s collarbone. 

Harry chuckled softly. “Come on,” he said. “If we get up, we can grab some breakfast before we head to Hogsmeade.” 

“Alright, I’m getting up,” Draco sighed, pushing himself away from Harry slightly. “But tomorrow morning, I’m not getting up until ten thirty at the earliest.” 

Harry laughed again. “Tomorrow morning is a different story,” he said. “I’ll gladly stay in bed ‘til ten thirty with you tomorrow.” 

“Good,” Draco said, a satisfied smile on his face. “I will hold you to that.” 

Harry shook his head and prodded Draco out of the bed before sliding out himself.

***

An hour and a half later, Harry and Draco crossed the courtyard with Ron and Hermione, heading for Hogsmeade.

“I can’t believe you’ve got my mum to come to Hogsmeade!” Ron said to Harry as they walked along. 

“Well, it was the easiest way to tell her about me and Draco,” Harry said, shrugging. “I have a feeling that if I don’t tell her before we get off the train at Kings Cross, it’d be a bit of a shock.” 

Ron thought about this and nodded. “I suppose you might be right,” he said. “She’d be hurt if you didn’t tell her yourself.” 

“Exactly,” Harry said. “I want her to hear it from me.” 

“I think you’re doing the right thing, Harry,” Hermione said. “They need to know.” 

“I know they do,” Harry said, a hint of annoyance creeping in to his voice. “I never intended to _not_ tell them. I just… didn’t think about doing it before.” 

“It’s alright, mate,” Ron said, shaking his head. “Mum won’t be bothered about not being the first to know or anything. And she’ll just be happy that you’re happy.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Draco spoke up for the first time, not looking sure at all. “I’m not saying she doesn’t want Harry to be happy, but are you sure she’ll be happy that he’s happy with me?” 

Ron frowned. “That… was just confusing. Don’t worry, I’m sure that if she’s a bit odd about it at first, she’ll soon come ‘round.” 

“Well, we’ll soon find out,” Harry said as they arrived in Hogsmeade itself. “Let’s go straight to The Three Broomsticks. Then you three can get a seat somewhere out the way while I wait for her to arrive.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want us to be there with you?” Hermione asked, looking at Harry critically. 

Harry nodded. “I’d love you to be with me, but I think I need to do this alone,” he said. “After all, I’m not just telling her that I want to live at Grimmauld Place, am I? I’m basically coming out to her.”

“Well I know that Mum definitely won’t have a problem with that,” Ron said. “My brother Charlie is gay.” 

“Your brother Charlie isn’t going out with someone known as an ex-Death Eater though, is he?” Draco asked, raising one eyebrow. 

“Well, no, but…” Ron said, trailing off. 

“Alright, let’s stop talking about it before I lose my nerve,” Harry said as they came to a stop outside The Three Broomsticks. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Looking around, he satisfied himself that Mrs Weasley hadn’t arrived yet. “Look, I’ll sit at that table over there,” he said pointing to an empty table that was visible from the door but otherwise out of the way. “You three find another table where you can see me from so that if I need you, I can get your attention.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, but steered Ron towards a table at the other side of the pub. 

Draco looked at Harry. “Good luck,” he said, squeezing the Gryffindor’s hand quickly. He then made his way to where Ron and Hermione were sitting. 

Harry pushed his way through the tables to take a seat at the table he’d spotted, making sure to sit facing the door so that Mrs Weasley would see him. He was just contemplating ordering something to drink when the door to the pub opened and Molly Weasley stepped inside. He gave a small wave as she looked in his direction. 

“Harry, how lovely to see you looking well,” she beamed as she bustled over to him. “Is everything alright, dear? Your owl came as quite a surprise.”

“Hello Mrs Weasley,” Harry said politely, smiling at her. “Everything is fine, I just… have something I need to tell you and I thought it would be better done before the end of term.”

Molly sat down, looking at him with concern. “Are you ill?”she asked. “Or in trouble?”

Harry shook his head quickly. “No, no,” he said. “Nothing like that. It’s just about Grimmauld Place.”

“Oh,” Molly replied with a small sigh of relief. “What about it?”

“Well, I’ve decided I’d quite like to live there,” Harry said. “But I want to do it up first. It needs… it needs to be _mine_ rather than Sirius’.”

Molly nodded. “Of course,” she said. “But you’ll be coming to us first, of course.”

“There’s something else I need to tell you,” Harry said, ignoring her. “Ginny and I aren’t going out anymore.”

“Oh, Harry,” Molly said with a laugh. “Is that what’s been bothering you? That’s alright, dear. Arthur and I thought that you two weren’t quite as happy together last time we saw you.”

Harry shook his head. “No, that’s not… Mrs Weasley I recently realised that… I don’t just like girls,” he said falteringly, wondering why this was so hard to do. “I mean… I did like Ginny, like, _like_ like her. But I…”

He paused, taking a breath and releasing it slowly, trying to ignore Mrs Weasley’s concerned look. 

“What I’m trying to say,” Harry began again, his eyes closed. “Is that I like boys as well as girls. I mean… I’m bisexual.”

“Harry,” Molly said, reaching out to take Harry’s hand. “There is no shame in that. You know Charlie is gay?”

Harry nodded, opening his eyes to look at her again. “I’m not ashamed,” he said. “I’m really not. It’s just, well, you might be a bit… surprised when I tell you who it is that I’m seeing.”

Molly shook her head. “I won’t think any less of you, whoever it is. Your happiness is what matters.”

Harry bit his lip and took another deep breath. “It’s Draco Malfoy,” he said quietly, waiting for Mrs Weasley’s reaction. 

Molly’s eyes widened as she took in what Harry had said. “Draco Malfoy?” she repeated slowly. “The same Draco Malfoy who was responsible for letting Death Eaters into Hogwarts? The boy who poisoned a bottle of mead that my son - _your best friend_ \- drank? Harry… I don’t understand,” she finished, giving him another look of great concern. “How can you forget everything he has done?”

Harry sighed, wishing he had ordered a drink after all. “Mrs Weasley, I know it seems a bit… weird after everything but I’ve spent a lot of time with him this year. You know I testified for him at his trial?”

Molly nodded, still looking at Harry with concern. 

“I saw a lot during the war,” Harry continued. “I saw a boy who was in over his head. He didn’t _want_ to do any of the things he did. He did those things because he was threatened by Voldemort - he did them to save his family from certain death. He’s changed a lot during this last year, he’s not the same person he was. I… I really like him. In fact, I think I love him.”

“Harry, you can’t,” Molly said in a strangled voice. “You’re only seventeen. You can’t be in love with him.”

Harry frowned. “Why not?” He asked. “Mrs Weasley, he’s not that different to me. We’ve both been through the same things, just in slightly different ways. We’ve been there for each other in a way that no-one else could be. I can’t see myself with anyone _other_ than him.”

Molly regarded Harry carefully. “How long have you… has this been going on?”

“A few months now,” Harry said. “But we’ve been spending time together since first term. We became friends first. Draco is the only one of his group of friends that came back. He’s been treated horribly by his housemates - one of them even put him in the Hospital Wing for being friends with me - and after everything he’d been through, I couldn’t just let him be ostracised. Not when he’d been cleared at trial.”

Molly nodded in spite of herself. She’d given a small gasp of shock at the news Draco had been put in the Hospital Wing by a housemate. “No, no of course not,” she said quietly. “What do Ron and Hermione think of this?”

“They thought I was mad at first,” Harry admitted. “But… I think they’re getting to like him. Ron has played him at chess a couple of times.”

Molly nodded again. “And Ginny?”

“Ginny is... pleased for us,” Harry said carefully. “They’ve had a conversation and things are good.”

Molly considered his words before nodding once more. “Harry, I can’t pretend that this news hasn’t come as a shock. As you know, there is no love lost between his family and ours, but I can’t stop you from seeing him if that’s what you want.”

“I know,” Harry said, nodding. “And I didn’t expect you to love the idea. But I wanted you to hear it from me before the papers get hold of it - which they will, no doubt. I… there’s something else. I’ve asked him to come and live at Grimmauld Place with me. Once we’ve done it up.”

Molly closed her eyes briefly before opening them to look at Harry again. “Is this really what you want, Harry?”

Harry nodded, twisting his hands together in front of him. 

“Then you can count on my support,” Molly said. “I may not understand your reasoning but I want you to be happy. And if Draco Malfoy makes you happy, then so be it.”

“Really?” Harry asked, looking at Mrs Weasley with wide eyes. 

Molly nodded. “I would never stand in the way of any of my children being happy,” she said. “And you are no exception. I learnt from Bill and Fleur that it is pointless to try and influence a relationship, so I wouldn’t even begin to try with you. The heart wants what it wants.”

Harry smiled, feeling relieved. He’d known that Mrs Weasley wouldn’t be particularly happy about the news, but it had gone better than he’d thought it would. “Thank you,” he said quietly as he moved to hug Mrs Weasley. 

Molly wrapped her arms around Harry and squeezed him tightly. “If he ever hurts you…” she murmured, not finishing the sentence.

“He won’t,” Harry replied. “I’m sure of it.”

***

Across the pub, Draco watched on anxiously. He couldn’t read Harry’s lips from where he was sitting, but he could see Mrs Weasley’s reaction.

“Oh, Merlin, she hates me,” he moaned, dropping his head onto his arms which were folded in front of him on the table. 

“Don’t be daft,” Ron said, shaking his head. “I don’t think Mum has ever hated anyone… maybe your aunt.” 

Draco snorted without lifting his head off his arms. “Can’t blame her for that,” he mumbled. “Is she strangling him yet?” 

“ _No_!” Ron replied, rolling his eyes. “She looks in pain though…” 

Draco groaned. 

“This is probably quite a shock for her,” Hermione said reasonably. “I mean, you and Harry were never the best of friends when we were younger, were you?” 

“No, I know,” Draco sighed, lifting his head up again. “Do you think I should go over?” 

“I wouldn’t if I were you,” Ron said, shaking his head. “Not until there’s a smile from one of them. Then it’ll be safe.” 

Draco bit his lip, watching intently as Harry continued to talk to Mrs Weasley. He could see Harry struggling to explain something and he frowned, wishing he could help. “She’s your mother, how do you think she’s taking it?” he asked, glancing at Ron. 

“I think she’s taking it quite well actually,” Ron said. “She hasn’t fainted or shook him, so that’s probably a good sign.” 

Draco frowned. He wasn’t really comforted by Ron’s words. He watched as Harry’s eyes grew wide. “What do you think that means?” he asked worriedly. “Why would he be looking like that?” 

“She’s said something he doesn’t believe,” Hermione said at once. “I’ve seen him look like that more than once.” 

Draco snorted softly in amusement. “That doesn’t surprise me.” 

“Look! He’s smiling,” Ron said with a smile of his own. “It’s gone well.” 

“Do you think so?” Draco asked, unsure. 

Ron nodded. “Yeah, look, he’s giving her a hug,” he said. “We’ll be able to go over in a minute.” 

Draco stood up, anxious to make a good impression. At that moment, Harry looked over and caught the blonde’s eye, gesturing with his head slightly for the others to come over. “Come on.” 

Ron and Hermione stood up too, moving across the pub to join Harry and Mrs Weasley. 

“Hi Mum,” Ron said, giving Mrs Weasley a hug. 

“Ron!” Mrs Weasley said warmly, returning the hug. “And Hermione,” she added, moving to pull Hermione into a hug too. “Lovely to see you both,” she said, her words punctuated with kisses to each of their cheeks.

Draco stood beside Harry nervously. 

Mrs Weasley parted from Ron and Hermione and turned her gaze to Draco. “Draco Malfoy,” she said, her tone neutral. 

“Erm, hello Mrs Weasley,” Draco said, sticking his hand out politely. 

Mrs Weasley looked down at his hand before shaking her head. Then she pulled him into a hug. 

Draco, whose heart had sank at the shake of Mrs Weasley’s head, gasped in surprise. He wasn’t used to being hugged in this way. 

“Don’t you dare hurt him,” Mrs Weasley whispered to Draco. 

“I won’t,” Draco replied in a whisper of his own. “I love him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in this chapter I wanted to show Harry's struggle with expressing himself clearly as well as Mrs Weasley being torn between happiness for Harry and outrage/shock that it's Draco he's in a relationship with. I hope it all came across as intended!


	26. Morning Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco enjoy a morning of silliness before they need to get serious for their exams.

The morning after Harry met with Mrs Weasley, he awoke with Draco curled up beside him, nose pressed into the crook of the Gryffindor’s neck as he slept peacefully. 

As he gazed at the blonde, he couldn’t help but think about how at peace Draco seemed as he slept. There wasn’t a hint of worry like there sometimes was during the day, and there was certainly no sign of the aggressive expression that Draco had often worn during their younger years. Harry sighed softly, wrapping his arms around the other boy a bit tighter. 

Remembering his promise to stay in bed until ten thirty, Harry closed his eyes again to try and drift back off to sleep. He was quite sure that if he was challenged to, he’d be able to stay like this all day. He was warm and comfortable and had no desire to move. 

Draco sighed in his sleep, shifting closer to Harry. 

They slept for another two hours, not even the noise of other boys managing to rouse them. Ron had simply shrugged when his calls had gone unanswered, and had gone to breakfast. After interrupting too many kisses between Harry and Draco, he’d stopped sticking his head through the hangings a long time ago, partly because he’d felt awkward and partly because he’d thought that either Harry or Draco would hex him if he interrupted them one more time. 

Eventually though, the call of nature was too great. Harry tried to slip out of the bed undetected but somehow Draco had sensed the movement and had seized a handful of the Gryffindor’s T-shirt without opening his eyes. 

“Draco, I really need to pee,” Harry said, attempting to loosen the blonde’s grip. 

“It’s just a dream, go back to sleep,” Draco mumbled. 

“If I stay here, you’ll be getting a very rude awakening,” Harry said. “I don’t care how kinky you Slytherins are, I’m not peeing on you.”

Draco’s eyes flew open and he gave Harry a look of horror. “I can’t believe you’ve just joked about that,” he said, letting go of Harry’s shirt. 

“It’s no joke,” Harry said, quickly sliding out of the bed. “I’m desperate!”

With that, he ran out of the room and to the bathroom, where he relieved himself with a happy sigh. He washed his hands and padded back to the dormitory. Pushing through the hangings, he stopped in his tracks, hands on his hips. Draco was sprawled across the bed on his back, leaving no room for Harry to get back in beside him. 

“Oi!” Harry said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Sorry, sleeping, come back later,” Draco replied, a smile playing on his lips though he didn’t open his eyes. 

“Oh, so that’s how you want to play it is it?” Harry said, seizing the duvet and pulling it away from Draco. 

Draco kept himself as still as possible, despite the cooler air that suddenly washed over him with the disappearance of the duvet. 

“You complete arse,” Harry muttered, wondering privately if Draco was ticklish. He decided to test his thoughts, running a finger lightly over the blonde’s exposed calf. He grinned as Draco jerked his leg away, unable to help himself. “Ahh…”

“Don’t you dare,” Draco said warningly, opening one eye to squint at Harry. 

“Don’t dare what?” Harry asked innocently, running his fingers over Draco’s calf again and again being rewarded with the jerking away of the leg. “Draco Malfoy… you’re ticklish!”

“No I’m not!” Draco protested, trying to keep his leg away from Harry’s hands as the Gryffindor made another move to tickle him. 

“Then stop moving your leg!” Harry said with a grin as he climbed back onto the bed and sat on Draco’s legs. 

Draco propped himself up on his elbows. “You are insufferable,” he said without malice. “Why would you try and torture me like that?”

“You have taken up all the room in the bed,” Harry pointed out. 

“Have I?” Draco asked, feigning surprise. “I hadn’t realised.” 

“Yeah, right,” Harry said, shaking his head, one hand edging back towards Draco’s calf. 

“Stop it!” Draco yelped, trying to twist away from Harry. 

“Where would you rather I tickled?” Harry asked, fingers still fluttering over Draco’s leg until the blonde sat up, pulling his legs from underneath Harry. 

“I’d rather you shut up and kissed me!” Draco said, pouting slightly. 

Harry grinned. “All you had to do was ask,” he said, crawling forwards and leaning in to kiss the blonde. 

Draco smirked against Harry’s lips as he returned the kiss before flipping them over and straddling the Gryffindor’s waist. “Now let’s see who’s ticklish,” he whispered, slipping his hand under Harry’s shirt and tickling wherever he could reach. 

“Ah! Y-you… _sneaky_... git!” Harry gasped, writhing under Draco’s touch as he attempted to fight him off between the bursts of laughter that he couldn’t suppress, no matter how hard he tried. 

Draco laughed freely as they wrestled for control, each doing as much tickling as the other. Harry thought the sound of Draco’s laughter was one of the best things he’d ever heard, it happened so rarely. 

They were so busy wrestling with each other that they didn’t notice Ron come into the room, nor did they notice him open the hangings at the bottom of the bed. He stood, staring at the tangle of arms and legs in disbelief. 

Finally, Draco flopped back onto the bed beside Harry, still laughing and gasping for breath. 

Ron cleared his throat, his hands planted on his hips and one eyebrow raised as both Harry and Draco sat up guiltily. “Are you two planning on getting up at some point?” he asked. 

“Er…” Harry began, running one hand through his hair, leaving it in a bigger mess than it already was. 

“We… er…” Draco said, feeling his cheeks turn pink. 

Ron shook his head. “We could hear you laughing in the common room,” he said by way of explanation. “I was the unlucky sod that got picked to come and see what the hell you were doing - although Seamus was quite keen too - you have Hermione to thank for him not being here, let me tell you. I have to say, I’m a little relieved to find you doing this actually.”

“Sorry, we got a bit carried away,” Harry said, retrieving the duvet from the floor. “I think we’re getting up now?” he added, glancing at Draco, who nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m well and truly awake now,” Draco said, giving Harry a small grin. 

“What’s everyone doing?” Harry asked, looking back at Ron. 

“Not a lot,” Ron said. “Hermione is trying to make everyone revise, but no-one can really be bothered. I reckon if I don’t know it now, I’ll not know it by morning.” 

Harry chuckled and nodded. “We’ll be down in a bit then,” he said. “Maybe we can have a game of Quidditch, get some fresh air?” 

Ron’s eyes lit up. “That sounds like a wicked idea,” he said. “I’ll go and see who wants to play,” he added, turning and running back down to the common room. 

Harry dumped the duvet back onto the bed and looked at Draco. “Quidditch?” he asked, realising he didn’t know if Draco would want to play. 

Draco nodded. “I think it’s about time I got back on the broom,” he said. “Properly, I mean. Come with me to the dungeon to get my broom?” 

“Of course,” Harry said. “Get dressed and we’ll go now.” 

Draco smiled and slid out of the bed, tugging the shirt he’d stolen from Harry over his head. “You should have worn this last night,” he commented, waving it in Harry’s direction. 

“Why?” Harry asked, pausing in his rummaging around for socks. 

“Because tonight I’m going to be in the Slytherin dorm, all alone, and this shirt will only smell like me,” Draco said with a sigh. “And it’ll just remind me that I’m not here.” 

“Oh,” Harry said softly, his hands finally landing on a clean pair of socks. “Well… I can wear it for a bit this afternoon if you want?” 

Draco nodded, pulling his own shirt over his head. “Please?” 

Harry smiled and nodded. “Consider it done,” he said. “You can leave me that one you’re wearing in exchange,” he added, pointing at the shirt Draco had just pulled on. 

Draco glanced down at his own chest before returning the smile with a nod.

***

Twenty minutes later, Draco had retrieved his broom from the Slytherin dormitory and he and Harry had joined the others at the Quidditch pitch.

Ron had managed to gather quite a group of people, Harry noted as he looked around. Seamus and Dean were both there, along with Neville and Ginny but then there were Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein and Justin Finch-Fletchley as well. Hermione was already sitting in the stands with Luna at her side.

“How are we splitting then?” Seamus asked, spinning his broom in his hand like a baton as Dean edged away from him. 

“Play without Beaters,” Ron said immediately. “Three Chasers, a Seeker and a Keeper on each team. And we’re definitely splitting those two up,” he added, pointing at Harry and Draco. 

Harry looked at Draco. “Me versus you,” he said, grinning. “Just like old times.” 

“Scared, Potter?” Draco asked, returning the grin. 

Harry laughed. “You wish.” 

Ron rolled his eyes before turning to everyone else. “Alright, well Harry and Malfoy can pick teams since they’re the only Seekers.” 

“Hey, I can play Seeker too!” Ginny protested. 

Ron paused. “Do you _want_ to play Seeker?” 

Ginny shook her head. “No. But that’s not the point,” she said. “I’m just saying that Harry and Malfoy aren’t the _only_ Seekers.” 

“Whatever,” Ron said with a sigh. “You two bugger off over there while we give each other numbers, then you can just pick numbers and it’ll be completely random.” 

Harry hid a smile and pulled Draco away from the rest of the group. 

“How come he wasn’t Captain?” Draco asked, one eyebrow raised at Ron’s bossiness. 

Harry laughed. “When it comes to actual Quidditch, he’s not this organised,” he said. “Mind you, neither was I.” 

“Could have fooled me,” Draco replied. “Your plan worked perfectly in that last game against Ravenclaw from what I could tell.” 

Harry opened his mouth to reply when Ron called them back over. “Well, this is your chance to try and beat me at Quidditch,” he said. “Good luck with your team selection.” 

“You too,” Draco said, holding his hand out to Harry who shook it firmly.

They picked numbers until they were evenly split. By chance, Harry had ended up with Ron, Seamus, Ginny and Anthony on his team, with Dean, Ernie, Justin and Neville making up Draco’s team. 

Ginny took the Quaffle and tucked it under her arm before releasing the Snitch which fluttered between Harry and Draco before zooming off and disappearing from view. Ginny mounted her broom and soared into the air. “Ready?” she called, waiting for the answering chorus before she threw the Quaffle high into the air to begin the game. 

Harry hovered above the play as he chose to do during games. Draco mirrored him as he’d always done. They watched the play going on below them, occasionally cheering as their team scored a goal. Every now and again, Harry would take off on a lap around the pitch, Draco following him closely. 

Harry spotted the Snitch somewhere near the middle of the pitch, diving down towards it, weaving in among the other players. Draco was close on his tail, urging his broom forwards until he was shoulder to shoulder with Harry. Harry glanced at the blonde, grinning as he realised Draco had chosen that moment to glance at him too. “It’s now or never,” he said, challengingly. 

“May the best man win,” Draco said, bumping Harry with his shoulder and pulling ahead slightly.

Harry laughed and jostled against Draco as they battled to reach the Snitch first. 

A few seconds later, Draco whooped loudly, holding his fist aloft in triumph. The Snitch was clutched in his hand, it’s wings beating furiously against his fingers as he landed.

Harry landed next to him, immediately pulling him into a hug. “Good job,” he said sincerely. It had been a fair fight and Draco had come out on top. 

The rest of Draco’s team came in to land, all crowding round to pat him on the back. For all it was a game for fun, everyone had been playing to win. 

Ron landed beside Harry, putting one hand on the Seeker’s shoulder. “You didn’t let him win did you?” he asked jokingly. 

“Of course not!” Harry replied, turning to Ron with a scandalised look on his face. “I practically had hold of it, but he knocked into me and I lost my grip.” 

“I’m only joking, mate,” Ron said quickly. “I know you’d never lose on purpose.” 

Harry shook his head. “No way,” he said. “He caught it fair and square.”

***

After dinner that night, Draco had gone back to the Gryffindor common room for a couple of hours before eventually going back to the Slytherin dormitory in time for curfew.

Harry accompanied the blonde back to the dungeon and reaching the entrance to the Slytherin common room, he pulled Draco into a hug. 

“Only a couple more weeks to go, then we’ll be leaving Hogwarts for good.” he murmured. 

“Then life gets real,” Draco said softly, resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder. “It’s going to be so weird.” 

Harry nodded. “At first,” he said. “Once we get used to having freedom to do what we want, we’ll be fine.” 

Draco smiled and kissed Harry’s cheek. “Thank you for wearing the shirt this afternoon,” he said. “I know it seems silly, but it really does help me sleep when I’m in there.” 

“Don’t mention it,” Harry said, pulling back slightly. “I’ll see you for breakfast in the morning won’t I?” 

Draco nodded. “Definitely,” he said. “If I can eat anything it’ll be a miracle. Exams make me nervous.” 

“We’ll be fine. At least it’s Potions first,” Harry said. “You’ll be alright with that.” 

“I know but I’ll still be nervous,” Draco said. “I was for my O.W.L.s.” 

Harry shook his head slightly. “Well try and get some sleep. I’d better get back to the tower,” he said. “I don’t have long before curfew.” 

Draco nodded. “You too,” he said, tilting his head to give Harry a long kiss. “Goodnight.” 

“‘Night,” Harry said softly. “See you in the morning.” 

They parted and Harry went to the end of the corridor, turning to make sure Draco got inside safely, before pulling his Invisibility Cloak over himself and hurrying back to Gryffindor Tower.


	27. Exams and Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seventh years sit their first exam and then Harry and Draco resurrect the old DA practice room.

At breakfast the next morning, there was a tense atmosphere hanging over the Gryffindor table. Hermione had her Potions textbook open and propped against the water jug as she tried to memorise the pages. Her toast lay forgotten on her plate. 

“Hermione, you’re going to drive yourself mad,” Ron said, taking a bite of toast and washing it down with a mouthful of pumpkin juice. “Give yourself a break. Eat your breakfast.”

Hermione shook her head, gesturing to the book. “I can’t, I haven’t memorised this bit and I just know that it’ll come up if I don’t!”

Draco glanced at Harry, wondering if this was normal. 

Harry shook his head slightly, meaning that it’s best not to get involved. 

Draco nodded in understanding, simply taking another bite of his own toast. 

Ron looked like he was contemplating taking Hermione’s book away, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was sure Hermione would _not_ react well if her book disappeared. 

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked Draco quietly, ignoring the fact that his own stomach was trying to turn itself inside out. 

“Trying not to vomit,” Draco admitted, looking at Harry worriedly. “What if I mess this up?” 

“You won’t,” Harry said, letting his hand rest on top of Draco’s. “I know you won’t. You know this stuff backwards.” 

Draco gave the other boy a small smile. He knew that Harry was likely right, but he’d always hated the pressure of exams. The sound of his father’s voice echoed in his head, telling him that he had to get an O or he’d be letting the family down. He took a deep breath and released it slowly, trying to push the thoughts away. He knew the last thing he needed right now was to be thinking of the pressure his father used to pile on him.

Harry watched Draco carefully before squeezing the blonde’s hand lightly. “Hey,” he said softly. “What is it?” 

Draco startled slightly as he realised that Harry had been watching him. “My father,” he said softly. “He… he constantly piled pressure on me to do well in exams. His voice is always there in my head, telling me if I don’t get an O I’ll be letting the family down.” 

Harry shook his head. “You won’t be letting anyone down,” he said. “If you get less than an O, it doesn’t really mean anything. You know what you’re capable of, so do your professors, you don’t need a piece of paper telling you. You can still become a Healer with an E.” 

Draco smiled at Harry gratefully. “Thanks,” he said. “I know you’re right. I just have trouble drowning my father’s voice out sometimes.” 

Harry smiled back and squeezed Draco’s hand again. “If he ever gets a bit loud, let me know. I’ll talk until you can’t hear him anymore.” 

Draco leant over suddenly and kissed Harry firmly, ignoring the chorus of protests that erupted around them. 

Harry blinked as Draco pulled back. “Wow, ok…” he said, a little dazed. 

“I love you,” Draco said sincerely. “I don’t know how you always know how to help, but you do.” 

“I love you too,” Harry said, flushing slightly. “And I don’t know either, but I’m glad I can help.” 

The bell rang at that moment to signal the start of the day’s classes for most of the school and, for the seventh years, the start of their exam. 

“Come on then,” Harry said, standing up. “Let’s get this over with.”

***

Two hours later, the seventh year Potions students left the exam room. Hermione was wringing her hands. “I just _know_ I forgot some of the properties of squill bulbs!”

Ron rolled his eyes beside her before catching Harry’s eye and sharing an amused look. 

Draco walked beside Harry wordlessly. He was quietly confident that he’d done okay. Once he’d read the first question on the exam paper, his nerves had melted away as he’d realised he knew the answer. 

They made their way back to the Great Hall for lunch. There were no more exams for the day, so once they’d eaten they were free to do as they pleased. Harry had a feeling that this would involve revision for Hermione. He caught hold of Draco’s hand as they walked. 

Draco glanced at him sideways and smiled. “How did you find it?” he asked. 

“Horrible,” Harry admitted. “But I think I’ll have got an A at least. That’s definitely the worst one over with for me, I think.” 

“Mine is yet to come,” Draco sighed. “Defence.” 

“Do you want to do some practical revision this afternoon?” Harry asked. 

“Really?” 

Harry nodded. “Yes. We can use the Room of Requirement and I can show you some of the things I taught the DA. You know most of them, but we can still go over them.” 

“That sounds like fun,” Draco said, smiling. “And yes, I do mean fun.” 

“Then it’s a plan,” Harry said with a grin. “Just us or should I see if Ron and Hermione want to join us?” 

“Just us?” Draco asked, feeling his cheeks turn pink. 

Harry smiled and nodded. “Alright,” he said, deciding not to question why Draco wouldn’t want Ron and Hermione there when he hadn’t minded them joining them other times. He knew the blonde would have his reasons. 

They took their seats at the Gryffindor table and waited for the food to appear. No-one spoke much as they were still processing the exam they’d just been through. Luckily they didn’t have to wait long for the food and they all filled their plates with a variety of sandwiches.

“What are you two doing this afternoon?” Ron asked, his mouth full, making Hermione grimace. 

“We’re just going to hang around I think,” Harry said, unable to come up with anything else to say. 

Hermione looked at him, scandalised. “You’re not going to revise?” 

“We might later on,” Harry said, trying to pacify her. “We’re not just going to mess around. But we want to just have a bit of time to wind down after Potions.” 

Hermione didn’t look convinced but didn’t pursue it. She turned back to her sandwich, pulling a textbook seemingly from nowhere. 

As soon as they’d finished eating, Harry and Draco stood up to head for the Room of Requirement. Hermione had already disappeared to the library, Ron trailing behind her. 

Upon reaching the corridor outside the Room of Requirement, Harry turned to Draco. “Wait here while I get the room to show like it used to for the DA.” 

Draco nodded. “Okay,” he said, stepping back and keeping an eye out for anyone coming down the corridor. 

The door to the room appeared and Harry pushed it open, grinning as the familiar setting of the DA met him. “Come on,” he said over his shoulder to Draco. 

Draco entered the room, looking round in appreciation. “This is what you were doing all of fifth year?” he asked, approaching one of the training dummies and touching it cautiously. 

“Pretty much,” Harry nodded. “It was ten times better than waiting for Umbridge to get us all killed. What did you - and the rest of the Slytherins - really think of the Defence lessons that year?” 

Draco paused, his hand still on the dummy. “I hated them,” he said after a moment. “They were worse than useless. Knowing what I did… I knew she was condemning us. I knew that when it came to it, _he_ wouldn’t necessarily spare our lives just because we were in Slytherin. If we got in his way, he’d have killed us. The rest… some felt the same as I did. I know Pansy did, and Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle… they just went along with it, that’s what they were like. Some would have preferred to learn the Dark Arts rather than the defence against them.” 

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “I always wondered why none of you protested about the lessons,” he said. “I mean, I didn’t think you would because I knew it’d make things hard for you outside of school but I was surprised that some of the others didn’t say anything.” 

Draco shook his head. “None of them ever would have,” he said. “Most of them had some connection to either the Ministry or _him_ just like I did. Not all Slytherins are inherently evil, but the majority _were_ a product of their parents’ way of life. I’m sure you know that though.” 

Harry nodded again. “I do,” he said. “I’ve always known, even though you all did your best to convince me otherwise with your behaviour.” 

Draco shrugged. “I can’t even deny it,” he said. “I do wish I’d had the strength to rebel though. Hindsight really is a wonderful thing.” 

“What matters is the fact you _did_ rebel in the end,” Harry said, moving to stand beside Draco. “I know you were expected to do things that no child should have been expected to do, and I know _why_ you tried to do them. They were awful, despicable things but… no-one knows what you must have felt like when you were being asked - or told? - to do them. If I were in your situation… I might well have done the same. No-one wants to die or see their loved ones die. That’s part of why I testified for you.” 

Draco nodded, looking down now. He could feel tears prickling his eyes as he realised that Harry _really_ understood. “I know I’ve said it before,” he began in a whisper. “But thank you.” 

“Don’t mention it,” Harry murmured, pulling Draco into a hug. 

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, holding him tightly for a few moments.

“Right,” Harry said softly. “Should we make a start?” 

Draco nodded, clearing his throat. “Yes,” he said, letting go of Harry. 

“Is there anything you want to cover first?” Harry asked, running a hand through his hair. 

Draco bit his lip as he looked at Harry. “Can you teach me how to produce a Patronus?” 

Harry looked back at him in surprise. “Well, yeah, I… I suppose I can,” he said. “If I can teach Neville, I’m sure I can teach you.” 

Draco looked hopeful. “Really?” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “Well, I mean, I can try. I think you’ll be able to do it as long as you’ve got a strong enough happy memory.” 

“I think I have now,” Draco said. “I wouldn’t have said so a couple of years ago.” 

“Well we can give it a go if you really want to,” Harry said. “I learnt with a Boggart, but I didn’t teach the DA with one so I don’t need one here.” 

Draco nodded. “Please,” he said. “I know it probably won’t come up on the exam, but I would like to learn to do it.”

“Okay,” Harry said. “You probably won’t be able to do it after one session but if we make a start, I promise I’ll carry on teaching you until you can do it.” 

“Thank you,” Draco said with a smile. “I’d like that.” 

“Right, get your robes off,” Harry said, moving to get some of the practice mats. From experience he knew the effort could sap strength. 

“I thought we were practicing?” Draco replied, looking at Harry with wide eyes.

“We are,” Harry said. “You don’t need your robes on, they’re restrictive.” He took his own robes off and hung them on a coat rack that appeared. 

“Oh,” Draco said with a laugh. He took his robes off and hung them with Harry’s, retrieving his wand from the pocket.

“Right,” Harry said, taking his own wand out of the pocket of his robes and moving back to the centre of the room. “Think of your happiest memory, allow it to really fill you up…” 

Draco closed his eyes and thought of the first night he’d spent with Harry in the Gryffindor common room. 

“... Now say the incantation _Expecto Patronum_ ,” Harry continued, watching Draco closely. 

“Expecto Patronum,” Draco said promptly, opening his eyes. A wisp of silver shot from his wand then faded. He frowned and looked at Harry. 

“Don’t worry,” Harry said. “You need to keep trying. No-one can do it on their first go. It took me months. That was actually pretty good for your first go. Most of the DA didn’t even get that.” 

“Really?” Draco asked, looking doubtful. 

“Really,” Harry said. “It’s a really tricky spell. Even Hermione had trouble with this when she was learning. But now she can produce a corporeal Patronus.” 

“Hermione had trouble with it?” Draco asked, feeling better all of a sudden. 

Harry nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “You can ask her about it if you want, she’ll tell you the same.” 

Draco shook his head. “I believe you,” he said. “Will you show me yours before I have another go?” 

Harry raised his eyebrow with a grin, but didn’t make the obvious joke. “Alright,” he said, raising his wand. He took a moment to think of his happiest memory. “ _Expecto Patronum!_ ” he cried, watching as his stag burst out of his wand and cantered around him and Draco. 

Draco gasped softly, impressed with the sight. “That’s… it’s magnificent.” 

Harry smiled and shrugged. “I like it,” he said. “And it’s come in handy a few times.” 

“Did you know it would be a stag?” Draco asked, watching as the stag slowed and walked towards Harry before disappearing. 

Harry shook his head. “No,” he said. “No-one knows what theirs will be until they produce it for the first time.” 

“I wonder what mine will be,” Draco said curiously. 

“Well you’ll never know if you don’t practice,” Harry said with a grin. “Come on, have another go.” 

“Alright,” Draco said, taking a deep breath. He concentrated on his memory again and raised his wand. “ _Expecto Patronum!_ ” he said, trying to mimic how Harry had done it. 

Harry smiled as the silver wisp appeared again but stronger and it didn’t fade as quickly. 

“That was… that was better wasn’t it?” Draco asked, uncertainly. 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, it was. Do you want to keep trying?” 

Draco nodded in response. “Yes,” he said. “For a bit longer.” 

“Alright, let’s go again,” Harry said, checking his watch quickly. “We’ve still got a couple of hours before dinner.”


	28. Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seventh years celebrate the end of their N.E.W.T.s.

“They’re over!” Ron exclaimed as they left the exam hall in a mass of relief after their Defence Against The Dark Arts exam. “N.E.W.T.s are over!”

“Yes but now we have to wait for the results!” Hermione said, looking anguished. Harry knew she’d worry until the owl arrived with her results and he hoped Ron was prepared for that. 

“They’ll be here before you know it,” Harry said with a smile. “And you’ll have got O’s in everything as usual.”

“Harry! Don’t jinx it!” Hermione wailed, slapping him on the shoulder. 

“Ow,” Harry muttered under his breath. 

Draco grinned. “I’m sure you should know better by now.”

“I should, I know,” Harry sighed, rubbing his shoulder briefly. “I think we should go to Hogsmeade tonight. Celebrate.”

“I’m up for that,” Draco said, nodding. “It’ll be nice to get away from here for a bit.”

“Professor McGonagall did say we could go after our final exam,” Hermione said thoughtfully. “I think it would be fun.”

Ron grinned and nodded. “Let’s go,” he said. “We can leave right after dinner and not have to be back until curfew.”

“I need to go back to Slytherin to get some stuff first,” Draco said. “There’s no way I’m sleeping alone tonight, so I need to bring my things to your dorm.”

Harry nodded. “We’ll go and do that now,” he said. “Then it’ll be time for dinner. We’ll see you two in the Great Hall,” he added to Ron and Hermione, who nodded. 

Harry and Draco turned down a corridor towards the dungeons while Ron and Hermione continued on to the Great Hall with the rest of the seventh years. 

“How did you find the exam?” Harry asked as they walked. 

“Not as bad as I expected, actually,” Draco replied. “I think the extra revision with you definitely helped.”

Harry smiled. “I’m glad you found it helpful,” he said. “Even when I know the spells and stuff, I enjoy going over them again.”

“I can’t believe you were considering _not_ signing up for the Auror program,” Draco said. “You really are a natural at Defence.” 

“I know,” Harry sighed. “I just didn’t think I could handle the potential death factor. I hated it during the battle, knowing that people were dying and there was nothing I could do about it because I was already doing my best.”

“It’ll be different as an Auror though,” Draco said. “You’d be part of a team - a skilled team at that - and you’d know what you were going in to.”

“I know, you’re right,” Harry said, nodding. “I had a read through the pamphlet again and I do want to give it a go. It’s a job full of excitement and action, so I’d never be bored. But it’s risky too.”

“You thrive off risk,” Draco said wryly. “You always have.”

Harry shrugged sheepishly. “I can’t help it.”

“I know. And when you’re qualified, you’ll be off on a case while I’m at home, worrying that you’re going to get yourself killed because you’ve rushed in,” Draco said with a grin, trying to let Harry know he was joking. 

“Hey, you’re the one who encouraged me to sign up for the program,” Harry said. “You know what you’re taking on.”

“I do,” Draco nodded. “A hot headed Gryffindor who has a devil may care attitude to his own safety. Why do you think I want to train as a Healer?”

Harry laughed. “Well, if it’s any comfort to you, I will try my best not to get myself killed.”

“Good,” Draco said, smiling. “I don’t mind healing you, but I am not ready to lose you.”

Harry threw an arm around Draco’s shoulder and kissed the blonde on the cheek soundly. “You’re not going to. I promise.”

As they rounded the corner that led to the Slytherin Common Room, Harry’s arm still around Draco’s shoulders, they were confronted by Franklin and Knappett walking toward them. 

“Fuck,” Draco whispered, stopping dead in his tracks. 

“It’s okay, they can’t do anything,” Harry said softly, stopping beside the blonde. 

Franklin and Knappett came to a stop too, wary of trying to pass the two older boys. Franklin’s lip curled in contempt. He was still bitter over the punishment that he and Knappett had been given. “You’d better not be taking _him_ into the common room,” he said. 

“And what if I am?” Draco said, unable to help himself. 

“He’s not allowed in,” Franklin said scathingly. “He’s not a Slytherin.”

“Maybe not. But it’s not like _you_ can stop me is it?” Draco replied cockily. 

“What are you doing?” Harry hissed into the blonde’s ear. “Don’t goad them. They still have wands.”

“Just having a bit of fun,” Draco muttered back. 

“I’ll get McGonagall,” Franklin snarled. “Slughorn might not care, but _she_ will!”

Draco shrugged. “Do what you like,” he said. “I’m only here to get something from my dorm. Or would you like to stop me doing that too?”

Franklin made a face and moved aside, pressing himself against the wall in case he triggered the repelling charm. Knappett did the same.

Draco smirked and moved past them, to the entrance to the common room. 

Harry moved too, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the Slytherins weren’t going to try anything once their backs were turned. He was pleased to see that they simply walked away, presumably heading to dinner. “I can’t believe you did that,” he said, turning back to Draco. “What would you have done if they’d put us _both_ in the Hospital Wing?!”

Draco paused. “I didn’t think about it,” he admitted. “I couldn’t just let him have a go at us though.” 

Harry shook his head. “And you say I have a devil may care attitude,” he said with a grin. “Go on then, go and get your stuff. I’ll wait here.” 

Draco chuckled and gave the password before disappearing to get his things. 

Harry leant against the wall opposite the entrance, keeping his eyes open just in case Franklin and Knappett made another appearance. He knew that they weren’t allowed to be wandering the corridors unless they were moving between places, but he didn’t think they would particularly care.

Luckily it was only a couple of moments before Draco returned. “No trouble while I was gone?” he asked as he reached Harry’s side again. 

Harry shook his head. “No. I half expected those two idiots to come back and have a go at me while I was alone, but they’re apparently not as stupid as they look.” 

Draco laughed. “Good,” he said. “I wouldn’t want to have to explain what happened to them to Professor McGonagall.” 

Harry grinned. “I wouldn’t have been as sneaky as they were with you,” he said. “Full body binds all the way. They never did any harm to anyone in the past, well apart from me that one time,” he said pointedly. “But they were effective.” 

“Oh yeah,” Draco said, flushing. “Sorry about that.” 

Harry shook his head. “Don’t worry about it now,” he said. “Tonks fixed it for me and I’ve never had any trouble with it since.” 

“Good,” Draco said. “I’m still sorry. I was angry.” 

“I know,” Harry said. “But that’s in the past. Let’s not dwell on it. We need to get your stuff up to Gryffindor and then get dinner.” 

Draco nodded. “Which is the best way to go?” 

“This way,” Harry said, leading Draco down a side corridor that he knew would get them to Gryffindor quicker.

***

After dinner, the seventh year Gryffindors - and Draco - made their way to Hogsmeade. They chatted and laughed the whole way, relieved that the pressure of exams was finally off them.

“Harry, have you thought what you’ll do if there are reporters in The Three Broomsticks?” Hermione asked as they neared the village. 

Harry shrugged. “Not really,” he said. “Nothing, I suppose. They’re all over the place, and if they’re not, there’s always someone willing to sell a story.” 

Hermione frowned. “Well, yes, I suppose that’s true…” 

“Honestly, Hermione,” Harry said. “We know that the general public are going to find out about us soon enough. We can’t hide away until then. It’ll be fine.” 

Draco nodded at Harry’s words. “He’s right, Hermione,” he said. “If we end up in the papers tomorrow, well, it’s not like we’re not expecting it. My parents know and so do all the people who are important to Harry. We’ll cope.” 

Harry squeezed Draco’s hand, smiling at the blonde gratefully. 

“Alright, as long as you’re prepared for it,” Hermione said, sighing. “I just think you need to be prepared for some quite nasty articles.” 

“We are,” Draco said, nodding. “I think they’re inevitable with my past, unfortunately.” 

Hermione nodded, her face taking on a sympathetic look. Draco still wasn’t sure if she trusted him yet, but he had to admit she’d been a lot friendlier of late so he took it as a good sign. 

“Well,” she said. “If anyone tries to give you trouble tonight, we’re all there to help you both out.” 

Draco smiled gratefully. “Thank you,” he said. “I appreciate that.” 

“We both do,” Harry added, smiling at Hermione too. “Really.” 

Hermione smiled and shook her head. “What are friends for?” she asked softly as they found themselves outside The Three Broomsticks. 

Taking the lead, Ron pushed the door open and made his way to a table toward the back of the room. It was the only one big enough for a group their size, so he was pleased to see it was unoccupied. “What’s everyone drinking?” he asked as they took their seats. 

“I’ll just have a Butterbeer,” Hermione said. “I know I could have something stronger, but I don’t really feel like it.” 

Harry looked at Draco. “Butterbeer? Or Firewhiskey?” he asked. 

Draco tilted his head as he considered the options. “I think I’d quite like a Firewhiskey tonight,” he said. 

Harry grinned and nodded. “Good answer,” he said. “That’s what I was going to say too.” 

In the end, Ron went to the bar and ordered two Butterbeers and five Firewhiskeys as only Neville opted for the softer drink. 

“Please don’t drink too much,” Hermione sighed. “Neville and I will not be able to manage to help you _all_ back to school if you get drunk.” 

“I’m not planning on getting drunk,” Harry said at once. “I just want one, maybe two, Firewhiskeys, then I’ll go back to Butterbeer.” 

Draco nodded. “Me too,” he said. “After what we’ve just been talking about, I don’t think it’d be wise for us to drink too much.” 

“No, definitely not,” Harry said, agreeing with Draco. 

“Oi, Seamus, come and give me a hand,” Ron called from the bar where the seven drinks were sitting in front of him. 

Seamus hopped up and went to grab some of the glasses off Ron, bringing them back to the table. “Here, Neville,” he said, putting a Butterbeer in front of the other boy. “Dean, here’s yours.” 

Neville and Dean thanked Seamus and took their drinks, sipping them with sighs of pleasure. 

Harry picked his glass up as Ron set it in front of him. “A toast,” he said, holding the glass up. “To surviving N.E.W.T.s!”

“To surviving N.E.W.T.s!” they all chorused, clinking their glasses together before taking a drink. 

For the next couple of hours, they sat in the pub, drinking and chatting. Harry and Draco, true to their word, had two Firewhiskeys each before swapping to Butterbeer. Ron, seeing the warning look in Hermione’s eye, did the same. Seamus and Dean, unfortunately, did not and were therefore rather drunk. 

“Seamus,” Harry groaned, trying to keep the smaller boy upright. “Come on, we need to get back before curfew. At least _try_ and move your legs!” 

Draco made a face as Dean stumbled along next to him. “Thomas, I swear…” he muttered. 

“We shouldn’t have let them drink so much,” Hermione sighed as she walked behind with Ron. “Professor McGonagall will go mad!” 

“She’s not going to find out,” Harry said, giving Hermione a pointed look. “I’ll get Kreacher to bring them a sobering potion. They’ll be right as rain tomorrow.” 

“I’d approve of letting them suffer,” Draco said with a soft growl as Dean stumbled again, nearly knocking them both to the ground. 

Harry chuckled. “Well I can see your point,” he said. “But I don’t think they’d appreciate it.” 

Ron moved to hold Dean up from the other side. “Come on,” he said to Draco. “We can get him back between us. Neville, help Harry with Seamus.” 

Neville quickly took hold of Seamus’ other arm, helping Harry move him much quicker. 

Hermione followed behind, a troubled look on her face. She knew Harry was trying to protect Dean and Seamus, but she didn’t like the thought of lying to Professor McGonagall. 

As they neared the school, Hermione moved ahead of the boys to open the school gates for them. Once they were inside the grounds, they made their way up to the Gryffindor dormitories, setting Seamus and Dean down on their respective beds. 

“Kreacher,” Harry said, hoping the elf wouldn’t be too annoyed at being summoned. 

With a crack, Kreacher appeared. “Yes, Master Harry?” he asked, bowing low. 

Harry scrunched his nose up in distaste. “I’ve told you before, just call me Harry,” he said. “Can you get me two vials of a sobering potion for my friends?” 

“Yes, sir,” Kreacher replied. “Kreacher will be back in one moment,” he added, before disappearing with a crack. 

A few seconds later, another crack sounded and Kreacher appeared again, handing Harry two vials. “Your sobering potion,” Kreacher said, bowing low again. “Does Master Harry need anything else?” 

Harry suppressed a sigh. “No, thank you, Kreacher.” 

Kreacher nodded, bowed once more and then disappeared with a final crack. 

“Here,” Harry said, handing one vial to Draco. “Get Dean to drink it.” 

Draco turned the vial over in his hands, examining the potion. “Are you sure it’s safe?” he asked. 

Harry paused, the cork half out of the vial he held. “Well, I would think so,” he said, looking at the potion warily. “Can you tell without tasting it?” 

Draco shrugged. “I might be able to,” he said. “But I can’t guarantee it. How well do you trust your elf?” 

“He’s been much better since the war,” Harry said. “He made me breakfast when I stayed at Grimmauld Place during the summer.” 

“Well, I suppose if he hasn’t poisoned you, these should be safe then,” Draco said, a half smile on his face. 

“Merlin, I hope so,” Harry said. “They need them.” 

Draco uncorked the vial he held and gave the potion a cautionary sniff. “I don’t smell anything untoward,” he said. “I think they’re safe.” 

Harry nodded, taking the cork the rest of the way out of his vial. “Okay,” he said. “Here goes.” 

He sat Seamus up and put the vial to his lips. “Seamus, you need to drink this,” he said. “It’ll sober you up.” 

Seamus obediently opened his mouth and allowed Harry to pour the potion in. 

Glancing across the room, Harry could see that Draco was doing the same with Dean. 

A few seconds later, Seamus opened his eyes and looked at Harry, much more alert than he’d previously been. “What was that?” he asked, his eyes falling on the empty vial. 

“Sobering potion,” Harry said. “How do you feel?” 

“Fresh as a daisy,” Seamus replied, grinning. “That stuff is amazing. I’ll have to remember to always have some of that in the house.” 

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed Seamus back down onto his mattress. “Whatever,” he said. “Just get some sleep, alright?”

Stepping away from Seamus’ bed, Harry pulled the hangings around, shutting Seamus in. 

Draco was doing the same at Dean’s bed. “Well, that’s not how I envisioned this evening ending,” he said with a small grin. 

“I know,” Harry said, moving towards his own bed. “But it could have been worse.” 

Draco nodded. “Yeah, you’re right,” he said. “I’m tired now though.” 

“Me too,” Harry said, stretching his arms above his head. “Let’s go to bed.” 

Draco nodded, pulling the hangings shut around Harry’s bed. Ron had disappeared back to the common room and Neville had already got into bed. “I can’t believe we leave Hogwarts tomorrow,” he said. 

“I know,” Harry said softly, beginning to get undressed. “This year has passed so fast.” 

Draco nodded, pulling the Triwizard shirt over his head. “Next chapter starts soon,” he said before taking his trousers off and folding them neatly. Then he climbed into the bed, settling on his side to watch as Harry got ready.

“Hopefully it’ll be the best chapter yet,” Harry said with a smile, climbing into bed beside Draco. He took his glasses off and placed them on the bedside table. He pointed his wand at the hangings and muttered “ _Muffliato_ ,” before turning on his side to face Draco. 

“I hope so,” Draco replied with a smile of his own. “I’m going to try my damndest to make sure it is.” 

Harry grinned. “Me too,” he said, leaning in to kiss Draco deeply. 

Draco sighed into the kiss, deepening it even more before they parted. “Goodnight, Harry,” he whispered.

“‘Night Draco,” Harry replied, shuffling closer and slipping one arm around the blonde. 

They drifted off the sleep, their foreheads pressed together gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters then this will be over! Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to comment or leave kudos. It is very much appreciated and there will be a sequel, so do keep an eye out :-)


	29. The End of One Chapter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Draco and the rest of the seventh years leave Hogwarts for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note regarding Ginny's age/school year. This has been written with the view that anyone in 5th/6th year during the battle will be repeating that year due to the teaching being wholly inadequate while Voldemort's regime was in place. I definitely didn't forget that Ginny was only in the year below Harry & Ron.

Harry looked around his dormitory for the last time. His trunk was packed, the bedside table empty and the wall beside his bed bare. He felt a twinge of sadness as he realised he would never set foot in this room again. After seven years - albeit with a break - he felt more at home here than he’d ever done anywhere else. But, he thought, now is the time to make Grimmauld Place his home. 

Turning to look at Ron, Harry gave a half smile. “It’s weird, isn’t it? We’re actually leaving here.” 

“Yeah,” Ron said wistfully. “Aside from the last couple of years, being here has been some of my happiest times.” 

“Mine too,” Harry said, sighing. “I mean, we’ve seen some terrible things happen here, but you always kind of felt it was okay. Until Dumbledore… well, you know, I always felt safe here.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Ron said. “But, you know, if we hadn’t had the last couple of years, we wouldn’t be the people we are now.” 

“True,” Harry said thoughtfully, nodding. “I never thought life would be easy, but there was a bit of me that hoped, when I started here eight years ago, that it would be a bit easier if I learned magic.” 

Ron laughed. “Then you had probably the hardest eight years of your life,” he said. “At least they’d better have been, because they were definitely mine!” 

“They were,” Harry agreed. “For all the mistreatment and neglect I suffered at the Dursleys’, it was fairly easy to deal with. I liked my cupboard, no-one bothered me there so I could hide away. And then, once I found out that I’m a wizard, it was even easier to deal with because they were afraid of me - Hagrid and Fred definitely helped with that bit. But the things we had to deal with here… three headed dogs, mountain trolls, a _basilisk_... Lockhart,” he broke off with a grin. “Not to mention the Dementors and crazy Death Eaters impersonating teachers… yeah, these eight years have been hard. But, I’m not sorry they happened - well, all the death aside of course - because I think I definitely appreciate life more now.” 

Ron smiled slightly at the mention of Fred. “Same here,” he said, nodding. “If it hadn’t been for everything we’ve been through, I don’t think I’d have had a chance of enrolling onto the Auror training programme. I definitely wouldn’t know as much without you and Hermione.” 

“You would,” Harry said. “You’ve got brothers who would have been only too happy to show you and help you. But I’m glad we get to do this together. I wasn’t sure I wanted to be an Auror anymore, but Draco said something that made me rethink the other day.” 

“I wasn’t sure either,” Ron admitted. “But Hermione made me see sense. After all we did during the battle, we’re pretty much perfect candidates.” 

Harry nodded. “That’s sort of what Draco said,” he replied. “He’s going to train as a Healer. McGonagall wrote him a recommendation, he just needs to see what his results are.” 

“He’s got nothing to worry about,” Ron said, shaking his head. “He’s always been right behind Hermione.” 

Harry chuckled. “I know. I just hope I’ve done in enough in Potions to get through.” 

“You and me both,” Ron sighed. “It wasn’t as bad as I expected it to be, thanks to Malfoy and Hermione revising with us, but I still found it hard.” 

Harry nodded. “I suppose we’ll soon find out. We’d better get going. The carriages will be here soon and I need to find Draco.” 

“Are you really going to Grimmauld Place tonight?” Ron asked, picking up the end of his trunk. 

Harry nodded again. “Yeah,” he said. “Then Draco will go home tomorrow and I’ll come to your place. Draco wants to see the house and we want to make some plans for doing it up.” 

“Makes sense,” Ron said, nodding as they made their way out of the dormitory. “Was Mum alright about it?” 

Harry nodded as he reached the common room. “Yeah,” he said. “She was happy that I agreed to come to your place while we do Grimmauld Place up and Mrs Malfoy is happy that Draco will be at the Manor at the same time.” 

Ron shook his head. “Sounds about right,” he said, pausing to look round the common room. “I can’t believe there’s only going to be one Weasley at this school next year.” 

“It won’t know what to do with itself,” Harry grinned. “It’ll be glad of a break, I imagine.” 

“Oi, watch it,” Ron said, though he was grinning too. “You’ve got to spend at least the summer surrounded by us.” 

“When has that ever bothered me?” Harry laughed. “It’ll be a breeze.” 

Ron laughed too, pushing the portrait hole open. “I’ll see you out the front, yeah?” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, save us a seat in your carriage,” he said. “I’m sure we won’t be long.” 

With that, Harry headed off to the dungeons to find Draco. He expected the blonde to be just about finished packing, but he was still surprised to meet him a few corridors away from the dungeons. 

“Are you done already?” he asked.

Draco nodded. “Most of my stuff was already in my trunk,” he said. “Whenever I brought something back from your dorm, it went into my trunk. I didn’t have much else in there, and after this year, I certainly won’t miss the place so why hang around?” 

Harry shrugged. “I didn’t think of that,” he said. “Should we go and find the others then?” 

Draco nodded again, adjusting his grip on his trunk. “Yeah, let’s go,” he said. “We want a good carriage.” 

“They’re all the same, you know that, right?” Harry asked, giving Draco an amused look. 

“Yes but the one we’re in will be the best,” Draco replied with a grin. “How could it not be?” 

Harry laughed and turned back the way he’d come, heading for the school gates where the carriages would collect them, Draco walking alongside him.

***

The carriage ride to Hogsmeade station seemed to go slower than normal, but eventually Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione and Ginny climbed out of their carriage and onto the platform where the train was already waiting. The platform was full of students racing back and forth between groups of friends.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked around him. He was quite thankful that no-one seemed to be paying him much attention this time. 

“Come on, we might as well find a compartment now,” Harry said, moving towards the train. “Ginny are you joining us?” 

“I will for a bit,” Ginny replied, swinging her hair over her shoulder and picking up her trunk again. “But I want to find Luna at some point.” 

“Alright,” Harry said, leading the way onto the train. He moved down the corridor until he found an empty compartment. “This’ll do.” 

Sliding the door open, he went in and heaved his trunk onto the luggage rack before turning to help Hermione and Ginny with theirs. 

Once all the trunks were safely stowed in the racks, Harry plopped himself down against the window. 

Ron and Hermione sat down opposite him and Draco sat beside him, leaving Ginny to hover for a moment before deciding to sit beside Hermione. 

Crookshanks, who Hermione had let out of his basket, jumped up beside Draco and curled himself into a ball. 

Draco looked down at the cat warily. 

“He won’t hurt you,” Hermione said, rolling her eyes. “He just likes to be comfortable.” 

“I didn’t think he’d hurt me,” Draco said, a touch defensively. “I’m just not very comfortable around cats.” 

“Do you want to sit here?” Harry asked, hiding a grin. 

“Yes, swap places with me,” Draco said, standing up. “Then if he decides to get his claws out, he’ll get you and not me.” 

Harry laughed and scooted along on the seat, leaving room for Draco to sit in the corner. 

Hermione shook her head and stood up to get a book from her trunk. 

“I never had you down as someone who’d be afraid of cats, Malfoy,” Ginny said, looking amused. 

“I’m not _afraid_ ,” Draco insisted. “I just don’t trust them. You can never tell exactly what they’re thinking. My mother used to have one who looked very sweet and would come to you for a fuss, then sink it’s teeth in to your hand when you tried to stroke it.” 

Harry chuckled. “Crookshanks isn’t quite like that,” he said. “I’ve never seen him bite anyone who didn’t deserve it.” 

“Well, all the same,” Draco said. “I’m much more comfortable with you between me and him.” 

Harry grinned and stroked Crookshanks with one hand.

“How were Seamus and Dean this morning?” Hermione asked lightly. 

“Absolutely fine,” Harry said. “Kreacher brought them some sobering potions which worked in minutes. I think Seamus thought all his Christmasses had come at once when he realised he can get drunk and be almost instantly sober.”

“That boy is going to be a menace to society now he’s left school,” Hermione sighed. “Merlin knows how his mother will cope.” 

“I reckon she’ll manage,” Harry said. “She’s had enough practice.” 

Hermione smiled and nodded. “I suppose you’re right.” 

“Did you get the Prophet today?” Harry asked. “Was there anything in it about us from last night?” 

“I did get it, but I don’t think there was anything in there,” Hermione replied, standing up again to retrieve the paper from her trunk. “I’m sure it would have been front page news if anyone had told them.” 

Harry took the offered paper and flipped through it idly, Draco reading over his shoulder. 

“Doesn’t look like anyone noticed anything then,” Draco said. “I wonder how long it’ll be before we’re in there though.” 

“I suppose it depends what we do in public,” Harry said, glancing at the blonde. “They can’t really say much if all they see us doing is walking around together.” 

“Fair point,” Draco nodded. “They might notice when we leave Kings Cross together today though.” 

Harry shrugged. “I’m not bothered,” he said. “Are you?” 

Draco shook his head. “No, not at all. Although, having said that, I suppose it depends on what they actually say about us.”

Harry shrugged again. “I think, that we should just agree to ignore what they say,” he said. “Unless it’s something damaging. Anyone who knows us will know the truth anyway.” 

“Agreed,” Draco said, nodding. “I don’t often read the Prophet anyway.” 

Harry handed the paper back to Hermione and leaned against Draco, putting his head on the blonde’s shoulder. 

“Tired?” Draco asked. 

“No, just thinking about the house,” Harry said. “Trying to remember what state it was in last time I was there.” 

“I’m looking forward to seeing it,” Draco said. “And what we can do with it.” 

“We definitely need to get rid of the shrunken heads,” Harry said, shuddering slightly. “I don’t know what to do with them when we get them down though. How do we dispose of things like that?” 

Draco chewed on the inside of his cheek slightly as he thought. “I… depending on what exactly we want to get rid of, it could be sold. But obviously if they’re dark artefacts neither of us want to be seen going to the kinds of place that will buy them. I’ve done my fair share of that.” 

“Dung would probably take them for you,” Ron said. “You know what he’s like.”

“Yeah, he’d take them and then disappear with the money!” Harry said, making a face. “He’s an option though I suppose.” 

“Just don’t tell Mum,” Ron said, shoving a chocolate frog into his mouth. 

Harry snorted. 

“Why?” Draco asked, confused. 

“Mum isn’t Dung’s biggest fan,” Ron explained round the mouthful of chocolate. “He’s a crook, but he’s handy to have around sometimes.” 

“Alright… and his name is _Dung_?” Draco replied, raising an eyebrow. 

“Mundungus Fletcher,” Harry said. “Dung for short.” 

“And a whole host of other nicknames, if you ask Mum,” Ron added. “None complimentary!” 

“Remind me to never get on your mother’s wrong side… again,” Draco said, looking pained. 

“You need to get on her good side first,” Ginny piped up with a grin. 

“Yes, alright, I’m going to try and do that,” Draco said, flushing slightly. “She didn’t immediately hex me when I saw her in the pub, so I think there’s potential.” 

“I’m joking,” Ginny laughed. “She doesn’t hate you, you just need to remember she’s fiercely protective over her children.” 

“Oh, believe me, I know,” Draco replied, nodding. “You’re proof of it.” 

Ginny smiled and nodded, deciding not to say anything else. 

“Cards anyone?” Ron asked, producing his pack. 

“Nah, I’m going to find Luna,” Ginny said, standing up. “Have fun! I’ll be back for my trunk.” 

“You’d better be, I’m not taking it!” Ron called after her. 

Harry laughed and sat up. “Come on, deal the cards,” he said. 

For the next few hours of the journey, they continued to play cards, being joined at different stages by Seamus, Dean and Neville. They only took a break to grab some food from the trolley and before they knew it, the train was pulling in to Kings Cross. 

“We’re here already?” Ron said, surprised. “That didn’t seem to take as long.”

“It did, we were just busy,” Hermione said, rolling her eyes. “Come on, get your trunk.” 

Harry pulled his trunk down from the rack, making sure to avoid the heads of everyone else. 

Draco did the same before opening the door to the compartment. “Got everything?” he asked over his shoulder. 

Harry had a quick look round and nodded. “Yeah, let’s go.” 

Seconds later, they stepped onto the platform, dragging their trunks behind them. Harry spotted the Weasleys ahead of them and made his way towards them. Draco, Ron and Hermione trailed behind him with Ginny. 

Harry grinned and returned the hug that Mrs Weasley enveloped him in as he reached them. “Hello Mrs Weasley,” he said. 

“Hello Harry,” Molly replied warmly before turning to Ron and Hermione and hugging each of them and finally hugging Ginny. 

Draco hung back, not wanting to intrude on the family reunion. 

“Hello Draco,” Molly said, smiling at him. 

“Hello Mrs Weasley,” Draco replied, hoping he’d concealed his surprise at being addressed. 

“I hope you know that you’ll be welcome to visit Harry while he’s staying with us,” Molly said, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Thank you, I’d like that,” Draco said politely. 

Harry looked sideways at Draco and smiled. 

“Well, we’d best get a move on,” Mrs Weasley said. “Bill and Fleur are coming for dinner so we don’t want to be late. Harry, we’ll see you tomorrow?” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “I’ll probably Floo over about five o’clock if that’s okay?” 

Mrs Weasley gave a nod of her own. “That will be absolutely fine,” she said, smiling. “We’ll see you then.” 

Harry gave her another hug before the Weasleys headed off. He waved to Ron and Hermione before turning to Draco. “Right. We’d better go,” he said. “We need to shrink these trunks down before we leave the station.” 

“Let’s go and find somewhere to do that then,” Draco said. “We should have done it before we got off the train.” 

“I didn’t think,” Harry said sheepishly. “But if we do it before we go through the barrier we should be safe.” 

Draco chuckled and nodded. “Fair point.” 

Harry took his wand out and pointed it at his trunk, giving the incantation. He watched as the trunk shrank to a fraction of its size and then picked it up, putting it in his pocket as Draco did the same. “Ready?” 

“Lead the way,” Draco said with a smile. 

Harry grinned and took Draco’s hand, leading him to the barrier and out of the station to begin the twenty minute walk to Grimmauld Place.


	30. The End of One Chapter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco arrive at Grimmauld Place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The final chapter! I know I’ve said it before, but thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this fic and leave kudos/comments. I appreciate them all!

Draco looked around him, taking in the dark hallway leading into the rest of the house as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. 

Harry waited nervously for Draco to speak, wondering what the blonde was thinking. 

“Why is it so dark?” Draco asked eventually, turning to look at Harry. 

“I think it’s just because it’s old and hasn’t been looked after properly. Plus the darkness helps to keep Mrs Black quiet,” Harry said. “Well, that and talking in whispers out here.” 

“Sorry,” Draco said, lowering his voice. “Where is this portrait?” 

“Just there,” Harry said, pointing to where Mrs Black’s portrait hung, covered by a pair of curtains. “It’s kept covered for the same reason.”

Draco moved further away from the portrait, stepping closer to Harry. “Mother had some ideas,” he said. “But she said she’ll need to see it first.” 

Harry nodded. “I thought she might,” he said. “That’s alright, once we’ve made a start, we’ll invite her over to have a look. I doubt Mrs Black will scream at her anyway.” 

Draco shook his head. “Probably not,” he said. “I imagine she’ll recognise Mother.” 

“Yep. Right, come on, I’ll show you the rest of the house,” Harry said. “Then we can sit down in the kitchen - it’s the cleanest room, thanks to Kreacher - and decide where we’re going to start.” 

“Can we eat too?” Draco asked, amused. 

“Definitely,” Harry said, grinning. “Kreacher will sort us something, I think.” 

“Alright, give me the tour,” Draco said, smiling. He was impressed with the size of the hallway, so he couldn’t wait to see the rest of the rooms.

“Come this way,” Harry said, gesturing to a door at his side. “This is the dining room. We haven’t used it loads, but it was cleaned out. So we shouldn’t have a lot to do in there besides updating the decor.” 

Harry pushed the door open to let Draco have a look at the room. 

“Is that the Black family crest?” Draco asked, pointing at the dresser as he walked towards it. 

“Oh, yeah,” Harry said. “Black family china, apparently. Maybe your mum would like it?” 

“She might do,” Draco nodded. “I don’t think she has anything like that in the Manor already.” 

“Well, she’s welcome to take it if she wants,” Harry said, shrugging. “Unless you want to keep it?” 

Draco snorted. “No, thank you,” he said. “I’m not a Black.” 

Harry gave the blonde an amused look. “Alright. Well, come on, across the hall is the lounge. That definitely needs some work.” 

Draco allowed Harry to lead him into the lounge and looked around, wrinkling his nose slightly. “Well, you were right about this one needing work,” he said. “That couch _has_ to go for a start.” 

Harry chuckled. “It’s like you can read my mind,” he said, grinning. “That thing is not comfortable in the slightest.” 

“Then you won’t mind if I…” Draco started, pulling out his wand. He flicked it at the couch and smiled as it vanished. 

Harry laughed in disbelief. “Really? You couldn’t just transfigure it into something else?” 

“No. It was offending my eyes,” Draco said. “Now we can have a completely fresh start.” 

Harry grinned and shook his head. “Alright,” he said. “Well, let’s see the rest of the house before you vanish all the furniture.” 

Draco gave a mock sigh followed by a smile. “Lead on,” he said. 

Harry led Draco all through the rest of the house, showing him each room and explaining what he knew about each of them. He pointed out anything else he felt needed mentioning, chuckling as Draco vanished the row of shrunken heads without a second thought. 

“And finally,” Harry said, opening the door to the basement. “The kitchen. Not as nicely decorated as some of the rooms, but Kreacher did an amazing job cleaning it up. Once the oven is on, it’s the warmest room in the house. Make yourself at home and I’ll get Kreacher to make us something to eat.” 

Draco obediently sat down at the table, looking around. He couldn’t help but think that the kitchen was a nice looking room. It was big and airy, it just needed a lick of paint to bring it into the modern day, he thought. Then his attention was caught by Kreacher appearing. 

“Kreacher, could you make us something for dinner, please?” Harry asked the elf politely. 

“Yes, Master Harry,” Kreacher replied. “Did Master Harry have anything in mind?” 

“No, no preference,” Harry replied. “Draco? Anything you want in particular?” 

Draco shook his head. “Surprise us,” he said to the elf. 

Kreacher nodded and bowed low before busying himself at the oven. 

Harry moved to sit with Draco at the table. “So, what are your thoughts?” 

“That this house is surprisingly roomy,” Draco replied. “We’ve got more rooms than we’ll ever need.” 

“Well, if you look at it like that, I suppose,” Harry said. “But we can have a library, you could have a lab if you wanted and we can definitely have a memory room.” 

Draco nodded. “I like the idea of having a lab here,” he said. “We’d have to make some adjustments to whichever room we choose, but I can’t see why that would be any trouble.”

“Which bedroom do you think we should have?” Harry asked, unsure of his own answer to this question. 

“I don’t know,” Draco replied, looking thoughtful. “The master bedroom is a nice size, but it’s in a weird place. I would normally expect a master bedroom to be on the top floor.” 

Harry nodded. “I know,” he said. “I suppose we have the option of taking the master bedroom as it is and having the memory room on the top floor, or, we could try and knock through the wall between the two bedrooms on the top floor and making _that_ the master bedroom? That would probably be a lot more work though.” 

“I like the idea of that,” Draco said slowly. “But those two rooms… would you really be okay knocking them both together?”

Harry considered the question for a few moments before nodding. “Yeah,” he said. “I think I would. Sirius wouldn’t want me to keep them untouched as some kind of morbid shrine… he hated this house when he was a teenager. I doubt he’d want it kept like that.” 

“Then maybe we should do that?” Draco suggested. “Truly make it _ours_?”

Harry nodded. “I like that,” he said. He looked around for a moment before grabbing his wand and summoning some parchment and a quill. “I’m going to write our plans down,” he said. “Then we can put them in order of priority.”

Draco smiled. “Good idea,” he said. “The bedroom should definitely be number one, don’t you think?”

Harry chuckled. “Yes, definitely,” he replied, writing a number one next to it. “Okay, well you’ve already made a start on the lounge…” he paused to give Draco a look that was half exasperation and half amusement. “Should we get rid of everything in that room and start again?”

“Yes, I think we should get rid of a lot of the furniture in this house to be honest,” Draco said. “Unless it’s a proper antique. We’d be stupid to get rid of antique furniture.”

“Alright, well, do you know what is antique and what isn’t?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. “Because I haven’t got a clue!”

“Well…” Draco started, realising that he didn’t really have a clue either. “Well, Mother will know.”

Harry laughed and shook his head. “We’ll look into it then.”

Kreacher brought two plates of food to the table at that moment. “Masters, your dinner is ready,” he said. “Kreacher has prepared chicken and vegetables.”

“Thanks, Kreacher,” Harry said gratefully. “It looks - and smells - great.”

Draco nodded. “Yes, thank you, Kreacher.”

Kreacher bowed and disappeared with a crack. 

Both Harry and Draco were silent for a few minutes as they began to eat, savouring the taste of the food. 

“This is good,” Draco said, halfway through his meal. “I have to admit I didn’t expect much.”

“Kreacher isn’t a bad cook,” Harry agreed, nodding. “Very good at basic cuisine.”

Draco nodded and took another bite of his chicken. 

After they’d eaten, they went back to planning what changes they would make to the different rooms. 

“I definitely think we need to look at colour schemes,” Draco said. “Everything is so dark in here. The Manor is dark but… not quite this bad.”

“What colours were you thinking?” Harry asked, looking up from the parchment which was, by now, nearly a full foot long. 

“I’m not sure,” Draco admitted. “I think we should have lighter colours in the bedroom though, and maybe the lounge could be decorated in warm colours - a bit like the Gryffindor common room, maybe? That room should feel warm and cosy.”

Harry smiled and made a note on the parchment. “That sounds like a good idea,” he said. “Earthy colours rather than red and gold?”

Draco nodded. “Yes, then it won’t be like we’re still at school,” he said. “We could use school colours in the memory room though. They’d be appropriate in there.”

Harry nodded again, scribbling away. He checked his watch. “Merlin, it’s getting late,” he said. “Where do you want to sleep tonight? Bearing in mind, nothing is fresh.”

“Well we can sort that with a couple of spells,” Draco said, looking thoughtful. “Seeing as we haven’t started anything, let’s just take whichever bedroom was yours last time you stayed here.”

“Alright, sounds good to me,” Harry said. “If we get up earlyish tomorrow, we can get a proper start on everything.”

Draco groaned playfully. “Come on then,” he said. “Let’s go up now.” 

Harry chuckled. “We’re going to have lots of early starts while we’re doing this place up,” he said. “We might as well start as we mean to go on!” 

“I know, I know,” Draco replied. “We’ll have to unshrink our trunks too.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Harry said, suddenly remembering his trunk. “We’ll get them on the way past. Just remember to be quiet in the hall.” 

Draco nodded, taking the warning seriously. He hadn’t had the pleasure of hearing Mrs Black’s screams for himself yet, but he wasn’t really sure he wanted to.

***

Leaving the kitchen, they grabbed the downsized trunks from their jacket pockets as they passed the coat rack and headed up the stairs.

Harry led Draco up to the second floor and to the room he’d shared with Ron. “We can push the beds together, if you want, or we can both get in one. They’re big enough.” 

“We’ll just share one,” Draco said at once. “I don’t want to be falling between the two in the middle of the night.” 

Harry laughed. “Fair enough,” he said. “Go on then, work your magic on the bed linen,” he added, gesturing to the beds. 

“I hope I’m not going to have to do everything,” Draco said teasingly as he pulled his wand out and pointed it at the bed. He muttered a couple of spells that saw the bed sheets transform to Egyptian cotton sheets and the thin duvet change to a thick eiderdown with a deep green cover. The pillows became thick and fluffy, covered in Egyptian cotton cases. 

Harry gave a low whistle. “Impressive,” he said. 

Draco shrugged. “Egyptian cotton is the best,” he said. Then he pointed his wand at his trunk and reversed the shrinking charm, watching as the trunk grew until it was it’s normal size again. 

Harry unshrank his trunk too, immediately opening it to look for the tshirt he slept in. 

Draco looked around the room and waved his wand again, adding some extra candles to the lamps that were lighting the space. Then he stripped to his boxer shorts and climbed into the bed. “This is softer than I thought it would be,” he said. 

Harry looked at him in surprise. “No shirt?” he asked. 

Draco shook his head. “I only wore that while I was sleeping in your dorm room,” he said. “Out of respect for your friends. Oh, and when I was alone in my own dorm. But I don’t need it here.”

Harry smiled as he understood what Draco was talking about. He dropped the tshirt he was holding back into his trunk and stripped to his own boxers before climbing in beside Draco. 

Draco immediately reached for Harry, pulling him into a soft kiss. 

Harry sighed against Draco’s lips. “I can’t believe we’re here,” he said as they parted.

“I know,” Draco replied. “It’s real now.” 

Harry smiled and kissed Draco again. “No offence,” he whispered. “But I’m really tired.” 

Draco chuckled into the kiss. “So am I,” he whispered back. “I just want to sleep tonight.” 

Harry’s smile widened and he turned his back to Draco, pulling the blonde’s arms around him. “Then we’ll sleep,” he murmured, taking off his glasses and putting them onto the bedside cabinet. 

Draco summoned his wand and turned the lights out as they got comfortable. It didn’t take long for them to drift off to sleep.

***

The next morning, Harry awoke before Draco and, instead of waking the blonde as he normally would, he slid out of the bed and padded quietly down the stairs.

Entering the kitchen, Harry wondered if there were any ingredients in the fridge to make some breakfast. He didn’t want to bother Kreacher, but he did want to surprise Draco with breakfast in bed. 

Upon opening the fridge, he realised that the only things in there were some old eggs. Sighing, he shut the door again and turned away. “Kreacher?” he said softly into the quiet room. 

Kreacher appeared with a crack. “Master Harry called?” 

“Yes, Kreacher, I wanted to make breakfast but there’s nothing in the fridge,” Harry said. “How did you make us dinner last night?” 

“Kreacher got the ingredients from Hogwarts,” Kreacher replied. “Kreacher can get more if Master Harry wants?” 

Harry paused for a second, wondering if this counted as stealing. “Yes, please,” he said. “Could you get some bacon and eggs please? Oh and some bread for toast?” 

“Of course, Master Harry,” Kreacher replied, disappearing with another crack. 

Harry moved to look in one of the cupboards for some plates when he was joined in the room by a shining silver fox who came right up to him and looked him in the eye. When it opened its mouth, it was Draco’s voice that met Harry’s ears. 

“Where are you? I’m cold!” 

Harry chuckled and waved a hand at the fox, before leaving the kitchen and heading back up to the bedroom. 

“Really?” he asked as he pushed the door open. “You had to send your Patronus to find me?” 

“Yes,” Draco replied, his voice muffled by the duvet which was pulled right up to his chin. “I didn’t want to wander and accidentally wake up Mrs Black.” 

Harry chuckled and moved to sit on the side of the bed. He leant over and pressed a kiss to Draco’s lips. “I was in the kitchen,” he said. “I was going to make you breakfast but I’ve had to send Kreacher for the basics.” 

“Then get back in here until he returns,” Draco said, lifting the duvet up. 

“Alright, alright,” Harry said. “But I’m sure he won’t be long.” 

“He’ll manage, I’m sure,” Draco replied, pulling Harry to him and holding him tightly. He was quite content to stay in bed for a little while longer, after all, this was the first morning of the rest of their lives and there was no rush.


End file.
